Tu Amor y Su Envidia
by Isis-Aome
Summary: Cuando tenía 17 años se dio cuenta de que la amaba profundamente, lo que no sabía es que desde el momento en que la besó nacería la envidia más grande... capaz de destruirlo todo...UA! Inuyasha y Kagome... cap 17: Posibilidad
1. Un Beso

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

Cuando tenía 17 años se dio cuenta de que la amaba profundamente, lo que no sabía es que desde el momento en que la besó nacería la envidia más grande... capaz de destruirlo todo...

Sólo quiero aclarar que estos personajes no son míos si no que de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, este fic es un universo alterno que surgió en mi cabeza cuando comenzaron los capítulos nuevos de Inuyasha. Espero que les guste...

**Capítulo 1:** Un beso

Sentía el la brisa fría acariciarle el rostro, caminaba presurosa por entre los árboles del bosque que separaba su hogar de las otras edificaciones que había en el lugar, luego de unos minutos caminando se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para descansar, respiró profundamente y miró hacia el horizonte. Los rayos del sol de a poco comenzaban a esconderse, haciendo que el cielo adquiriera unos hermosos tonos naranjos, rojizos en medio del celeste que acompañaba sus días. Miró su reloj, este marcaba las siete de la tarde, respiro profundo una vez más y continuó con su marcha, tenía tan sólo unos minutos hasta que su madre notara su ausencia.

Sonrió cuando notó que el camino se acortaba, sus ojos marrones buscaban impaciente áquel lugar donde se erigía un añoso y hermoso roble. Se detuvo nuevamente y sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans un papel doblado en cuatro partes, lo estiró y lo leyó.

_Kagome:_

_Necesito que acudas a nuestro roble, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, ven aunque sean unos minutos..._

_Estaré esperándote_

Inuyasha.

En su rostro pálido se dibujó una sincera sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron más debido a las palabras que acaba de leer que a la carrera, intentó en vano ordenar sus rizos azabaches, estiró un poco la polera que ese día vestía y volvió a guardar aquel preciado papel dentro de su bolsillo. Sus ojos brillaban ilusionados y su corazón latía cada vez más a prisa con cada paso que ella avanzaba. Sonrió abiertamente cuando el gran roble se presentó ante ella, ese era el lugar en donde todas las tardes se encontraba con él.

Miró impaciente a su alrededor mientras se acercaba al roble y de pronto lo vio, se encontraba apoyado en el árbol, su largo cabello negro se mecía con el viento, vestía una camisa roja, pantalones y zapatos oscuros. Se veía tan seguro y calmo apoyado en el roble y mirando hacia el horizonte, en cuanto se supo cerca de él sintió como cientos de mariposas aleteaban dentro de su estómago. No se encontró con sus ojos de frente, pero su perfin le pareció hermoso, como todo lo relacionado a él. Avanzó un paso y en seguida el se volteó para mirarla, sus brillantes ojos dorados la observaron fijamente y ella se quedó sin respiración en cuanto pudo contemplarlo, su piel trigueña hacía un contraste con el color de su mirada y el negro de su cabello.

-InuYasha... –susurró, mientras él le regalaba una sonrisa que siempre recordaría.

-Estás aquí... –dijo él admirandola embelesado, notando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de Kagome, sus ojos castaños brillaban y sus rizos azabaches se movían con el viento, mientras ella con sus delgadas manos intentaba ordenarlos.

-Tengo sólo unos minutos –le dijo avanzando hacia él, quien le extendió una de sus manos para que ella la tomara.

Sabía que para Kagome con sus quince años era difícil poder salir de su hogar, su madre insistía en que siempre debía estar acompañada de algunos de los sirvientes, sobretodo después de la triste partida del señor Higurashi.

-Lo sé.. –le dijo mientras Kagome tomaba su mano, cerró los ojos al momento en que su corazón comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad, sólo con el roce de sus manos, le parecía increíble y maravilloso los sentimientos que la joven le hacía sentir, él era dos años mayor que ella y antes de conocerla presumía de su fortaleza y madurez.

Avanzaron un par de pasos sin decir nada, disfrutando como todas las tardes del simple hecho de estar juntos. Kagome lo miraba embelesada, sintiendo que todo dejaba de importarle cuando él se le acercaba, por eso había acudido en cuanto una de sus sirvientas le había entregado la pequeña carta.

-perdón si tardé... –le dijo de pronto, iniciando la conversación ya que le costaba una enormidad mantenerse en silencio y eso era algo que a InuYasha le encantaba. –vine en cuanto Koharu me entregó tu carta... –lo miró y le sonrió... -¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme? –le preguntó sin esconder su impaciencia, Inuyasha miró el enlace sus manos y luego centró su atención en ella.

-Siempre tan impaciente... –le dijo divertido y luego agregó –creo que me estoy haciendo imprescindible para tí...

Kagome arrugó levemente el ceño, fingiendo molestia –engreído... –le dijo soltando su mano, mientras él soltaba una carcajada

-¿Acaso me hiciste venir para burlarte de mí? –lo miró directo a los ojos... esta vez sintiendose algo molesta, primero le escribía pidiéndole que lo visitara y ahora parecía querer burlarse de ella –Si no tienes nada que decir entonces me iré –le dijo volteando y cruzandose de brazos.

-Es increíble lo rápido que te enfadas... –le dijo observando la postura orgullosa que adoptaba la joven y luego agregó –igual estás aquí...

-No me quedo otra que venir... –le dijo con la voz cortante –además tú también te enfadas rápido –agregó recordándole una pequeña discusión que habían tenido hacía un par de días atrás, todo porque ella había saludado de manera cordial a uno de los amigos de Inuyasha.

-Pero yo tenía razones... –Le dijo él, haciendo que Kagome recordara todas las razones dichas por él para que ella no se mostrara cordial con todo los hombres que quisieran saludarla.

-¿Razones? –le dijo voltendo para enfrentarse a los ojos de él, quien la seguía mirando divertido -¿Acaso es un pecado ser amable? –alzó la voz intentando parecer molesta, pero a Inuyasha sólo le causó otra carcajada.

-No soy tu payaso... me voy... –le dijo volteando nuevamente en dirección opuesta a Inuyasha para marcharse a su casa, sólo alcanzó a avanzar un par de pasos cuando sintió que la mano de él tomaba uno de sus brazos.

-No... Kagome..¡Espera! –Kagome se detuvo pero no quiso mirarlo –perdoname, ese asunto ya está olvidado, por favor no te vallas –le susurró al oído, haciendo que la joven sintiera de pronto un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.

-Es que digo tonteras cuando estoy nervioso... –agregó pronunciando rapido las palabras, no podía dejar que ella se marchara, no cuando había decidido algo tan importante... Kagome se volteó y lo miró, y la expresión de InuYasha parecía rogarle por que se quedara...

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó con su voz suave, entendiendo que InuYasha en ocasiones era impulsivo y decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Él se alejó un par de pasos miró hacia el roble, él único testigo de lo que estaba por expresarle a Kagome. Había pensado muchos días en aquello, desde que conocía a Kagome se sentía completamente distinto, más alegre, era como si estuviera lleno de vida, cada día esperaba ansioso asistir al lugar para encontrarse con ella, se le estaba haciendo cada día más necesaria... y era hora de que ella se enterara de todo lo sentía.

-Desde que te conocí... desde que te ví aquel día... no he podido dejar de pensar en tí Kagome –Le dijo mirándola intenstamente, Kagome respiró profundamente, mientras su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

-Tú.. eres hermosa... y creo que te Amo –le soltó sin más, se acercó un par de pasos a ella quien lo miró con sus ojos llorosos, porque desde hacía un tiempo ella soñaba todas las noches con que InuYasha le dijera algo así..

-Inu.. Yasha... –le dijo con dificultad por la emoción que de pronto la embargaba, sabía que ambos eran jóvenes, y que nadie en su casa sabía de aquellos encuentros, pero en el fondo de su corazón ella también sabía que lo amaba, desde el momento en que lo conoció, lo amaba profundamente, era un sentimiento tan real que a veces la asustaba pero que también la hacía sentirse feliz.... –yo... yo... también te amo... –le dijo casi en un susurro que él escuchó perfectamente. De pronto el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos Inuyasha tomó la pequeña cintura de Kagome con sus manos, ella lo miró fijamente y rodeo su cuello con sus manos, de a poco sus labios comenzaron a acercarse y se juntaron en un beso que ambos deseaban. En un principio el beso fue tímido, ella no había besado nunca a un chico y se sentía demasiado nerviosa, poco a poco la lengua fue adentrandose en su boca buscando la suya, sus labios lentamente comenzaron a reconocerse, a sentirse y acariciarse en un acto que a ambos los alejó del mundo, sólo para ser conscientes de lo que en ese minuto estaban sintiendo. Las piernas de ella parecieron flaquear ante la emoción que los labios de Inuyasha le provocaban, sentía que si no estuviera abrazada a él se caería, él al parecer sintió aquello porque la abrazó aún mas fuerte, sin soltar sus labios. Había deseado tantos días estar así con ella, Kagome le parecía la joven más hermosa y sabía que la amaba... tanto.

Ninguno se percató del tiempo que transcurrió, lentamente se separaron pero Inuyasha siguió dandóle pequeños besos en la nariz, las mejillas, la frente, los labios.

-Te amo... –le susurró con la voz ronca y Kagome sintió como su corazón se regocijaba al escucharlo...

-y yo a ti –le dijo sonriendo entre beso y beso que Inuyasha le daba, al parecer su sueño se acababa de cumplir.

Estuvieron largo tiempo abrazados, besándose, descubriendose, felices de estar juntos. De pronto Inuyasha se alejó para mirar el rostro de Kagome, sin dejar de tomar su cintura y le dijo –Kagome mis padres están planeando un viaje... y tengo que acompañarlos –Kagome lo miró con algo de tristeza, no se imaginaba ahora estar lejos de él

-¿En cuánto tiempo volverás? –le pregunto con algo de dificultad... Inuyasha suspiró sintiendo nuevamente que no quería irse..

-Sólo son dos semanas... parto en unos días...-Kagome se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, ¿Cómo podría estar dos semanas completas sin comunicarse con él? Inuyasha pareció leer la pregunta en sus ojos...

-Tengo la dirección del hotel... –buscó entre sus ropas un pequeño papel y se lo entregó a Kagome –Podemos escribirnos, y pronto estaremos juntos..

Kagome asintió contenta, claro que le escribiría todos los días, hasta que el volviera, además pensó son sólo dos semanas sin saber la sorpresa con la que se encontraría al volver a casa.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya estaba casi oscuro tenía que volver, su madre notaría su falta.

-debo marcharme... –le dijo e Inuyasha agregó –vamos, yo te acompaño a casa... –Caminaron tomados de la mano, sintiéndose tan felices ya que a la vuelta de el viaje de Inuyasha le dirían a sus padres sobre sus sentimientos y la relación que acaba de comenzar.

-Maldita Kagome –susurró una joven de piel pálida, cabello largo, liso y negro, sus ojos almendrados brillaban de odio, estaba escondida entre los árboles y había visto toda la declaración de la pareja, sintiendo en su corazón una gran envidia y profundo odio hacia su prima, por tener para ella a un joven tan poderoso como InuYasha Taisho. Luego de que ellos se marcharan se apresuró en llegar a casa, había escuchado que su tía planeaba irse junto a Kagome rumbo a Francia. Tenía que lograr que se llevaran a la tonta y buena de su prima antes que Inuyasha volviera, no iba a permitir una relación entre ellos ya que desde el momento en que ella había visto al hombre de ojos dorados había decidido que él y su gran herencia serían sólo para ella.

En cuanto llegó a casa avanzó por las habitaciones hasta donde se encontraba su tía, La señora Higurashi y su Madre Tsubaki Ikawa les dijo que había visto a Kagome llorando en el bosque por la muerte de su querido padre, y que su prima en secreto le había comentado que quería alejarse de Japón lo antes posible. La madre de Kagome creyó todo lo que decía su sobrina y ya que estaba todo preparado decidió adelantar el viaje como una sorpresa para Kagome.

Kikyo sonrió triunfante, su prima se iría de su casa e Inuyasha sería suyo así como todo lo que Kagome poseía.

- - - - - - - - -

Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación recibiendo los últimos rayos del sol de aquella tarde, le encantaba esa sensación de tranquilidad que le daba estar en ese lugar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el paisaje al cual había aprendido a querer, los edificios se alzaban orgullosos, coloridos, decorados cada uno en estilo distinto pero todos eran bellos, a lo lejos la flamante torre Eiffel se erigía segura y resaltaba sobre todo lo demás, era una estructura de hierro hermosa e impresionante. De pronto una brisa fría comenzó a correr y colarse por entre las hebras de sus rizos azabaches, sintió que su piel perdía el calor pero no le importó, ya que estaba despidiendose del lugar que había sido su hogar durante diez años.

Su atención de pronto se centró en una pequeña caja de metal que traía sobre sus piernas, se sentía tan melancólica que sin querer había comenzado a recordar sucesos pasados de su vida, le sacó la tapa a la caja lentamente y buscó un papel que llevaba diez años junto a ella, el papel ya estaba casi amarillento, y a punto de rasgarse en las marcas donde el papel se doblaba, lo extendió y de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía perfecta de él:

_Kagome:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Yo acabo de llegar al hotel y quise escribirte de inmediato, aún me siento en las nubes luego de nuestra tarde y no sabes cuánto deseo estar allá pronto. Nuestra primera parada es Londres es una ciudad muy grande, algo fría pero maravillosa. Algún día estaremos juntos aquí, recuerdo que me dijiste lo mucho que te gustaría conocerla, asi que tomaré muchas fotos y te contaré todo. Por ahora todo está bien mis padres están felices ya que pronto nos encontraremos con mi medio hermano Sesshomaru, a pesar de que yo no tengo mucha relación con él mi padre desea verlo. En el sobre te envié todas las direcciones y les fechas de los lugares en los que estaré, encargué que estuvieran atentos a tus cartas asi que espero que me escribas porque necesito saber de ti._

_Ahora debo irme pero pronto te escribiré. Te extraño Kagome por favor cuídate._

_Te amo._

_Atte._

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Kagome leyó las palabras una y otra vez, la carta estaba fechada hacía diez años atrás y había sido la única recibida. Ya que a los días después junto a su madre había dejado Japón, a pesar de que alcanzó a enviarle a Inuyasha una carta con su nueva dirección en Francia él jamás le había respondido, ella siguió insistiendo durante algunos meses, le envió cientos de cartas pidiéndole perdón pero al parecer Inuyasha no quería saber nada más de ella.

Suspiró al recordar todas las veces que se quedó hasta tarde escribiendo y una lágrima amenazó con rodar por su mejilla, se la secó rapidamente y volvió a guardar la carta de Inuyasha dentro de la caja, negó con la cabeza y susurró.

-Basta Kagome eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.... sólo son sentimientos de niña...-se dijo tal como lo hacía todos los días en que lo recordaba, lo más probable es que aquello que sentían sólo fue una ilusión de adolescentes y nada más, ella ya era toda una mujer y tenía que ser capaz de seguir con su vida y dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había sucedido con sus cartas. Dentro de la caja también habían otras cartas, éstas eran de su mejor amiga Sango, con quién había mantenido el contacto a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos de Japón. Sango había podido visitarle al menos una vez al año y ahora estaba esperando casada con Miroku, un joven amigo de Inuyasha y quien ella había visto sólo una vez, logrando una pelea que ahora le parecía realmente infantil. Lo que la alegraba era que su amiga era feliz junto a su esposo y ambos esperaban a su primer hijo.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención... –Adelante... –dijo alzando la voz desde el balcón, volteando la mirada hacía la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió dio paso a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, su cabello negro estaba sujeto en una cola y su rostro amable le sonrió en cuanto se encontró con el de Kagome.

-Pequeña hemos venido por tus cosas... –le dijo entrando junto a dos hombres, ambos vestidos de overol oscuro que tenía marcado el logotipo de la empresa de mudanza. Kagome se levantó dejando la caja sobre la silla que ocupara en el balcón y le dio las instrucciones a los hombres. Había en el lugar varias cajas que contenían libros, ropa y otras cosas de su habitación, las que serían enviadas en barco junto a las demás pertenencias del departamento hacia Japón. Los hombres tardaron algunos minutos en sacar las cosas del lugar dejando sólo la cama, un escritorio, una silla, un espejo y las maletas de Kagome. Esos objetos serían trasladados después de que la joven abandonara el lugar, la mujer esperó a que los hombres se retiraran para hablar con su joven ama.

-Pequeña llamó tu madre hace algunos minutos, le dije que estabas descansando...-Kagome estaba apoyada en la baranda del balcón, sintiendose algo triste por no hablar con su madre pero en estos momentos se sentía demasiado meláncolica y nerviosa como para ocultárselo a su madre. -¿Cómo está? –le preguntó a quien había sido su niñera y acompañante desde que había nacido.

-Esperando tu llegada, el vuelo está confirmado para las siete de la mañana.

-Entiendo... –dijo Kagome asintiendo con la cabeza, sintiendose de pronto dividida entre dos emociones. Por una parte se sentía triste de abandonar el lugar que había sido su hogar y a las personas que había conocido en esta ciudad, pero también una pequeña parte de ella ansiaba volver a Japón, quería estar con su madre.

En un principio quiso volver, desde que le habían dicho que se marcharían, recordaba claramente lo mucho que había llorado al sentirse lejos de todos los seres queridos que tenía en Japón, sobretodo de él. Luego cuando se había acostumbrado a París su madre le planteó la idea de volver, la hermana de la señora Higurashi no se encontraba con la perfecta salud y necesitaba a su hija y hermana cerca. La desición fue tomada en poco tiempo, siendo la madre de Kagome la primera en viajar ya que ella estaba terminando su post-grado en la universidad de París, por lo que su madre la esperaría en Japón y alistaría todo para la vuelta de su hija. El momento ya había llegado y Kagome no se sentía preparada para volver, por lo que no podía expresar la emoción que no sentía.

-Kagome... –susurró la mujer acercándose a ella –Se que no es fácil dejar a tus amigos aquí, pero tu madre te necesita en Japón..

-Lo sé Midoriko... –le dijo mientras miraba a su niñera y sonreía... –Es que me siento dividida... pero intentaré mejorar mi ánimo –le volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarla. La mujer la abrazó y luego abandonó la habitación, ya que como era la mano derecha de la señora Higurashi estaba a cargo de muchas cosas antes de partir hacia Japón.

Kagome se acercó hacia el espejo y se contempló, ya era una mujer adulta, con una carrera y con toda su vida por delante. Quizo sentirse feliz de volver, pero habían cosas que no quería enfrentar y lamentablemente nadie en su familia entendía, se llevó las manos a los labios y recordó áquel beso, y aquella tarde junto a Inuyasha, cuando cerraba los ojos recordaba claramente la sensación de sus labios y como su corazón latía con fuerza, suspiró derrotada sabía que aún lo tenía en su corazón a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, porque por más que intentara tener un novio ningún hombre de los que había conocido la había besado de esa manera.

Sus ojos amenazaron con dejar caer lágrimas nuevamente, era una tonta lo sabía, sabía que Inuyasha ya no estaba disponible que habían pasado diez años sin saber nada de él y en el fondo de su corazón seguía añorandolo. Se acercó nuevamente hasta el balcón y comó la caja en sus manos, la abrió y buscó en ella, hasta que encontró una postal que tenía una imágen de las ruinas de Grecia la había recibido hacía unos meses y provenía de su prima Kikyo. La volteó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo su corazón se desgarraba al saber el contenido, enfocó sus ojos en la última línea que decía:

¿Puedes creer que me casaré con Inuyasha Taisho?

Finalmente las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no quería volver a Japón porque tenía que asistir a la boda de su prima con InuYasha, él mismo que le había dicho que la amaba sólo a ella, y el único con quien ella se había sentido feliz.

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - -

**Holaaaaa!!!**

**Aquí les presento este nuevo fic, creo que quedó algo intenso el primer capítulo pero me gustó así... ya que luego de este cap cualquier cosa puede pasar. Espero que esta nueva idea les guste y que me dejen un mensajito.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Saluditos**

**Isis.**


	2. El Regreso

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

**Capítulo 2:** El regreso

_¿Puedes creer que me casaré con Inuyasha Taisho?_

Volvió a leer las palabras que desgarraban su corazón, no podía entender ¿cómo? en qué momento su querida prima Kikyo se había enamorado del joven de ojos dorados. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían en su rostro, respiró profundamente y se fijó en la fecha de la postal, era de hacía ocho meses atrás. Desde ese día su prima no había vuelto a escribirle estaba ocupada entre viajes y viajes, preparando todo para lo que sería el evento social del año. Kikyo se comunicaba con Kagome ahora a tráves de llamadas telefónicas y en ninguna de ellas nombraba a InuYasha, sólo le contaba emocionada los detalles de la boda y le relataba todos los detalles de cada uno de los lugares a los que había visitado.

Kagome a veces quería creer que todo era un mal sueño y que su prima se casaría con otro hombre no con InuYasha Taisho, pero todo era real y esa postal en sus manos se lo confirmaba. Toda su comunicación con InuYasha se había perdido luego de aquella única carta, era imposible que él sintiera algo por ella, sonrió burlándose de sí misma, era increíble cómo después de diez años le importara el paradero de todas sus cartas.

-Basta Kagome –susurró dejando la postal dentro de la caja donde conservaba la única carta de Inuyasha, algunas de su prima, otras de su mejor amiga Sango y aquella última carta escrita para él pero finalmente lo mejor era no enviarla.

Miró su habitación, la mayoría de sus cosas iban camino a Japón sólo tenía con ella aquella caja y su ropa. Se miró al espejo, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y susurró –Basta de sufrir, InuYasha y Kikyo tendrán su vida juntos... necesito encontrar la mía también.

- - - - - - -

Sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta, se volteó y sonrió al ver entrar a Midoriko –Buenos días Kagome –le dijo la mujer, intentando ocultar su pesar por la partida de la joven –Buenos días Midoriko –le sonrió Kagome algo más respuesta que el día anterior, su retorno a Japón ya era un hecho por lo que había decido tomárselo de la mejor manera posible.

-El taxi ya nos espera –le dijo Midoriko, acercándose a una de las maletas de Kagome, antes de tomarla agregó –tu madre te desea un buen viaje, dice que te espera ansiosa. –Kagome suspiró y sintió la melancolía por la ausencia de su querida madre, pronto estarían juntas –gracias Midoriko –volvió a entregarle una sonrisa cálida a quien era su niñera y también la asistente y mano derecha de su madre.

Se volteó en dirección al espejo para mirarse una última vez, a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana su piel se veía radiante, vestía una blusa negra, con una falda a rayas blanca y negra, afirmada a la cintura con un lazo blanco, el largo de la falda era el perfecto para Kagome, justo en las rodillas, tenía unos zapatos negros de taco medio, una pequeña cadena de plata adornaba su pálido y extenso cuello. Sus rizos azabaches estaban perfectamente ordenados y caían sobre su espalda, sobre ellos en su cabeza tenía una boina blanca, era su forma personal de hacerle honor al país que se había transformado en su hogar durante diez años.

Avanzó lentamente mirando cada detalle del departamento, esperaba poder volver a áquel lugar aunque sólo fuera por vacaciones, por eso le había rogado a su madre que lo conservaran, como una pequeña inversión. Salió del edificio seguida por Midoriko y el chofer del taxi, quien sin esfuerzo alguno tomó las dos maletas de Kagome y las guardo dentro del autómovil, en cuanto se subieron el hombre les preguntó amablemente sobre su destino, la joven respondió en un perfecto francés.

-Al terminal Charles de Gaulle

A las 07:30 am ya se encontraban ambas mujeres en el aeropuerto de París, Kagome tenía su atención en la pantalla que daba la información sobre los horarios de los vuelos, el suyo con destino en primer lugar a Milán, Italia saldría a las 09:35 de la mañana. El viaje constaba de más de diez horas y no había sido posible encontrar un vuelo directo, por lo que Kagome tendría que esperar un par de horas en el terminar de Italia, algo que a la joven no le molestaba en absoluto. Necesitaban ahora sólo esperar el llamado por los altavoces, Kagome sentía un pequeño nudo dentro de su garganta de alguna forma la melancolía por marcharse se había apoderado de ella, además ahora se separaba de Midoriko, por suerte eso sólo sería por un par de semanas, mientras Mikoriko terminaba con algunos trámites pendientes dentro del traslado de la familia.

Midoriko por su parte observaba a la gente en el lugar, muchos llegaban y muchos partían, le parecía interesante las distintas expresiones en los rostros unos alegres, otros tristes, algunos expectantes como lo era el rostro de Kagome ahora. Midoriko conocía a su pequeña muy bien, sabía que dentro de aquella aparente calma en su interior estaban luchando muchas emociones, Kagome nunca le había revelado nada, pero no podía evitar recordar las veces en que la vio llorando, escribiendo un sin fin de cartas sin obtener respuesta. Quería creer y esperaba que Kagome siendo ahora ya una mujer adulta se desarrollara en su carrera y encontrara a alguien que la mereciera y la hiciera infinitamente feliz.

-¡¡¡Kagome!!! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! –De pronto unos gritos las alertaron, Kagome giró en seguida al escuchar su nombre, y se encontró con un hombre y una mujer que conocía muy bien.

-¡Kouga, Ayame! –exclamó emocionada, primero se acercó la joven que tenía unos 24 años de edad, su cabello rojizo estaba tomado en una pequeña cola y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban emocionados, resaltando las pequeñas pecas que tenía en su rostro.

-pensamos que ya habías partido –le dijo contenta, mientras soltaba el abrazo. Luego se acercó el hombre, Kouga era un joven japonés que Kagome había conocido en el primer año de universidad en Francia, tenía 26 años, era un poco más alto que Kagome, su piel era trigueña y su cabello negro lo tenía tomado en una cola alta.

-Llegamos a tiempo –exclamó el joven, soltando del abrazo a Kagome y respirando profundamente, ya que con Ayame habían tomado una larga y agitada carrera para despedir a su amiga a tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por venir –les dijo Kagome emocionada, sintiendo como se agrandaba el nudo al interior de su garganta.

Kouga era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque en un principio él intentó ser algo más, con el tiempo la relación quedó en una linda amistad, ya que Kagome no se sentía preparada para una relación. Pero con el tiempo Kouga se había enamorado de Ayame, una joven francesa con quien se casaría una vez que ella finalizara sus estudios.

-Cómo no, -le dijo Ayame extrañada –eres nuestra amiga, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es venir a desearte un buen viaje ¿cierto amor? –dijo volteándose luego para observar a su novio, quien le sonrió tiernamente Kagome se sonrió también sintiendo un poco de envidia por la felicidad de sus amigos no pudo evitar preguntarse si existía en algún lugar un hombre para ella, pero antes de sus pensamientos fueran más allá Kouga le habló.

-Además te quisimos traer un presente –Kagome los miró extrañada, Ayame metió ambas manos dentro del pequeño bolso que traía para sacar una pequeña caja de color verde, se lo entregó a su novio y él se lo extendió a Kagome. Mientras Midoriko se alejaba un poco del grupo para fijarse en la pantalla con la información de los vuelos, al parecer el de Kagome se adelantaría unos minutos.

-No... era.. necesario –dijo Kagome tomando la caja y abriendola lentamente. En cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan de sus ojos, dentro de la caja había un medallón de oro con la forma de la torre Eiffel, era un objeto demasiado valioso y que siempre le recordaría a sus amigos en Francia.

-¿Es hermosa cierto? –le dijo Ayame, evitando derramar lágrimas al igual que su amiga.

-Esto es demasiado –les dijo, intentando devolver aquel regalo, pero ambos se negaron.

-Es tuyo –le dijo Kouga sonriendo –Consideralo un amuleto para que tengas la mejor de las suertes.

-Y para que no olvides a tus amigos en Francia –Ayame sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a su amiga, esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas avanzaran por sus mejillas.

Los minutos parecieron transcurrir demasiado rápido y pronto se escuchó en el alta voz la llamada que Kagome esperaba, se acercó hasta el lugar donde debía entregar su pasaje y también su equipaje, se volteó lentamente ya debía marcharse. Abrazó fuertemente a Midoriko –Tienes que ir con nosotras lo antes posible... –le susurró al oído y su niñera sólo asintió.

Luego fue el turno de Kouga. –Espero que seas feliz querida amiga –le dijo sonriendo –y yo espero que me avises cuando viajen a Japón –le sonrió también recordando que con el compromiso de ambos Kouga tenía que presentarle a su novia al resto de su familia.

-Y tú no olvides que en cuanto tengamos la fecha, debes reservar tus días para venir a nuestra boda –le dijo sonriendo Ayame, evitando con todas las fuerzas que tenía llorar. Ya que sabía que este sólo sería un hasta pronto, porque se encontraría nuevamente con su amiga.

- - - - - - - -

La primera etapa del viaje había transcurrido con rapidez, Kagome en cuanto se sentó en su asiento en primera clase se sintió sumamente cómoda y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje en las alturas. No supo cómo pero ya se encontraba en el terminal de Malpensa, en Milán. Dejó su equipaje encargado en la custodia del terminal y se dedicó a recorrer las tiendas del lugar, luego aprovechó de tomarse un café y cuando se percató de que quedaba poco tiempo para ingresar al segundo vuelo se decidió, se acercó a un teléfono público, le ingresó unas cuantas monedas y marcó hasta su casa en Japón.

-Residencia Higurashi –contestó una voz calma que Kagome supo distinguir a la perfección.

-¿señora Kaede? –preguntó algo ansiosa, sintiendo por primera vez ganas de estar en su antigua casa.

-Sí ¿Quién habla? –le dijo contrariada la mujer.

-Kagome Higurashi –le respondió sonriendo esperando la reacción de la mujer.

-¡Niña! ¿Cómo está? –le preguntó alegre

-en camino hacia allá –agregó Kagome sintiéndose alegre por la reacción de Kaede. -¿Mi madre?

-De inmediato la llamo –le dijo la mujer, y mientras Kagome esperaba buscó más monedas para alargar la llamada. Luego de unos segundos escuchó la tranquila voz de su madre.

-¿Diga? –Kagome respiró profundamente sintiendose culpable porque desde hacía una semana se había negado a los llamados de su madre.

-Mamá... –le dijo en un susurro que la señora Higurashi escuchó perfectamente.

-mi querida Kagome... ¿Cómo estás? ¿qué tal el viaje? ¿a qué hora llegas? –comenzó a preguntarle casi sin pausa entre una palabra y otra, Kagome sonrió ya que su madre de esa forma expresaba la misma ansiedad que sentía ella por el tiempo alejadas.

-Estoy bien, ahora tengo que esperar para el próximo vuelo, no he salido del terminal pero he visto varias tiendas... y creo que mañana estaré como a las once am, o algo así. ¿Cómo estás tú? –le respondió de forma pausada, aprovechando los minutos de conversación.

-Muy bien hija, es increíble lo mucho que extrañaba este lugar. Ahora he estado ocupada preparando tu llegada, te van a gustar mucho las cosas hermosas con las que decoramos tu habitación.

-¡pero mamá! –le interrumpió Kagome –te dije que nada de eso era necesario, además yo mandé casi todas mis cosas a Japón.

-Eso lo se, tus cosas ya llegaron. Pero tu sabes que me gusta mimarte.

-Mamá tu nunca vas a cambiar –le respondió sonriendo, haciendo una pausa temiendo preguntar. -¿y... cómo está Kikyo y la Tía?

-Hablé con Tsubaki ayer y me dijo que la próxima semana vuelven a Japón, los invité a cenar así conocemos al novio de tu prima ¿qué te parece? –Kagome de pronto sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho.

-sí.. está bien.. –le dijo a su madre con dificultad, de pronto tenía la necesidad de tomar algo de aire –madre debo irme.. pronto se va a cortar –le dijo cortando el tema, intentando mantenerse alejada de sus emociones el mayor tiempo posible.

-que tengas buen viaje hija... nos vemos mañana te quiero.

-y yo a ti madre... adiós! –cortó la llamada, y se llevó una mano al corazón, tenía que dejar de sentir esas cosas, tenía que volver a Japón, trabajar y ser feliz, tenía que hacerlo.

Los minutos restantes de su pequeña estadía en Italia pasaron a toda prisa, no supo cómo ya se encontraba instalada en el segundo avión, junto a la ventana cómo le gustaba desde que era niña, de inmediato su mente comenzó a vagar en cientos de recuerdos cuando vivía en la gran casa en Japón. Recordó momentos de su infancia, los juegos que solía hacer con su prima, las travesuras también, sus paseos por los bosques y la voz de su querido padre cuando tenía que buscarla. Recordó todos los recuerdos más felices que poseía, las sonrisas de sus padres cuando ella lograba algo por más pequeño que esto fuera. Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba la comida que Kaede cocinaba, cerró los ojos y quiso trasladarse a aquella época feliz, cuando sólo le importaba las aventuras y juegos que tendría. Su mente vagó por muchas escenas de su infancia y también de su adolescencia, recordó con dolor la enfermedad de su padre, sintió como su corazón se desgarraba al escuchar dentro de su mente las últimas palabras del hombre que le había enseñado a ser feliz con cosas simples como observar el ocaso, disfrutar el sonido del mar, el olor a la tierra cuando está humeda y el viento colarse por cada una de las hebras de su cabello.

Recordó también a su madre lo feliz que se veía junto al señor Higurashi, la manera en que siempre la apoyaba, en cada uno de los proyectos que la joven emprendía. Disfrutó con las risas que tenía grabada en su memoria y que sabía jamás olvidaría. Lo recordó también a él, sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa, su cabello salvaje, su expresión preocupada cuando lo vio por primera vez, recordó también el roble, áquel árbol milenario testigo de tantos momentos vividos y que Kagome atesoraba en su corazón.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, buscó entre su bolso de mano la cajita que contenía la pequeña torre Eiffel. Sin duda alguna tampoco olvidaría sus diez años en Francia, el país que ahora dejaba se había transformado en su hogar y siempre recordaría a todas las personas que se habían ganado un lugar dentro de su corazón. También a su mente llegaron los momentos vividos con su mejor amiga Sango, ella siempre se preocupaba casi de una forma maternal de Kagome y siempre compartían todos los detalles de sus vidas, por muy mínimo que éstos fueran.

Mientras el viaje transcurría, Kagome sentía como aumentaban sus deseos por volver, sabía que sería díficil pero por mucho tiempo lo único que quería era volver a su antiguo hogar. Tragó con dificultad y sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con derramar algunas lágrimas, ya que también se le vino a la mente aquella única pelea que había tenido con su madre.

- - - - - - - - -

Abrió la puerta principal de la casa con cautela, tal vez su madre aún no se percataba de su ausencia, es que el tiempo junto a él se le hacía tan poco. Se apoyó en la puerta, sonrió y se llevó la mano derecha a su corazón, se sentía tan viva llena de sensaciones maravillosas, sus ojos castaños brillaban emocionados, incluso aún le costaba respirar con normalidad definitivamente esta había sido una tarde maravillosa, hasta ahora.

-¿Kagome? –escuchó la voz calmada de su madre, provenía de la sala. -¿Hija eres tú? –continuó llamando la señora Higurashi mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta donde se encontró con su única hija, que parecía estar en un estado de shock, respiraba agitada, sus ojos brillaban y tenía el rostro pálido. Algo que la madre interpretó como la peor de las penas.

-¿hija? ¿Dónde estabas? –Kagome abrió los ojos y cuando tuvo a su madre frente a ella fue capaz de prestarle atención.

-¿Ah? –la miró sin comprender aún lo preocupada que estaba su progenitora.

-Kagome... ¿es que perdiste la cabeza? No te encontraba por ninguna parte... tu tía y Kikyo se marcharon hace una hora y sólo por tu prima supe que te habías marchado. –le dijo a su hija, quien parecía no comprender lo que hablaba...

-yo... yo... –comenzó a decir con dificultad, aún se sentía en la más alta de las nubes. –estaba... con... Sango –mintió, y miró los ojos preocupados de su madre –lo siento, pero tenía que ir. –sintió como la mano de su madre le tocaba la frente, comprobando la temperatura.

-mmmm... no tienes fiebre –le dijo comprobando su teoría, luego continúo –pero tu rostro... luces.. algo... conmocionada. –Kagome no le respondió, luego su madre la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la sala. En el lugar se encontraba Kaede, dejando en la mesita de centro dos tazas humeantes con té recién preparado, al lado de éstas Kagome vio una pila de papeles que pudo reconocer como folletos.

-Ven hija –la llamó su madre tomando asiento en uno de los sillones blancos que había en la sala, señalando al otro sillón en frente de ella para que su hija tomara el lugar. –Kaede, muchas gracias –dijo mientras Kagome se sentaba -¿Puedes dejarnos solas? –la mujer asintió y se alejó del lugar, en dirección a la cocina.

Kagome tomó su lugar y sólo entonces, luego del tiempo transcurrido se dio el tiempo de observar fijamente a su madre, las últimas semanas habían sido en extremo dolorosas para ambas, aunque madre e hija sabían el final que tendría la enfermedad del señor Higurashi estar sin él en la casa les parecía demasiado extraño y triste aún. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Kagome sentía como iban aumentando sus fuerzas, sabía que siempre su padre estaría con ella y quería ser la mejor hija para su madre, quería llenarla de orgullo y hacerla muy feliz. Durante los primeros días no había querido mirar a su madre durante mucho tiempo, se le partía el corazón ver como su madre contenía las lágrimas, y cómo la historia del amor más grande que ella había conocido era truncada por una enfermedad, por lo mismo la joven no quería revelarle nada aún a su madre sobre su historia con Inuyasha, quería que llegara el momento adecuado para presentarle a su primer pretendiente como debía ser. Miró los gestos de su madre, hoy parecía tranquila incluso algo contenta, disfrutaba cada uno de los tragos de su té y en sus ojos había un brillo que Kagome hacía mucho no veía, tal vez de a poco lograrían vivir con la pena que siempre tendrían ambas en sus corazones.

-Kagome –dijo de pronto la señora Higurashi, dejando sobre la mesa su taza y tomando los folletos. –se que este último tiempo ha sido díficil para tí, tanto como lo es para mí –Kagome miró directo a los ojos de su madre, de pronto las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con rodar por sus mejillas, quiso decir algo pero su madre prosiguió -Tu padre era un hombre maravilloso y siempre quiso lo mejor para nosotras, es por eso que te tengo una sorpresa –terminó la frase con una sonrisa y le extendió los folletos a la joven, Kagome los tomó con las manos temblorosas, sintiendo un triste presentimiento al leer que todos los folletos hablaban de Francia, escuelas, departamentos, rutas turísticas y la imágen de la torre Eiffel dandole esplendor a todo.

-yo... –comenzó a decir confundida, entre lo que leía y el rostro de alegría de su madre. -¿qué es todo esto?.

Los siguientes segundos le parecieron eternos, todo se volvió confuso, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos tiritaban, sus ojos no pestañeaban y su respiración se volvía más dificultosa, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su madre.

-Lo he pensado mucho hija, tu sabes que te quiero mucho y he decidido que lo mejor para nosotras en estos momentos... –hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreir –es irnos a vivir a Francia.

Kagome de inmediato sintió que el tiempo se detenía, si bien ella quería recorrer Europa desde pequeña nunca había pensado en radicarse permanentemente allá, soltó los folletos y estos cayeron al suelo, no... esto no podía estar pasando, ella no quería marcharse de Japón, no, no ahora, no que había encontrado lo que la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca.

Su madre la miró detenidamente, parecía como si se fuera a desmayar, su piel estaba carente de color, no pestañaba, estaba sentada inmóvil, casi sin respirar.

-Hija –la llamó asustada y Kagome no respondió –Hija –volvió a insistir pero Kagome no reaccionaba –¡Querida!... ¡Kagome! –gritó asustada y su hija la miró.

-¿Acaso no te gusta la sorpresa? –le preguntó intentando sacar a su hija del estado de shock que aparentemente tenía, al parecer la sorpresa era muy grande para ella.

-Madre... yo... no se que decir... –le susurro, sintiendo como todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, de pronto estaba tan mareada.

-Tenía pensado en esperar hasta el próximo mes, pero como te vi tan triste por la partida de tu padre, quise adelantar el viaje. Todo está preparado, Midoriko parte mañana mismo a preparar nuestro departamento y nosotras nos iremos el fin de semana –le dijo de forma rápida su madre, esa era la forma en que hablaba cuando se emocionaba por algo... Kagome la miró como si estuviera escuchando una noticia horrible, sus ojos mostraban pánico, no, no podían irse... toda su vida estaba en Japón, la escuela, su casa, sus amigos, su familia y sobretodo él, InuYasha, cómo podría decirle si él no estaría en el país... De pronto sintió las manos de su madre sobre sus hombros, la miró nuevamente y reaccionó.

-¡No! –gritó espantada, lo que a su madre la sorprendió y la hizo retrocer unos cuantos pasos -¡No! –insistió Kagome con fuerza, mientras se ponía de pie y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos –Madre no puedo dejar Japón, no quiero irme –le dijo tomandose la cabeza, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Pero... es necesario hija... hablé mucho con Tsubaki y también con tu prima ellas me lo aconsejaron, Kikyo dijo que te encantaría salir de Japón y recuperarte de la muerte de tu padre lejos de aquí.. –intentó razonar con su hija, pero Kagome no quería escuchar.

-¿Kikyo? Madre... yo... ella... eso no es verdad... madre toda mi vida está aquí... –le dijo Kagome desesperada, mientras su madre no podía creer que por primera vez su única hija quisiera desobedecer tan importante desición. –Es necesario Hija... –intentó calmarla sin resultados.

-¡NO! ¡NOOO! –gritó Kagome a todo pulmón, logrando asustar a todos los sirvientes que habían a los alrededores de la sala -¡yo no me voy a ir de aquí! –le dijo desafiando a su madre, quien de pronto dejó de lado su amabilidad y la miró con autoridad.

-¡No seas malagradecida chiquilla! ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que he echo por tí? ¿No has siquiera considerado mis sentimientos? ¡Necesitamos irnos de aquí! –le dijo con voz de mando y Kagome se asustó, su madre jamás le había hablado así...

-pero... –le susurró sintiendose derrotada y sumamente dolida.

-¡Todo el viaje está listo! ¡Así que ve y empaca porque el domingo te subes al avión conmigo pase lo que pase! ¡Eres mi hija y tienes que estar conmigo! –le gritó, sintiendo por dentro que su corazón se desgarraba al tener que casi obligar a su hija. Kagome la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un atisbo de odio en ellos, quería gritarle tantas cosas pero no se atrevió, sino que se volteó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió rapidamente a su escritorio, sacó de uno de los cajones una pluma y del otro una hoja en blanco, tenía que escribirle, Inuyasha tenía que saber que en contra de su propia voluntad su madre se la llevaba hacia otro país.

- - - - - - - -

-_Estimados pasajeros les informo a nombre de toda la tripulación que estamos a punto de aterrizar en el terminar de Narita, en Tokio Japón, les recordamos retirar sus pertenencias y le agradecemos su preferencia._

-La voz de la amable aeromoza la despertó, no se había percatado del viaje sumergida en sus pensamientos. Respiró profundamente y quiso arreglar sus rizos azabaches algo desordenados por las horas que llevaba en el avión, sintió su cabeza algo adolorida, tal vez por los muchos momentos revividos o por las horas en altura.

Los últimos minutos pasaron y el sonido de las ruedas del avión al aterrizar le dio la señar de que al fin, después de diez años estaba en Japón. Su corazón latió inquieto, estaba nerviosa, pero también ansiosa de estar en casa.

-Al fin... –pensó alviada al momento de descender del avión, apenas puso un pie en Japón los funcionarios del terminal la guiaron al lugar donde debía presentar sus documentos para ingresar al país, cuando todo estuvo en orden un hombre le sonrió.

-Bienvenida a Japón señorita Higurashi

-Muchas gracias señor –le respondió Kagome en un perfecto japonés que no había dejado de utilizar, a pesar de que su apariencia casi la hacía parecer extranjera. Luego se dirigió al lugar en donde tenía que recoger su equipaje, eran dos maletas bastante grandes, por suerte uno de los funcionarios del lugar le ofreció llevarselas y Kagome agradeció contenta, salió del lugar algo confundida, acostúmbrandose a la temperatura y escuchando su idioma natal, enunciado ahora por muchas personas no sólo por Midoriko, Kikyo, su madre y Sango. Se detuvo y comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar, se suponía que su madre estaría esperándola

-¡Kagome! –escuchó de pronto el grito de una voz joven, se volteó de inmediato y se encontró con los ojos castaños de su mejor amiga.

-¡Sango! –dijo emocionada cuando vio a la mujer acercarse, llevaba un vestido oscuro y largo, botas, un abrigo negro sobre sus hombros, su cabello estaba sujeto en la coleta alta que acostumbraba a usar. Luego sus ojos se fijaron en el vientre de embarazo de su amiga, tenía cerca de cinco meses y éstos ya se comenzaban a notar. Ambas amigas se abrazaron fuerte, hacía mucho que no se veían, Kagome estaba feliz de encontrarse con esta sorpresa, ya que no sabía que su amiga iría por ella.

Cuando se separaron Kagome se encontró con los ojos azules de Miroku, el marido de su amiga

-Supongo que recuerdas a Miroku –le dijo Sango risueña, a lo que Kagome asintió y luego ambos amigos se abrazaron.

-por fin estás aquí –dijo el hombre cuando volvió a tomar de la mano a su mujer –mi Sanguito estaba ansiosa esperándote.

Kagome sonrió, tratando de asimilar de la mejor manera su vuelta a Japón ya que sin duda alguna su amiga tendría mucho que contarle pero cuando iba a comenzar con las preguntas otra voz muy conocida para ella la alertó.

-¡Kagome! ¡Hija! –la joven se volteó y entre la gente vió como se acercaba su querida madre.

-Mamá...

Continuará...

- - - - - - - -

**Holaaaa!! A las lectoras de este fic:**

**Antes que todo quería agradecer de corazón a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo de esta nueva idea que surgió y también les doy muuuchas gracias a quienes me escribieron reviews!!.**

**También me gustaría lamentar mi demora, tenía el capítulo casi listo pero en mi país sucedió algo terrible el pasado sábado (soy de Chile) y estuve algo confundida y asustada por todas las cosas que están pasando. Lo bueno es que como quise escaparme de las noticias un momento vine a escribir y logré terminar este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado aquí quise exponer un poco los sentimientos de Kagome al abandonar y al regresar a Japón, espero que se haya entendido.**

**Espero poder actualizar proximamente y comenzar con lo más intenso, miren que tengo muuchas ideas en mi cabeza, sólo tengo que ordenarlas.**

**Ojalá todos esten muuuy bien, a las lectoras chilenas les mando un abrazo y muucha fuerza, es terrible lo que ha pasado pero se que nuestro país podra ponerse en pie.**** Y les dedico de corazón este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**

Pd: disculpen las faltas, escribí muy rápido 


	3. La visión

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

**Capítulo 3: **La visión

_Kagome sonrió, tratando de asimilar de la mejor manera su vuelta a Japón ya que sin duda alguna su amiga tendría mucho que contarle pero cuando iba a comenzar con las preguntas otra voz muy conocida para ella la alertó._

-¡Kagome! ¡Hija! –la joven se volteó y entre la gente vió como se acercaba su querida madre.

_-Mamá..._

La señora Higurashi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos se comenzaban a acumular cientos de lágrimas, al fin luego de algunas semanas estaba con su hija en el mismo país.

Kagome sonrió y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos llorosos de su madre, ambas mujeres se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo que duró algunos segundos.

-mamá –susurró Kagome conteniendo también las lágrimas, la había extrañado muchísimo y en cuanto la había visto su mente comenzó a entender que tal vez era necesario el regreso a Japón.

-mi querida niña –le dijo emocionada su madre, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros, feliz de tenerla cerca –anda dejame verte.. –le dijo separandose del abrazo pero sin soltar ambas manos de su hija, la observó con su look francés, el abrigo oscuro, la falta, la boina, su rostro pálido, sus ojos castaños tan iguales a los de su padre, su cabello negro herencia de sí misma, volvió a sonreír y le dijo –estás tan hermosa.

-gracias mamá, me alegra estar aquí –le confesó, sintiendo por primera vez que aquellas palabras reflejaban la verdad.

Luego la mujer se fijó en los acompañantes de su hija, Sango y su marido Miroku se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sango! –le dijo abrazando a quien consideraba también como su hija -¡qué sorpresa! –Sango le respondió el abrazo de forma cariñosa, ya que desde niña sentía un gran cariño por la señora Higurashi, quien siempre la había apoyado tanto como si fuera su propia hija.

-Tenía que estar presente hacía mucho tiempo Kagome no pisaba nuestras tierras, no podía perdermelo por nada. –le dijo sonriendo, luego la mujer se fijó en el hombre de ojos azules y rostro sonriente se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-me alegro que estés aquí también Miroku –Kagome miró la escena sintiendo alegría, su madre aceptaba a sus amigos dentro de la familia. De pronto los ojos de su madre se fijaron en el vientre levemente abultado de Sango, sabía que ella estaba embaraza pero durante todo el tiempo que ya llevaba en Japón no había tenido oportunidad de ver a la pareja.

-Los felicito a ambos por la maravillosa noticia –les dijo sintiendo la emoción embargarla nuevamente, conocía a Sango desde niña y sabía lo mucho que su familia había sufrido cuando la madre tuvo aquel accidente, definitivamente aquella felicidad Sango y Miroku la merecían.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Miroku mirando amorosamente a su joven esposa –nuestro pequeño nos tiene en las nubes –confesó sonriendo, Sango le devolvió la sonrisa y Kagome pudo ver tanto amor en los ojos de su amiga que quiso poder sentir aquel sentimiento nuevamente.

-Kagome –dijo Sango despertando de su embeleso –nos vas a tener que perdonar –dijo con la voz angustiada mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquiera –tenemos que regresar el médico y muchos trámites nos esperan. Pero te prometo que en un par de semanas viajaré a visitarte, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-está bien amiga –dijo Kagome tomandola de las manos –no me iré de aquí, podemos vernos en unos días.

Ambas amigas se despidieron con un fraternal abrazo, Sango prometió una visita junto a su esposo y mientras su madre le daba instrucciones al hombre que llevaba el equipaje de su hija, la joven vio como su amiga se alejaba caminando abrazada a su esposo, suspiró feliz de poder participar en la nueva etapa de la vida de su mejor amiga.

-Hija... –le dijo su madre –te presento a Ginta Minazuki –Kagome se volteó y vio que junto a su madre estaba un joven un poco más alto que ella, su piel era algo tostada, estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro, tenía mirada amable y su cabello corto tenía dos colores blanco y negro.

-buenos días, digo buenas tardes –le dijo la joven corrigiendose de inmediato al notar que ya era pasado el medio día.

-buenas tardes señorita Higurashi. –le dijo cordialmente el joven extendiendo una de sus manos para saludarla, Kagome se la estrechó levemente y luego sus ojos confundidos se posaron en su madre.

Ginta trabajará con nosotras, es nuestro nuevo chofer y nos llevará a casa de inmediato. Kagome sonrió levemente, ella sabía conducir perfectamente y su madre también pero ahora su permiso sólo era válido en Francia. Además su madre había prometido mimarla y Kagome presentía que ésto era sólo el comienzo.

A la salida del aeropuerto una fria brisa les recordó que pronto se acercaba el otoño, Kagome se detuvo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de sentir el aire de Japón llenarle los pulmones y desordenarle cada hebra de sus cabellos, sonrió complacida por la sensación de armonía que de pronto la embargaba, Kagome en ese momento se decidió que trataría de no pensar en Inuyasha, intentaría olvidar áquel beso y dejar de preguntarse si es que él alguna vez había leído sus cartas. Este viaje le traería una etapa nueva y ella intentaría que ésta etapa fuera una de las más felices.

-¡Kagome! –la llamó su madre desde el automóvil, donde Ginta estaba ya instalado en el asiento de conductor y sólo faltaba ella.

Kagome pestañeó algo confundida, su cabeza comenzaba a sentir el cambio entre estar dentro del avión y pisar tierra firme.

-perdón –dijo volviendo a caminar, sin dejar de admirar los cambios en el terminal aéreo de Tokio ocurridos durante los años de su ausencia. Luego de unos segundos se subió al vehículo y comenzó a sentirse impaciente por volver a su casa.

La residencia de la familia Higurashi se encontraba en un condominio que quedaba a dos horas de Tokio, en áquel lugar se encontraban los hogares de un grupo de familias acomodadas, dueños de empresas de éxito en Japón y también con éxito en el exterior. El lugar era enorme y cada casa tenía un gran terreno, era un lugar casi rural pero con mucho lujo. La señora Higurashi junto a Midoriko, su asistente y niñera de Kagome habían podido mantener los negocios de la familia, a pesar de la ausencia del señor Higurashi, por lo que la economía nunca se había transformado en un problema. La madre de Kagome se había esmerado en poder darle la mejor educación a su hija, así como también se había encargado del guardarropa y cualquier otro elemento que necesitara su hija.

A pesar de que Kagome se había críado con lujo, viajes y elementos costosos dentro de su personalidad y su modo de vida el dinero no ocupaba el primer lugar. Cómo le encantaba estudiar se había graduado con honores de la universidad de París en la carrera de literatura, estudios que había complementado con algunos idiomas y también la pedagogía. Por lo que ahora ella tenía una gran variedad de campo laboral y quería pronto comenzar a trabajar para tratar de convencer a su madre de que se podía mantener perfectamente sola, aunque también dentro de sus planes quería tomar algún post-título en la universidad de Tokio, pero para ello tendría que averiguar todo lo necesario para su postulación.

Una vez que comenzó el viaje Kagome intentó dividir su atención entre el paisaje y las palabras de su madre, quien comenzaba muy animada a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que estaban separadas. Le contó los cambios que habían echo en la casa, en el jardín, la decoración de las habitaciones, la contratación de nuevos sirvientes, luego la conversación cambió de rumbo y su madre le relató entusiasmada que se había creado una plaza cerca del condominio y alrededor de ésta se habían instalado algunas prestigiosas tiendas, por lo que ya no era tan necesario dirigirse a Tokio si necesitaban algo. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en lo evidente que se hace en ocasiones el poder del dinero, ya que la gente acomodada podía solicitar que se moviera una montaña y ésta lo haría.

Luego la conversación se desvió hacía la gente, hablaron de algunos conocidos, de los cambios en sus casas, de los jovenes estudiantes, de quienes se habían mudado, cosas así. Kagome durante la primera hora de viaje se mostró interesada en todo lo que su madre le relataba, salvo cuando se refirió a la llegada desde occidente de Tsubaki, Kikyo y su prometido, frente a ello la señora Higurashi quería comenzar a prepararse desde ya para recibirlos con una gran cena. Kagome sintió entonces, cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor velocidad, con esfuerzo mantuvo su expresión serena, pero por dentro ya sentía aquel dolor que la venía acompañando con las palabras de su prima.

¿Puedes creer que me casaré con Inuyasha Taisho?

Junto con aquella tristeza Kagome sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa dentro de su pecho, ella quería mucho a su única prima era casi como su hermana y lamentaba no sentirse feliz por ella, es que la situación se le hacía tan difícil por qué de todos los hombres de Japón su prima se había fijado en Inuyasha ¿por qué él?, parecía que a el destino le gustaba jugar con las coincidencias y ahora las siguientes dos semanas pasarían inexorablemente y ella tendría que verlo. Suspiró algo angustiada, tenía cierto temor de enfrentarse a aquellos ojos dorados tan amados, temía sobre su propia conducta porque siempre que estaba nerviosa sus labios soltaban todos los sentimientos dentro de su corazón, y la pregunta ¿por qué? Ya llevaba diez años en su mente y corazón.

Sería tan patético reprocharle sentimientos y promesas al hombre que ahora podría ser un desconocido para ella, había pasado demasiado tiempo y él ahora iba a dar el gran paso junto a su prima y formarían lo que ella sabía sería una linda familia.

Se sonrió, se sentía tan niña nuevamente, quería tener esperanzas de que aquello no fuera verdad, quería creer que Inuyasha estaba soltero y que la había esperado, quería creer que había leído todas sus cartas y que mágicamente las respuestas se habían perdido en algún barco o avión camino a Francia.

-Basta –susurró, sin que su madre lograra oirla. Era momento de pensar en su carrera, en su familia y en sus amigos Inuyasha no tenía que estar en sus pensamientos, respiró profundamente dandose valor, -no Kagome –se dijo en sus pensamientos –esa declaración y ese beso son sólo recuerdos, tienes que crecer, tienes que crecer.

Los siguientes minutos del viaje transcurrieron en silencio, Kagome logró por algunos instantes poner su mente en blanco y maravillarse con el camino a casa, desde niña le habían gustado los árboles que rodeaban la carretera claro que ahora éstos eran enormes y le daban un ambiente magnífico al camino. Poco a poco la distancia fue diminuyendo, y cuando el vehículo traspasó la última curva pudo ver como se comenzaban a asomar las casas, los jardines y a lo lejos su tan querido roble. Una lágrima amenzó con salir de sus ojos, nunca había preguntado si el roble seguía ahí, y ahora se sentía tan dichosa de que áquel lugar permaneciera en el tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y quiso recordar, aquella sensación de libertad que sentía cada vez que salía de casa en dirección al roble, al lugar de encuentro con él, recordaba con claridad la fría brisa acariciándole el rostro, recordaba el sonido agitado de su respiración cuando sus piernas la acercaban corriendo, las hojas caídas por el viento a veces le acariciaban la piel de sus brazos, el aire entraba libremente por sus pulmones, sus ojos siempre se maravillaban con la serenidad que ese pequeño bosque le daba, y luego después de la caminata se encontraba él, apoyado en el tronco esperándola.

Sonrió algo más alegre, si bien Inuyasha no estaría ahora dentro de su vida siempre tendría con ella aquellos recuerdos, cada conversación que habían tenido, incluso las peleas absurdas, las reacciones de él que la asombraban y confundían, reacciones que ahora Kagome comprendía eran producto de los celos.

De pronto se coló en su mente el recuerdo cuando Inuyasha se enfadó sólo por que ella intercambio un par de palabras con el joven encargado de la única biblioteca que había cerca del lugar, era un muchacho amable de ojos azules y su cabello oscuro siempre estaba trenzado.

Inuyasha caminaba molesto, rápido, daba zancadas cada vez más amplias y rapidas, respiraba agitado y el brillo en sus ojos dorados parecía fulminar. Kagome lo seguía preocupada, iba casi corriendo por el avanze rapido de él, no entendía por qué su amigo había reaccionado así si ella sólo fue un por libro a la biblioteca. Llegaron al roble e Inuyasha cerró su mano en puño y golpeó fuerte la corteza, la joven se asustó y no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran fuerte, casi como si estuviera gritando.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Detente! –le dijo acercandose lentamente -¿qué es lo que te pasa? –le dijo en un susurro mientras observaba el perfil de él, quien había cerrado los ojos.

-Ese Bankotsu no es de confiar –le dijo molesto aún y sin mirarla, ella quiso sonreír definitivamente su amigo era muy sobreprotector.

-Inuyasha yo sólo fui por el libro –le dijo frunciendo el ceño sin comprender la reacción de él.

-No me gusta como te mira –le respondió intentando contener su ira, odiaba la expresión de ese hombre cuando la miraba.

-No entiendo por qué estás así –le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la corteza del árbol y se dejaba caer para sentarse rendida sobre las raíces del antiguo árbol. Inuyasha la miró mientras ella se sentaba y enfocaba sus ojos en el horizonte, luego imitó el gesto de Kagome y también se sentó.

-Eres demasiado confiada, a cualquier persona le sonríes –le dijo sin cambiar el tono molesto de su voz. Kagome respiró profundamente iba a decir algo, pero Inuyasha se le adelantó –Se le nota en los ojos que quiere ser algo más que tu amigo –le confesó sintiendo impotencia, porque Kagome aún no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, no entendía como podía ser tan ciega. –Pero para mí solo es un amigo –le dijo de forma calmada, esperando poder calmar a su amigo.

-Parece que tendremos que aclararselo –le dijo Inuyasha evitando mirarla aún.

-Dudo que quiera hablar conmigo luego de tu reacción –le dijo algo divertida, recordando que de pronto su amigo parecía reclamarla como un novio, algo que a ella la llenaba de la más hermosa de las ilusiones. –Supongo que mientras esté contigo ningún hombre va a querer acercarse a mí. –Inuyasha sintió aquellas palabras como si fueran una daga en medio de su corazón ¿Acaso él era una molestia para Kagome? Y su furia se desató, se levantó rapidamente y volvió a golpear con su puño el tronco del roble.

-¡Maldición Kagome! –dijo alzando el tono de voz, Kagome se levantó y lo miró asustada -¿Estas diciendo que soy una molestia para tí? –le preguntó mirandola a los ojos, para luego desviar la vista nuevamente. Kagome se quedó en silencio, avanzó unos pasos para quedar de frente a él, con lentitud acercó una de sus manos al rostro de él.

-Inuyasha –susurró, él no quería verla –Inuyasha, mírame, vuelve, regresa –le susurró para tranquilizarlo, él respiro profundamente sintiendo que la rabia disminuía con sólo el contacto de la pequeña mano de Kagome en su rostro. Luego, lentamente alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, Kagome le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y volvió a susurrar.

-vuelve Inuyasha, calma,estoy aquí – el joven la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, Kagome se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Inuyasha de inmediato respondió el abrazo sintiéndose de pronto tan feliz, porque la tenía sólo para él.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Inuyasha –le dijo Kagome dentro del abrazo –Bankotsu no me interesa –le aseguró, intentando que el joven de ojos dorados comprendiera que su corazón era sólo de él.

-Te van a encantar las cosas nuevas que te compré –dijo de pronto su madre, sacandola abruptamente de sus recuerdos.

-¿Era necesario? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Te dije que te mimaría –le dijo su madre mientras le tomaba una de las manos a su hija, quería por todos los medios posibles hacer feliz a su hija, ya que la había llevado casi a la fuerza hacia otro país durante años y ahora, a pesar de que Kagome era una adulta había logrado traerla de nuevo. Volteó su rostro hacia la ventana del vehículo y se fijó en el paisaje. Nunca olvidaría el día en que su hija la había mirado con tanto enojo y dolor.

Pasaron unos segundos, y la señora Higurashi se fijó en una de las casas más grande del condominio.

-Dicen que los Taisho vuelven pronto de sus vacaciones –dijo retomando la conversación anterior –debe ser por el compromiso de tu prima –le dijo con alegría. Kagome tragó con dificultad y no quiso mirar la casa, no estaba preparada, no aún.

De pronto el automóvil se detuvo Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaban finalmente en casa.

-Bienvenida a casa señorita Higurashi –le dijo Ginta mientras se bajaba del automóvil y de manera respetuosa le abría la puerta a Kagome. La joven se bajó en seguida, miró a su alrededor maravillada, recordaba su casa algo más pequeña. Sonrió abiertamente reconociendo el lugar y a la anciana que venía apresurada a su encuentro, era Kaede una de las sirvientas del lugar, quien la conocía desde que era una bebé.

-Mi querida niña –le dijo la anciana, Kagome se acercó a ella, ambas se abrazaron.

-Al fin en casa –susurró Kagome aliviada de estar en Japón.

* * *

Una semana más tarde se encontraba Kagome caminando por el pequeño paseo comercial ubicado en las cercanías del conjunto de casas, llevaba en su mano derecha algunas bolsas, su madre la había instado a salir de compras, pese a sus intentos por negarse, al menos le había servido para recorrer el lugar sola, aunque no completamente ya que el joven Ginta la esperaba cerca dentro del automóvil. En su mano derecha llevaba el nuevo móvil que su madre le había regalado, junto con un notebook, algunos muebles, ropa, y la promesa de un automóvil una vez que sacara su licencia para conducir en Japón. Sus dedos marcaban lentamente el número de su amiga Sango, se llevó el móvil al oído esperando el tono.

-¿Diga? –respondió la voz contrariada de su amiga, no conocía el número.

-¿Sango? –consultó Kagome.

-¡Kagome! –le dijo alegre en cuanto reconoció su voz -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú? –le preguntó animada

-Muy bien, ayer vimos a nuestro bebé –le dijo de forma rapida y emocionada su amiga -¿puedes creerlo? ¡es maravilloso! En cuanto nos veamos te llevare una copia de la grabación –le dijo eufórica al otro lado de la línea.

-Me alegro mucho amiga –le dijo Kagome entusiasmada, sería muy emocionante conocer desde ya al primer hijo de Sango.

-¿Qué me cuentas tú? –le preguntó, Kagome suspiró antes de contestar

-aquí estoy estretando móvil nuevo y paseo por la nueva plaza –le dijo, mientras se detenía en frente a una banca y se sentaba.

-Registraré tu nuevo número de inmediato ¿Que tal la vuelta a casa?

-Uff ni te imaginas, mi madre me ha comprado cosas como loca, he intentado persuadirla de lo contrario pero parace imposible.

-Debe sentirse culpable aún –le dijo Sango, recordando la tristeza de Kagome al marcharse.

-Espero que simplemente lo olvide –le confesó –le he dicho tantas veces que fuí muy feliz en Francia, pero ella insiste.

-Así es tu madre amiga, creo que ella siempre ha presentido todo lo que te pasa, aunque no lo sepa desde tus labios.

-lo sé –le dijo, mientras enfocaba sus ojos en un automóvil que acaba de estacionarse en la acera de frente, luego bajó la vista y no se percató de quién era el hombre que conducía.

-¿y Kikyo? –le preguntó Sango con voz preocupada.

-No he pensado mucho en ese asunto –le respondió con voz monótona –he intentado mantenerme ocupada –le aclaró.

-Entiendo –le dijo, conteniendose de agregar algo más.

Sango conocía a la perfección la historia de su amiga con Inuyasha, quien era también el mejor amigo de sus esposo, fue por él por quien supo sobre el compromiso entre Kikyo e Inuyasha quiso averiguar para contarle todo a Kagome, pero su amiga se lo prohibió, desde que se había mudado a Francia y él no había respondida las cartas Kagome se había negado con mucho esfuerzo a que Sango le hablara de él, no quería saber de su vida por terceras personas ya que sospechaba que Inuyasha la odiaba y sería mejor dejar todo así.

-Cuando termine todo esto de la cena –prosiguió Kagome intentando sonar animada –iré a Tokio a visitarte, estoy impaciente por conocer a tu pequeño.

-Eso sería maravilloso –le dijo Sango alegre –tú sólo avísame.

-Debo irme –dijo de pronto Kagome, levantandose de la banca

-cuidate mucho –le dijo Sango casi de manera maternal, Kagome le respondió.

-Tú también, dale mis cariños a Miroku, adiós.

Cortó la llamada y guardó el móvil dentro de un pequeño bolso que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, luego levantó la vista y comenzó a caminar. Su primera semana en Japón había sido algo agitada, por lo que casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en áquel compromiso, salvo ahora que Sango le preguntaba. Su propósito al parecer se estaba cumpliendo y la prueba final sería en una semana, caminó orgullosa de sí misma, si seguía así podría pronto olvidarse de aquella ilusión de juventud y seguir con su vida. De pronto sintió que la carga de su mano izquierda parecía mas liviana miró y se dió cuenta de que una de las bolsas había quedado olvidada sobre la banca.

-pero qué despistada –se dijo, volteando para dirigirse hacia la banca, recogió la bolsa, iba dispuesta a caminar pero cuando alzó la vista, vio que entrando al autómovil se encontraba un hombre de cabellos largos y negros, su silueta le era muy conocida. De inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y sus ojos amenazaron con dejar caer las lágrimas por tanto tiempo contenidas, jamás se olvidaría de su silueta, siempre lo reconocería.

-Inuyasha –susurró pasmada, de pronto se había quedado inmóvil, sólo escuchaba su respiración y el latir desbocado de su corazón. Él pareció sentir su mirada y se asomó por la ventana, en cuanto su rostro se volvió al de ella Kagome se giró y caminó rapidamente hacia Ginta quien se había acercado para ayudarla con las bolsas. En cuanto se encontraron el joven se preocupó ya que de pronto Kagome parecía haber perdido todo el color de su rostro y su expresión mostraba una gran conmoción.

-señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Continuará...

**- - - - - - -**

**Holaaaaa!!! A todas las lectoras de este fic aquí al fin vengo con el capítulo tres, lamento la demora en actualizar, pero he estado sin muucho tiempo. Pronto comenzaré otro año en la universidad y los trámites para mi matrícula me tomaron tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ese encuentro me dejó entusiasmada para escribir el próximo capítulo... pronto va a entrar Inuyasha en escena asi que estén atentas.**

**Les mando muuchos saludos y gracias de corazón a quienes han leído esta idea nueva.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo**

**Espero sus opiniones**

**Atte.**

**Isis**

**Pd: perdón las faltas, escribí muy rápido.**


	4. El prometido

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

**Capítulo 4: **El prometido

-Inuyasha –susurró pasmada, de pronto se había quedado inmóvil, sólo escuchaba su respiración y el latir desbocado de su corazón. Él pareció sentir su mirada y se asomó por la ventana, en cuanto su rostro se volvió al de ella Kagome se giró y caminó rapidamente hacia Ginta quien se había acercado para ayudarla con las bolsas. En cuanto se encontraron el joven se preocupó ya que de pronto Kagome parecía haber perdido todo el color de su rostro y su expresión mostraba una gran conmoción.

-señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Lo miró pasmada casi con pánico en los ojos, Ginta se le acercó para recibir las compras y volvió a preguntarle

-¿Señorita Kagome se encuentra bien? ¿pasó algo? –la joven lo miró y pestañeó algo confundida, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho, las manos comenzaban a sudar, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y sus rodillas parecían de pronto no sostenerla. Respiró profundamente intentando darse fuerzas y volver a la realidad ya que él sin duda era una ilusión, no podía ser verdad que Inuyasha volviera a la ciudad antes que Kikyo.

-Estoy bien Ginta –dijo luego de unos segundos conteniendo las ganas que sentía de voltearse y ver áquel automóvil. –Aunque me siento algo mareada ¿Podemos ir a casa? –le preguntó y de inmediato el joven chofer le abrió la puerta del vehículo para que ella entrara.

El viaje a casa le pareció extremadamente corto, esperaba tranquilizarse y poder sonreirle sin problemas a los habitantes de su hogar, pero al parecer tendría que huir hacia su habitación hasta que se sintiera completamente repuesta. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Kagome agradeció no encontrarse con ninguna de las sirvientas por los alrededores, se apresuró todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron en avanzar hasta la residencia. Aunque al pasar por la sala su madre estaba leyendo y sus paso no fueron silenciosos.

-¿Kagome? –dijo su madre cuando la sintió pasar, la joven se detuvo en seco y susurró muy despacio -¡maldición! –de inmediato se asombró de su reacción, hacía mucho tiempo que no maldecía.

-¡Hija! –exclamó su madre contenta, pero luego hizo un gesto de desaprobación al ver que su hija no traía nada en las manos.

-Mamá –dijo Kagome intentando aclarar su voz, para que su madre no notara su turbación.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde? –le dijo la mujer acercándose a ella, Kagome se sintió nuevamente nerviosa, ya que su madre parecía analizarla con detalle.

-Todo bien, te gustará todo lo que compré –le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos recordando que había dejado a Ginta con sus bolsas, se volteó y el muchacho ya venía entrando a la casa.

-Perdón Ginta –le dijo Kagome acercándose a él, reprochándose por haber casi huido al interior de la casa

-No se preocupe señorita, usted no se sentía bien –le dijo el Joven, Kagome quiso agregar algo más, pero de inmediato su madre se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente.

-Pero querida –le dijo preocupada –¡estás helada! ¿Qué te sucede? –Kagome rápidamente se alejó unos pasos, no quería ver a todos preocupados por ella.

-Sólo es algo que comí –le dijo sonriendo –creo que necesito recostarme un momento –agregó intentando avanzar lo más pronto posible hacia su habitación.

-Pero hija si quieres en seguida llamo a un médico –le dijo intentando averiguar por qué su hija de pronto lucía tan pálida.

-No madre, no es necesario –le dijo con la voz más segura –estoy bien, además le prometí a Sango que la llamaría.

-Pero... –las palabras de la señora Higurashi quedaron en el aire, ya que de pronto su hija se había esfumado y subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

En cuanto entró a su cuarto se apoyó en la puerta, respiró profunda varias veces, cerró los ojos y revivió en su mente la silueta de áquel hombre ¿acaso sería posible? ¿Realmente se trataba de Inuyasha?, de inmediato recordó su móvil, lo sacó con algo de dificultad puesto que sus manos le temblaban y marcó el número de Sango, esperó el tono y esté sonó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces pero su amiga no contestó, volvió a llamar pero el resultado fue el mismo, suspiró de pronto sintiéndose agotada y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Por qué? –dijo mirando al techo -¿Qué es lo que me pasa? -se preguntó sintiéndose nuevamente como cuando tenía quince años –Soy una completa idiota –dijo reprochándose nuevamente ¿Cuando iba a entender que ya habían pasado diez años? Inuyasha tenía su vida, y todo lo relacionado con él sólo tenían que ser recuerdos tal vez los más hermosos que tenía, pero eran sólo eso, había sido una tarde efímera junto al roble y un beso que no olvidaría pero sólo eso y nada más.

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidar? –dijo nuevamente, sintiéndose tan niña encerrada en una burbuja y soñando con un príncipe perfecto. –Esto tiene que parar hoy –dijo sentándose en la cama y fijando su vista en el nuevo notebook que le había obsequiado su madre. Se levantó casi de un salto y se acercó hasta su escritorio, encendió el computador y esperó a que cargara. De pronto todo estaba claro, luego del invierno comenzarían los curso de post grado en distintas universidades y tenía todo su curriculum en formato digital, comenzó a visitar distintas páginas, su búsqueda se concentró en tres ciudades, París, Tokio y Nueva York, en alguna de ellas la aceptarían y cada curso duraba algo más de un año. Eso sería espléndido, esperaría a la boda de su prima y luego estaría libre de partir y seguir desarrollando su carrera, aunque antes de hacer click en la opción de enviar su solicitud una pregunta surgió en su mente ¿Qué pensará mi madre?.

Por algunos segundos todos sus repentinos planes quedaron detenidos, claro que su madre no lo aceptaría habían vuelto hacía poco tiempo a su casa y al parecer su progenitoria quería pasar mucho tiempo en Japón. Meditó todo por algunos minutos, pero quiso pensar en ella, ya era una mujer adulta y su madre tenía que respetar sus decisiones. Además la fecha de postulación estaba casi al límite, quizas las personas encargadas de admisión no fijarían su atención en una postulación tan tardía. Envió la solicitud y se sintió más calmada, casi contenta, cerró los ojos recordando cómo era sentir el vaivén del viento en sus cabellos, desde el balcón del departamento en París.

De pronto la suave melodía de su móvil la alertó, avanzó hasta la cama donde lo había dejado, reconociendo de inmediato el número de Sango. Miró el móvil dudando entre contestar o no, pero luego lo acercó a su oído.

-¿Sango? –intentó parecer calmada sin éxito Sango la conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué sucedió? –dijo con notoria preocupación en la voz, Kagome lamentó haberla llamado, su amiga ahora estaba embaraza quizás no sería prudente molestarla con sus cosas –Perdón por no atender –Kagome se quedó en silencio -¿Qué sucedió? –volvió a insistir Sango, escuchando cómo su amiga suspiraba antes de hablar.

-Lo vi –susurró, temiendo que alguien en la casa la escuchara. Mejor sería desahogarse y dejar de pensar en aquello

-¿a quién? –preguntó Sango, mientras veía como los ojos de su esposo la miraban como pidiéndole perdón.

-a Inuyasha Taisho –le confesó, sintiendose extraña al nombrarlo frente a otra persona, ya que desde que se había mudado a Francia evitaba decir su nombre.

-¿Qué? –le dijo Sango, entendiendo la expresión de su marido, haciendole una seña con su mano para que no se moviera de la habitación. Miroku tendría que explicar luego de la llamada de Kagome.

-No estoy muy segura pero...

-¿Dónde fue eso? –le preguntó Sango, intentando relacionar los últimos hechos para que ese encuentro fuera posible.

-En la plaza, luego de que corté nuestra llamada –le confesó Kagome, sintiéndose nuevamente tan nerviosa. Pasaron unos segundos en que ambas se quedaron en silencio y luego Kagome resignada agregó

-¿Puedes creer que aún lo reconozco de lejos? –Sango apretó su telefóno al otro lado de la línea, ella sabía mucho acerca de Inuyasha pero Kagome le había echo jurar que jamás le diría nada. Respiró algo ansiosa y sin contenerse le dijo.

-Kagome es que yo... –le dijo dudano y la joven de inmediato comprendió que Sango intentaba decir algo.

-Tal vez estoy loca, es imposible ellos no vuelven hasta la próxima semana –le dijo interrumpiendo a su amiga, que no se rindió y quiso intentarlo nuevamente.

-Amiga es que debes saberlo.. Inuyasha...

-¡No! –exclamó de pronto Kagome, intentando no alzar la voz no quería que Sango se molestara con ella, ni tampoco que le sucediera algo a su bebé...

-pero amiga... –insistió Sango casi mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle a Kagome todo lo que sabía.

-¡No! –volvió a exclamar Kagome cerrando los ojos –no quiero saber nada, él no respondió mis cartas. Es mejor así.

-Ay Kagome... –susurró Sango rindiéndose, mientras su marido le tomaba cariñosamente la mano que tenía libre.

-Gracias por escucharme –dijo de pronto, tenía que cortar pronto la llamada, sentía que alguien subía por las escaleras –debo irme

-descuida Kagome, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –le dijo Sango lamentando no estar con su amiga.

-Cuidate mucho, dale mis cariños a Miroku y al bebé

-y tú no olvides mi visita – le recordó cariñosamente, teniendo en el fondo la esperanza de poder contarle de una vez todo lo que sabía acerca de Inuyasha y la relación que tenía con Kikyo.

-Adiós

-Adiós.

Kagome Cortó la llamada, dejó el móvil en su mesa de noche y se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama, respiró profundamente sintiéndose agotada, definitivamente el día de compras había sido uno de los más agotadores desde su llegada a Japón. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran llevandola a un profundo sueño.

* * *

Los días siguientes parecieron transcurrir a gran velocidad, la familia Higurashi se acomodó en poco tiempo a la nueva rutina que ahora tendrían en Japón, Kagome a tráves de internet comenzó a enviar su información profesional a variadas ofertas de trabajo, sus estudios en literatura ampliaban la oferta laboral a una gran cantidad de áreas podría dedicarse a la enseñanza, a la traducción a la investigación, en fin. Kagome por una parte se sentía optimista y esperaba lograr encontrar trabajo en algunas semanas, aunque su madre insistía en que tal vez lo mejor sería que trabajara en la empresa familiar, pero la joven quería mostrarle a su progenitora su capacidad de sobrevivir sola.

Luego de aquella accidentada tarde en la plaza Kagome había vuelto a la aparente calma, aún se sentía algo sola por la ausencia de Midoriko quien estaba terminando de culminar un negocio, pero no contarían con su presencia en Japón por algunas semanas, ya que la asistente de su madre había decidido tomar sus vacaciones y recorrer algunas playas de Europa.

La necesidad de la presencia de Midoriko de pronto se vio acrecentada, cuando sin previo aviso Kagome se encontró que el regreso de su prima Kikyo era inminente. Casi sin notarlo los días habían pasado, ese día Kagome se levantó con algo de pereza eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y bajó las escaleras para ir a desayunar como siempre en el comedor, en un principio no prestó atención de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con su madre.

-¡Hija! –le dijo en tono de reproche mirandola de pies a cabeza –aun estás en pijama –Kagome tomó sus rizos azabaches y los sostuvo en una cola de caballo, miró con atención a su madre quien al parecer se preparaba para salir.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo extrañada, sentandose en el lugar que ocupaba todas las mañanas. Su madre negó con la cabeza algo molesta, no podía creer que su hija olvidara un día tan importante.

-¡no se en que mundo andas niña! –le dijo mientras le hacía una seña a Kaede para que le acercara el desayuno a su hija. Kagome intentó recordar algo, pero últimamente sus pensamientos estaban volcados a encontrar trabajo, miró a su alrededor y de pronto su hogar le pareció distinto, las cortinas no eran las mismas y se escuchaba el sonido de los sirvientes cada uno dedicado con concentración a sus labores, todo parecía estar resplandeciente. Su atención se desvió luego hacia Kaede que sólo traía desayuno para una persona, se volteó entonces hacia el rostro de su madre.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –le preguntó mientras esperaba a que Kaede le sirviera para luego tomarle una de sus manos cariñosamente –buenos días –le dijo y Kaede respondió –Buenos días señorita –luego ubo una pausa y la madre de Kagome se levantó de la mesa –señora –agregó Kaede –Ginta la espera en el automóvil. Sólo entonces Kagome sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad, miró a los ojos a su madre y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede? –su madre sonrió algo resignada, su hija parecía estar completamente distraída.

-Hoy tendremos una cena muy importante –le aclaró su madre –Hablé hace una hora con Tsubaki y en la tarde conoceremos al prometido de Kikyo –Kagome sintió de pronto cómo un abismo se abría bajo sus pies, había pensado tanto tiempo sobre este día y ahora su cabeza de pronto lo olvidaba. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, su corazón latía de pronto tan aprisa y en su espalda sintió cómo un sudor frío la recorría.

-Ahora come algo, luego necesitaré tu ayuda para la decoración de la mesa. Koharu la sobrina de Kaede te ayudara. Yo iré por algunas compras que faltan, nos veremos más tarde. –La señora Higurashi salió del comedor en dirección a la salida de la casa, Kaede por su parte se dirigió a la cocina pronto tendría que comenzar a preparar las recetas que su ama le había solicitado para la cena.

Kagome miró su desayuno, tomó una de las cucharas revolvió un poco su cereal y sintió que el hambre abandonaba su cuerpo, dejó la cuchara a un lado, se llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza reprochandose por su falta de atención. El día había llegado, tendría que enfrentar a su prima y a Inuyasha, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por su madre, tenía que saber comportarse y resistir todo este día que sin duda alguna se le haría demasiado lento.

* * *

El día había transcurrido entre un sin número de quehaceres, desde el arreglo de las flores del jardín, cómo la limpieza a fondo que se había realizado en la sala y en el comedor. Se habían cambiado las cortinas y otros tapices, se ordenaron los muebles, las cristalería brillaba, se había ordedado los elementos para decorar la mesa todo de un color crema, se habían sacado unos floreros traidos desde China. Todo estaba brillante, con un resplandor que a Kagome se le hacía familiar siempre que su madre era la anfitriona de algún evento, éste se carectirazaba por la elegancia hasta en el mínimo detalle.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y Kagome estaba encargada de ordenar todo en la mesa, había que instalar los platos, servicios, copas, velas, servilletas, flores, y todo tenía un orden perfecto.

Koharu una joven de unos 22 años había comenzado a trabajar desde hacía unos meses en la hacienda Higurashi, en sólo unas semanas Kagome sentía una gran simpatía hacía ella. La joven trabajaría una temporada con el fin de juntar algunos recursos para luego retomar sus estudios en gastronomía, Kagome en cuanto la conoció sentía un aprecio por el esfuerzo de la joven y quería ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible. Además que sus ojos demostraban que era una persona de sentimientos nobles.

Estaban ambas dentro del gran comedor poniendo en orden todos los elementos que la señora Higurashi había encargado, Kagome tenía en sus manos algunos cubiertos para instalarlos cada uno en los cinco lugares que estaban dispuestos en la gran mesa. Koharu por su parte ordenaba unas rosas color amarillo pastel en dos floreros de cristal, empeñada en realizar su mejor trabajo ya que le encantaba todos los detalles que debían tomarse en cuanta en una buena comida.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó de pronto Kagome, mientras su atención se traspasaba desde los cubiertos a las servilletas de tela.

-Creo que son cerca de las cinco de la tarde señorita –le respondió Koharu, admirando la belleza que habían adquirido los botones de rosas con sólo unos toques.

-Debemos terminar pronto, aún debo darme un baño –le dijo Kagome intentando en todo momento expresar lo calmada que debía estar, aunque en realidad no lo sintiera.

-Espero que la Señora se sienta complacida con nuestro trabajo –dijo la joven sirvienta mientras veía como su joven ama finalizaba con los últimos detalles.

-Todo estará bien, agradezco tu ayuda Koharu –le dijo Kagome, cerrando los ojos mientras un agradable olor inundaba el comedor proveniente desde la cocina. Una de las cosas que había extrañado durante su estadía en París eran las comidas deliciosas que Kaede se esmeraba en prepararle.

-Creo que los invitados se irán alegres –señaló Koharu, pensando en la familia de sus amas. De pronto en su mente le vinieron los recuerdos de los rumores sobre la prima de Kagome y su prometido. Su personalidad extrovertida y también curiosa, de pronto la hizo hablar sin pensar.

-Se sorprenderá cuando vea a la pareja –le dijo a Kagome, quien se volteó y la miró con los ojos confundidos al parecer Koharu algo quería decir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó intrigada, saliendo de su concentración ya que no quería que ningún detalle se le olvidara.

-¿No se enteró de los rumores en el condominio? –le preguntó Koharu recordando todo lo que se había dicho sobre Kikyo y su prometido, Kagome la miró desconcertada ella no sabía mucho sobre su prima ya que su última comunicación con Kikyo se había efectuado a tráves de postales, correo electrónico y en ciertas ocaciones por mensajes a traves de alguna sesión de chat.

Ningua de las jovenes se percató de que Kaede había entrado al lugar y había escuchado las palabras de Koharu, Kagome de pronto sintió una gran curiosidad y cuando quiso preguntar algo más sintió la voz seria de Kaede tras su espalda.

-Koharu, necesito de tu ayuda en la cocina –la sirvienta miró la expresión seria de su tía y comprendió que sus palabras al parecer habían ido algo más lejos de lo permitido. Su tía siempre se había empeñado en señalarle lo importante que era no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los amos, y éste en particular era uno de los más delicados y a ninguna de ellas le correspondía emitir opinión alguna.

-Si me disculpa señorita Kagome –Dijo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse del lugar, dejando a Kagome con la pregunta no formulada en sus labios, en cuanto ingresó a la cocina junto a su tía recibió la llamada de atención que sabía merecía.

- - - - - - - - - -

Minutos más tarde se encontraba Kagome frente al espejo de su habitación, inspeccionaba con atención su imágen. Llevaba un vestido de color azul cobalto, estaba sujeto con pequeños tirantes sobre sus hombros y que su cruzaban en la espalda, tenía un lazo negro en la cintura y luego la tela caía hasta sus rodillas, en sus pies llevaba un fino calzado negro con un taco pequeño, sobre sus piernas traía unas medias de color negro ya que el comienzo inminente del otoño se sentía en el ambiente. En su cuello tenía una fina gargantilla de oro blanco, en cuanto a maquillaje, sólo llevaba algo de brillo en los labios, un toque de sombra celeste en los ojos y algo de máscara en las pestañas, sus rizos azabaches caían libre por su espalda, debido a la falta de tiempo para prepararse se había decidido por llevar su pelo suelto como lo utilizaba la mayoría de los días.

-Llegó el día –suspiró Kagome, mientras miraba con atención su imágen reflejada en el espejo, nuevamente se sentía dividida entre dos sensaciones quería ver a su prima, quería hablar con ella, saber de sus viajes y de su vida. Pero no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a él, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos dorados, a veces quería olvidarlo y pensar que era un humano más que habitaba la tierra, pero definitivamente en diez años eso había sido imposible. Se había imaginado tantas veces el día en que se encontraría con Inuyasha nuevamente, quería preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado con las cartas, quería saber por qué no intentó buscarla, por qué todo quedó sólo con ese beso bajo el roble. Suspiró sintiéndose cansada e infantil, Inuyasha no le debía explicaciones de ningún tipo y ella a pesar de todo lo que sentía intentaría no entablar conversación ni relación alguna con él. Pronto sería el esposo de su prima y eso ella tenía que entenderlo, esperaba de corazón que la cena la ayudara para olvidarlo y poder continuar.

De pronto unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación la alertaron, quiso mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil pero el sonido en la puerta volvió a llamar, por lo que se acercó, y abrió.

-¡Mi querida prima! –Kagome abrió los ojos asombrada, pues pensaba que aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que los invitados llegaran a su hogar, pero ahora tenía a su prima frente a ella que se le acercó para abrazarla. Tardó un par de segundos en responder el abrazo ya que no esperaba que Kikyo subiera por ella, pero luego de un par de segundos le respondió, cerró los ojos y pensó: Kagome tienes que ser fuerte.

-Kikyo… -le dijo sonriendo, mientras ambas se separaban. Kagome miró a su prima con atención seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Su cabello largo, negro y liso se encontraba perfecto, el rostro pálido lucía suave cartente de alguna imperfección, los ojos de su prima reflejaban alegría y le correspondía la mirada atenta. Kikyo traía un vestido carmín que se sujetaba al cuerpo por una serie de lazos que cruzaban la parte de arriba en diagonal hasta la cintura, sobre sus hombros unas mangas negras de delicado encaje y llevaba unos tacones negros que la hacían verse algo más alta que Kagome.

Kikyo miró a Kagome también con atención, sintiendo un pequeño malestar al percatarse de que su prima desde Francia había retornado más hermosa y con un aire distinguido. Siempre le había llamado la atención la formación perfecta de los rizos de Kagome y aunque ella había intentado con los mejores estilistas su cabello siempre sería liso. Cerró los ojos intentado alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, ella ahora estaba comprometida con un hombre elegante y distinguido, pronto su vida estaría asegurada, por lo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su prima, que a pesar de todas sus comodidades seguía soltera.

-¿Cómo has estado prima? –pregunto Kikyo de pronto interesada por saber todo sobre Kagome.

-Acostumbrandome al ritmo de Japón –le respondió la joven sonriendo -¿y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –Kikyo arrugó hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia mientras se adentraba en la habitación de Kagome –Espantoso, no quedaba ningún boleto en primera ¿puedes creer que viajé en clase turista? –La joven la miró y sonrió definitivamente su prima seguía siendo la misma.

-Al menos ya estás acá… -susurró Kagome sentándose con Kikyo sobre su cama, de pronto bajó su vista y sus ojos parpadearon al notar el anillo de diamantes que portaba su prima en la mano. Kikyo notó el asombro en los ojos de la joven y le acercó la mano sonriendo para que su prima admirara la joya.

-Es hermoso –le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, tratando de reprimir un sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta.

-Yo quería otro modelo pero él prefirió éste –le dijo, cómo restándole importancia sin nombrar a su prometido. Kagome sintió que su corazón se le escaparía del pecho, ahora al ver el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de su prima le confirmaba todo.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte –dijo de pronto Kikyo tomando ambas manos de Kagome y mirándola a los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que sería con su nueva vida.

-¿y la tía? –le preguntó Kagome, intentando desviar la vista del anillo

-Está abajo con tu madre y mi novio –dijo Kikyo haciendo una pausa para concentrarse en el semblante de su prima, quería ver si había algún atisbo de celos en Kagome. Pero los ojos de su prima no le mostraban más que buenos sentimientos hacia ella, suspiró y sonrió –quería preguntarte algo, por eso me adelanté y subí hasta tu alcoba.

-Adelante –le dijo Kagome, sonriendo levemente intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar sus emociones.

-¿Serías mi dama de honor en la boda? –Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el rostro sonriente de Kikyo esperaba una respuesta, ella no quería saber nada de la boda de su prima y esto significaba incluso participar de algunos preparativos. El latido de su corazón le pareció lento y doloroso, no podía negarse a la petición Kikyo era parte de su familia, pero…

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Kikyo algo nerviosa, habían pasado algunos segundos y su prima parecía no reaccionar. Kagome pestañeó un par de veces y sintiendo como si una espina atravesara su corazón respondió.

-Me encantaría.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Muchas gracias! –le dijo alegre, mientras la abrazaba pensando en que luego de diez años era hora de hacer las paces con su prima, después de todo ella ya había ganado.

-Les diremos a todos –le dijo, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y salían ambas de la habitación de Kagome. Bajaron las escaleras y a los pies de ésta se encontraban la madre de Kagome y su tía Tsubaki. Ambas mujeres se voltearon al escuchar los pasos acercándose, Kagome miró a su tía y le pareció que el tiempo no pasaba en ella, su cabello era algo más cano que la última vez que la vio, pero su rostro seguía luciendo joven y perfecto, tal como el de Kikyo. La mujer estaba completamente vestida de negro y a la luz resaltaban sus joyas, esa era una de las pasiones de Tsubaki, que había sido heredada por Kikyo.

-Querida estás espléndida –le dijo sonriendo levemente y casi con voz monótona, Kagome se acercó a su tía y la abrazó, recordaba que era algo fría y siempre le llamaba la atención lo distinta que era a su padre. Al parecer eso no había cambiado, Kikyo había heredado algo de esa frialdad también, aunque Kagome quiso creer que con el tiempo y también con el compromiso su prima se había transformado en una mejor persona. Claro que la joven ignoraba una serie de sucesos en los que su prima y su tía habían sido parte, y que de alguna forma afectaban la vida de ella y de su querida madre.

-Tía Kagome aceptó –dijo Kikyo volviendo a la postura correcta que Kagome le recordaba.

-Me parece maravilloso –dijo emocionada la señora Higurashi al tener a la familia nuevamente reunida. Tsubaki sonrió levemente, sintiéndose aliviada ya que no tendría que lidiar con el proceso de la organización de la boda sóla con Kikyo.

Cuando caminaban hacia la sala el sonido del timbre las alertó, Kagome supo entonces que ya estaba en casa el invitado que faltaba, sin embargo avanzó hacia la sala y esperó a que Koharu acompañada de Kikyo fueran hasta la puerta.

Los segundos siguientes le parecieron una tortura, su madre y tía conversaban animadamente y pese a que ella lucía tranquila, por dentro se desataba una pelea de emociones, que intentaba aplacar. Inuyasha y Kikyo van a casarse, se repetía una y otra vez, mientras sentía los pasos de Kikyo y los de él acercarse, su corazón latía lento y pausado, el nudo de su garganta parecía agrandarse, las manos le sudaban y a lo largo de su espalda sentía un escalofrío recorrerla. Estaba sentada sobre el sofá que le daba la espalda a la entrada, por lo que cuando vio que su tía y su madre se levantaban, acompañado del sonido de unos pasos tras ella entendió que él había llegado.

Se levantó lentamente, respiró profundamente dándose fuerzas, durante los últimos meses había pensado mucho sobre este momento, se había preparado, lo había imaginado ciento de veces de distintas formas. Pero cuando se volteó ninguna de sus reflexiones la habían preparado, pestañeó varias veces pensando que sus ojos la engañaban. Junto a Kikyo se encontraba un hombre alto, de unos 30 años, de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y algo rizado y sus ojos eran castaños casi rojizos.

-Tía, prima les presento a mi novio Naraku Miyamoto –Kikyo sonreía y Kagome sintió de pronto que sus piernas no la sostenían, todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y el latido de su corazón se había acelerado. Miró a su madre y notó en ella la confusión, el prometido de su prima no era Inuyasha Taisho.

Continuará…

………….

**Holaaaaa!! A todas las lectoras de este fic, uff al fin llegué con un capítulo nuevo espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo. ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? Kagome tiene que averiguarlo, pronto se nos viene él en la historia.**

**Espero que esta idea les gusté, gracias de corazón a quienes leen y espero sus reviews me interesa la opinión de cada una =)**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis**


	5. Entre Recuerdos

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

**Capítulo 5: **Entre recuerdos

Encendió una de las lámparas al lado de su cama, enfocó sus ojos en el reloj y éste señalaba las tres de la mañana.

-Maldición –susurró algo molesto, ésta sería nuevamente una larga noche. Se levantó de la cama, no quería pasar horas mirando el techo de su habitación como lo venía haciendo desde varias semanas, tal vez meses. Recorrió el gran departamento con lentitud, a pesar de que el lugar estaba casi en penumbras dio con un pequeño bar que tenía en la sala y se sirvió un poco de whiskey, cómo lo hacía cuando el insomnio atacaba su sueño.

Se acercó hasta el gran ventanal que había en la sala de su costoso departamento, sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en las luces de Tokio, tenía una vista privilegiada, la ciudad se veía en todo su esplendor pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Tomó un sorbo del trago, su atención se centró en uno de los edificios comerciales a los lejos que en la azotea tenía un letrero donde se anunciaba la hora y la fecha

-25 de septiembre –dijo esbozando una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, acercó el vaso hasta sus labios y bebió otro sorbo. Miró a su alrededor y sintió el peso de la soledad sobre sus hombros, a sus 26 años pensaba que su vida estaría casi solucionada. Se había graduado con honores como arquitecto en la universidad de Tokio y luego de sólo dos años ya era dueño de una pequeña empresa de construcción, el departamento donde vivía y el automóvil que conducía eran los primeros frutos de su esfuerzo, cada día se sentía orgulloso de poder lograr con su propio trabajo mantenerse, a pesar de ser heredero de una gran fortuna quería demostrarle a sus padres que podía hacerlo solo y hasta el momento su vida laboral iba en ascenso.

Su vida social y familiar también era algo que siempre se mantenía bien, sabía relacionarse con las personas y contaba con un par de amigos en los que confiaría incluso su vida. Mantenía una buena comunicación con sus padres que vivían a unas cuantas horas de distancia de Tokio, en la misma casa en donde había pasado parte de su adolescencia.

Muchas personas quizás envidiarían su vida, pero en el último tiempo la sensación de soledad no lo abandonaba –25 de septiembre –repitió nuevamente volviendo a sonreír de forma irónica, según sus planes debería estar organizando junto a su prometida la celebración de su boda, pero ahora se encontraba solo.

Dejó el vaso sin terminar sobre uno de los muebles, se encaminó en dirección a su habitación y de uno de los cajones sacó una fotografía, se sentó sobre la cama cerca de donde la única luz que había en el lugar iluminaba. Sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en la imagen en donde salía él junto a su prometida, acarició la imagen con los dedos, sintiendo cómo el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba y al interior de su garganta un nudo comenzaba a formarse

-¿Qué te sucedió Kikyo? –susurró mirando a la hermosa joven en la foto, quien había sido su novia por años y luego de meses comprometidos lo había acusado de una traición y había terminado toda relación con él.

Cada noche pensaba en ella, en cómo de la noche a la mañana parecía haber dejado de amarlo cuando él quería hacerla feliz. Dejó la fotografía a un lado y se dejo caer sobre la cama, en algún momento tuvo la mínima esperanza de que ella confiara en él y se percatara de que todo había sido un mal entendido.

-Ahora te casarás con otro –dijo, fijando su vista en el techo, pero recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo, quien le había revelado la nueva noticia. En cuanto se enteró sintió un cúmulo de emociones en su interior: rabia, ira, celos, tristeza y también resignación. Al parecer Kikyo luego de años de noviazgo nunca confiaría en él, ya que a la primera pelea había optado por marcharse, terminar con todo y seguir su vida.

A pesar de que los demás le advertían sobre el extraño carácter de Kikyo él confiaba en ella, sin saber que la joven había intervenido en su vida desde antes que él se percatara de su existencia. Siempre se había sentido agradecido de tenerla en su vida, a pesar de su carácter algo frío y de sus inseguridades él la amaba, Kikyo fue su apoyo luego de la primera ocasión en que su corazón había sufrido y con el tiempo fue sintiendo amor hacia ella. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, pero Kikyo no confiaba en él, por años no le habló de su familia completa, y cuando llevaban años descubrió que Kikyo era prima de su primer amor, Kagome Higurashi.

Llevaba algunos meses sin ella y cada día que pasaba sentía su falta, se había sentido tan feliz cuando veía que la boda se acercaba y en sólo un día todo se acabó. Su carácter orgulloso no lo dejaba expresar sus sentimientos, intentaba seguir con su vida, tratando de sacar de su corazón y mente a Kikyo Ikawa. Repitiéndose cada día que un matrimonio basado en la desconfianza no habría prosperado.

De a poco sintió como el sueño lo iba venciendo, cerró sus ojos, mientras su inconsciente, así como otras noches le traía a la memoria el rostro de su primer amor Kagome Higurashi.

- - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente el sonido del teléfono lo despertó, abrió los ojos con pereza y bufó un –Feh! Molesto, no soportaba cuando el teléfono lo despertaba. Se sentó en la cama y tomó el auricular, carraspeó intentando aclarar su voz y contestó.

-Inuyasha Taisho –dijo pensando en que tal vez la llamada fuera de negocios

-¿Estabas dormido? –sintió la voz suave de Izayoi, su madre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó mientras con la mano izquierda masajeaba sus ojos.

-Son cerca de las dos de la tarde hijo –le dijo con algo de diversión su progenitora, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con asombro y enfocó la vista en su reloj, cielos había dormido demasiado

-¡Es muy tarde! Tengo trabajo –dijo alzando la voz, mientras escuchaba ahora la risa de su madre.

-Hijo ¡pero que distraído estás! Hoy es domingo –dijo entre risas la señora Taisho, Inuyasha se tomó la cabeza con la mano libre, pensando en que sus reflexiones lo tenían alejado de la realidad.

-¿Cómo están? –le preguntó algo más calmado, sintiéndose mejor al escuchar a su madre.

-Muy contentos, estamos nuevamente instalados en el condominio –le reveló su madre, luego de una cantidad de viajes sus padres querían establecerse nuevamente en la antigua casa.

-ya veo –expresó casi sin entusiasmo en su voz, que fue percibido por su madre a la perfección.

-¿Cómo estás tu hijo? –le preguntó preocupada, no le gustaba sentir el sufrimiento de su hijo.

-Mejor –respondió Inuyasha, sin querer revelar otro detalle.

-Con tu padre estuvimos pensando en vender esta casa, luego de lo que pasó con... –Izayoi hizo una pausa para evitar nombrar a la mujer que tenía a su hijo casi en otra dimensión, pero cómo Inuyasha no dijo nada continúo –Tal vez sería lo mejor, vender este lugar y también el terreno donde está el roble.

De inmediato el joven de ojos dorados sintió como su corazón se contraía, no, ese lugar aún era importante para él, en áquel lugar era en donde se había sentido inmensamente feliz. De pronto recordó el rostro que había visto en sus sueños, respiró agitado de alguna forma extraña ella aún permanecía en alguna parte de su corazón.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó su madre preocupada, pensando en que tal vez la llamada se había cortado.

-No es necesario que cambie su vida por lo que sucedió –dijo rapidamente –por favor madre no venda el terreno del roble –le rogó casi susurrando, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir frenético pero esta vez no era por Kikyo.

-Te lo prometo –declaró la señora Taisho, al escuchar la desesperación de su hijo.

Durante los minutos siguientes la conversación se volvió más cotidiana, hablaron sobre la casa, sobre los lugares que habían visitado, sobre lo colapsado que se encontraba el aeropuerto y cosas así. Inuyasha le contó también sobre su trabajo y otras trivialidades, luego su madre con algo de timidez se atrevió a preguntar.

-quizás... podrías tomarte tus vacaciones y venir a visitarnos –le dijo dudando, mientras su esposo se acercaba para conocer la repuesta de su hijo.

-no lo sé madre... –dudó Inuyasha un momento, no se sentía preparado para encontrarse con Kikyo y su nuevo novio.

-¡Pero qué tonta! –dijo de pronto su madre, recordando que no le había contado a su hijo la última noticia.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba hasta la ventana y abría las cortinas, siendo cegado por la luz que entraba hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Me acabo de enterar –le dijo su madre entusiasmada, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosidad y transparencia de su madre, siempre le contaba todo hasta el mínimo detalle. Claro que el joven no se sentía preparado para lo que su madre le contaría. –La familia Higurashi regresa de Francia luego de diez años –le dijo contenta su madre y él sintió que su corazón se paralizaba ¿Kagome estaba de vuelta? Pensó intentando poner atención a la voz de Izayoi y no abstraerse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, pero su madre sólo hablaba de la madre de Kagome, al parecer ella tardaría unos días en llegar. Sin pensarlo Inuyasha habló.

-Intentaré tomarme las vacaciones para ir a visitarlos –le dijo casi con impaciencia, sintiendo de pronto el enorme impulso por ver a Kagome.

-¡Qué maravilla! –exclamó Izayoi contenta, mientras veía la sonrisa que esbozaba su esposo, ambos querían tener a su hijo cerca por algunos días. De pronto uno de los sirvientes le señaló que la comida estaba servida.

-Debo irme hijo

-Cuídese, dele saludos a mi padre –le respondió Inuyasha, intentando ocultar la inquietud que de pronto lo embargaba.

Colgó la llamada y dejó el auricular sobre la cama, luego se acercó hasta uno de sus muebles, abrió el primer cajón y comenzó a buscar entre una cantidad de cosas una pequeña caja, pero antes de dar con ella el sonido del teléfono volvió a alertarlo, esta vez la llamada provenía de su móvil. Miró la pantalla reconociendo el número.

-Miroku –contestó con la voz apresurada, si Kagome iba a regresar, la esposa de su mejor amigo Sango sabría los detalles. El hombre al otro lado de la línea al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha entendió que éste ya sabía para qué lo llamaba.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó, sin considerar a Kikyo en la pregunta.

-¿Es cierto? –le preguntó, sentándose en la cama, sin evitar que en su mente nuevamente se dibujara la imagen de Kagome.

-Sango me va a matar –le dijo disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, ya que su esposa siempre le había manifestado que ellos no debían inmiscuirse en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome, Miroku hizo una pausa y continuó –Kagome regresa en una semana –le reveló e Inuyasha sintió que su ser se inundaba de una nueva energía, después de tantos años Kagome estaría en Japón y él tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y también que explicarle.

-Debo irme –dijo de pronto Miroku, mientras veía que su esposa ingresaba a su hogar

-luego hablamos –le dijo Inuyasha imaginándose la cara de pánico que pondría su amigo si Sango se enfadaba –gracias amigo –añadió antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Dejó su móvil sobre el mueble y se volvió nuevamente a la búsqueda, tomó entre sus dedos una caja, era de madera teñida de rojo, en la cubierta tenía escrito con una caligragía muy delicada el Nombre Inuyasha Taisho, los destellos de la pintura dorada aún brillaban. En cuanto la miró no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en los labios, cerró los ojos y a él llegó el recuerdo.

Se encontraba Inuyasha apoyado en el tronco del roble, era su cumpleaños número diecisiete y a pesar de las insistencias de su familia había logrado escabullirse hasta áquel lugar, sólo para encontrarse con ella. Ese día lo único que le importaba era el abrazo de Kagome, se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió los delicados pasos de Kagome sobre las hojas secas, se levantó casi de un salto y se encontró con el rostro de la joven, quién le sonreía con verdadera alegría, de inmediato le respondió la sonrisa sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con sólo tenerla a unos pasos de distancia, ver a Kagome siempre le parecía la visión más hermosa que podría existir.

-Inuyasha –susurró con alegría la joven, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó. -¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó, fundiéndose en el abrazo que el joven le respondía, simplemente se sentía en las nubes en cuanto lo veía.

-gracias –susurró Inuyasha mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma floral del cabello de Kagome, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así un par de segundos, hasta que Kagome se separó con algo de dificultad del joven.

-Cierra los ojos –le pidió casi en un susurro que fue captado a la perfección por Inuyasha, quien primero la miró algo desconfiado Kagome sonrió y le explicó.

-Es una sorpresa, si no cierras los ojos me voy –le dijo, logrando que de inmediato el joven de ojos dorados los cerrara. Kagome sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un paquete de tamaño mediano, envuelto en papel negro y con un lazo rojo, tomó una de las manos de Inuyasha y se lo entregó.

-Ahora puedes abrirlos.. –le dijo mientras observaba con atención la expresión del joven.

Inuyasha abrió con lentitud el paquete y se encontró al interior con una caja de madera teñida de rojo, la sacó y sonrío cuando vio que su nombre estaba escrito en ella.

-La hice yo misma –confesó Kagome acercándose al tronco del roble y apoyando su espalda en él, gracias a la poca luz que había en el lugar Inuyasha no notaría el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Está muy linda –le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella, Kagome miró los ojos brillantes de Inuyasha, le encantaba sumergirse en el color dorado de ellos, había aprendido a conocerlo a través de su mirada y ahora él le regalaba una de las miradas más hermosas, así que espero unos segundos para admirarlo.

-El rojo es por tu color favorito –le confesó intentando quitar el sofoco que de pronto la invadía, Inuyasha despertaba en ella sensaciones completamente nuevas e intensas –y el dorado, es por tus ojos –agregó, mientras Inuyasha admiraba la hermosa caligrafía que Kagome poseía.

-Muchas gracias, siempre la tendré –le dijo embelesado por la sonrisa y el leve sonrojo que Kagome tenía.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el ventanal de su habitación volviendo a la realidad, respiró llenando sus pulmones y regocijándose con la sensación de bienestar que le daban los recuerdos compartidos con Kagome. Abrió la caja lentamente y sacó una pequeña fotografía, en ella estaba el rostro de Kagome y sus datos personales, se la habían tomado en la escuela y junto con Miroku se las habían arreglado para tomar una, acarició el rostro quinceañero de la imagen con uno de sus dedos, Kagome había sido importante para él, inclusive luego de su compromiso con Kikyo seguía recordándola, lamentablemente Kagome junto a su madre se había radicado en Francia y aunque él se había conseguido su dirección y posteriormente le envió cientos de cartas ella jamás respondió.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo resignado por la manera en que todo con Kagome había terminado, él estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz, en cuanto la besó quería pasar todo el tiempo junto a ella, pero el destino decidió otra cosa. Además Kikyo le había confesado que su prima al marcharse quería cortar con todos los lazos que la ataban a Japón, a pesar de que seguía en contacto con Sango, a él jamás le había escrito.

-yo te amaba –susurró mirando el rostro juvenil de Kagome -¿estarás molesta conmigo? –le preguntó pensando en su relación con Kikyo, pero luego negó suavemente con la cabeza si Kagome no había querido mantener una relación a distancia era su decisión.

Respiró profundamente guardando la fotografía dentro de la caja, a pesar de todo recordaba a Kagome con cariño, su imagen siempre lo llenaba de energía. Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo todo así, después de todo él había mantenido una relación con Kikyo durante varios años y eso había sido real, ya que al pasar los años sentía que la figura de Kagome era casi un sueño.

-Quizás que piensas de mí… -susurró hablándole a Kagome, pensando en que sería bueno hablar con ella y explicarle sobre la relación que había mantenido con Kikyo, aunque en realidad no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie.

- - - - -

Los días siguientes transcurrieron casi a gran velocidad, gracias al trabajo en su oficina sus reflexiones y recuerdos habían quedado vetados. Tenía que asegurarse de la entrega de dos proyectos inmobiliarios, además de la confirmación del primer proyecto que se realizaría fuera de Tokio y con inversionistas extranjeros, definitivamente su empresa de a poco se iba ganando el prestigio, su trabajo como arquitecto cada vez era más reconocido, pero con ello venían nuevas responsabilidades y también necesidades. Estaba dentro de su oficina con una pila de documentos y planos por revisar, a pesar de que había pedido que nadie lo molestara su teléfono de pronto sonaba. Bufó algo molesto y luego recordó que su secretaria estaba en el horario de colación, tomó el auricular, lo acercó a su oído y contestó algo distraído.

-Oficina de Inuyasha Taisho –hablo serio mientras observaba en su notebook el calendario sobre las próximas actividades de la empresa.

-¿Mal momento? –preguntó Miroku al otro lado de la línea, conocía a la perfección el carácter de su amigo y si Inuyasha utilizaba su voz sin emoción era porque estaba demasiado ocupado.

-La verdad es que sí –respondió relajándose un poco y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla –pero tengo unos minutos –presintiendo que Miroku tenía algo importante que decirle, sólo por eso lo llamaría hasta su mismo trabajo.

-te llamaba porque sucedió –le susurró de manera cómplice, Inuyasha de pronto sintió preocupación

-¿Sango y el bebé están bien? –le preguntó algo impaciente.

-En excelente estado –se sonrió Miroku al otro lado de la línea, Inuyasha se preocupaba mucho por su familia –pero eso no es por lo que te llamo –le explicó su mejor amigo rápidamente, tenía tan solo unos minutos para hablar con él

-Entonces… -dijo Inuyasha

-La vi Inuyasha, fuimos hasta el aeropuerto… está muy hermosa –le soltó sin preámbulo, Inuyasha de pronto sintió una punzada en su estómago y un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Respiró un par de veces, sorprendido por su reacción y a pesar de que no la había nombrado en años frente a alguien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Kagome? –dijo en un susurro.

-Así es… desde esta mañana Kagome se encuentra en Japón –le dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, porque sabía que aunque Inuyasha y Kagome lo negaran nunca la historia entre ellos se había acabado.

-pero.. –quiso agregar algo, pero en realidad las palabras y pensamientos parecían no querer coordinarse.

-Estará en casa de su madre… -agregó Miroku, respondiendo a las preguntas que Inuyasha no formulara, de pronto vio que Sango se acercaba –Debo irme amigo, que estés bien ¡adiós!

-adiós… -susurró Inuyasha mientras escuchaba el vacío al otro lado de la línea, se levantó y caminó alrededor de su escritorio

-Kagome… -susurró sintiendo un gran y repentino impulso por ir a la casa de sus padres, se acercó rápidamente a su escritorio y quiso verificar las fechas en su notebook.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó cuando se percató de que no podría tomarse algunos días sino que hasta un par de semanas, pero en un par de días sería sábado y podría viajar

-Soy un idiota –se dijo sonriendo, mientras programaba su agenda para tener algunos días libres, por más que intentara ser indiferente su impulso lo llevaría hasta encontrarse con ella –Idiota… –repitió pero sin molestia en la voz –me estoy dejando llevar por una ilusión antigua.

- - - - - -

Se encontraba Kagome y su madre dentro de la gran cocina de la casa, Kaede junto a Koharu terminaban de ordenar los utensilios utilizados para la cena, mientras madre e hija se toman un té.

Kagome tenía su vista fija hacia la ventana que daba al patio de la casa, a pesar de que se veía muy tranquila, por dentro sus emociones peleaban. Kikyo se había marchado junto a Tsubaki y Naraku hacía algunos minutos, ella se sentía demasiado confundida, no entendía cómo Kikyo le había ocultado algo tan importante, Inuyasha ya no era su novio y tanto Kagome como su madre no sabían nada al respecto.

Miró a Koharu y recordó las palabras que la joven le había dicho algunas horas antes, también a su mente llegó la conversación telefónica que mantuvo con Sango, hacía mucho tiempo su amiga intentaba decirle algo con respecto a Inuyasha pero ella siempre se lo negaba, siempre se había negado rotundamente a enterarse a cerca de la vida de él por medio de otras personas, aunque éstos fueran sus mejores amigos. Era lo mejor se repetía, ya que al pasar los años comprendía que Inuyasha no quisiera mantener una relación a larga distancia, aunque siempre había lamentado no volver a verlo, se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

Luego el tiempo transcurrió y se enteró de que él y Kikyo eran novios, no tenía nada que reprocharle, de hecho lo entendía su prima era hermosa y muy elegante, cualquier hombre estaría interesado en ella e Inuyasha no había sido la excepción. Suspiró sintiéndose agotada, maldiciendo a sus emociones e intentando aplacar el gran impulso que tenía de ir hacia el lugar donde se encontraba con él, hacia aquel prado rodeado de árboles y donde se encontraba el añoso roble, que sabía aún existía. En un comienzo sabía que pisar nuevamente aquel lugar, la haría revivir recuerdos hermosos y a la vez tristes, se había dicho a sí misma que jamás pisaría ese lugar nuevamente, pero ahora de una manera un tanto extraña las cosas habían cambiado rotundamente, quizás el destino quería que ella e Inuyasha volvieran a ser amigos, con ser su amiga Kagome se sentiría feliz, diez años sin tener a Inuyasha en su vida habían sido demasiado difíciles.

-No lo comprendo –dijo de pronto la madre de Kagome –definitivamente no lo comprendo –repitió saliendo de sus pensamientos, ciertamente el compromiso de Kikyo con áquel señor también la había sorprendido. Kagome fijó su atención en los ojos de su madre, luego ambas se centraron en Kaede y Koharu.

-Ustedes… -dijo la señora Higurashi, haciendo que ambas sirvientas se voltearan y dejaran a un lado su labor.

-Señora… -dijo Kaede, viendo cómo en los ojos de sus amas se manifestaba el desconcierto.

-¿Sabían algo de esto? –preguntó la madre de Kagome, sintiéndose algo engañada por la hermana de su esposo, se suponía que eran familia y no entendía cómo habían sido capaces de ocultar algo así.

-Sólo algunos rumores –respondió de forma rápida Koharu, sintiendo de imediato la mirada seria de su tía, pero es que no podía ocultar un secreto así, menos cuando había sido la comidilla de todos.

-pero ¿y el joven Taisho? Mi sobrina se iba a casar con él –dijo la mujer fijando la vista en la anciana Kaede, en quien confiaba plenamente y sabía que tal vez era ella la única capaz de darle alguna respuesta.

-Usted sabe que no me gusta inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos, pero ya que estamos hablando de su familia –dijo Kaede acercándose a la mesa para tomar lugar cerca de sus amas, nunca le había importado las cosas que pasaran en el condominio, pero a su señora no podía ni debía mentirle, tampoco a su pequeña.

-Hace un par de meses la señorita Ikawa y el señor Taisho se fueron de viaje, cuando volvieron la gente comenzó a hablar de que el compromiso se había terminado. –comenzó a relatar Kaede, mientras su mirada se centraba en los ojos expectantes de Kagome, algo en aquella expresión la hizo tener una especie de presentimiento, recordó vagamente el día en que su pequeña llorando le había entregado una carta dirigida al señor Taisho.

-El asunto se transformó en la comidilla de todos… -agregó Kaede.. –creo que la señorita le gritó al señor en frente a todos.

-Fue un escándalo –agregó Koharu, recordando a la perfección la escena –La Señorita Ikawa gritó en medio de la plaza, le dijo que era un traidor y que ella no se casaría con él.. –terminó de relatar y el silencio invadió el lugar por algunos segundos, a pesar de que Kagome quería preguntar muchas cosas, detalles, no se sentía capaz de ordenar sus ideas y de emitir palabra alguna.

-Me sorprende, según Tsubaki Kikyo siempre amó al joven Taisho –Kagome de pronto sintió como si su corazón fuera atravesado por un fuerte puñal, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, volteó la cabeza en dirección hacia la ventana, Kaede centró su atención en ella y en el fondo de su corazón sintió que había cometido un gran error.

-Pues, las peleas de pareja sólo son de dos.. –agregó la anciana, intentando zanjar el tema, pues no quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la familia y también se sentía de pronto sumamente preocupada por la expresión de Kagome.

-Supongo que luego nos enteraremos de más cosas… -agregó la señora Higurashi levantándose de la silla, acto imitado por Koharu y Kaede, Kagome en cambio se quedó en el lugar, su taza de té estaba llena y fría. –Esto me ha dejado agotada iré a dormir –la mujer caminó un par de pasos hasta su hija y le besó la frente –buenas noches querida.

-Buenas noches madre –respondió Kagome sin emoción en la voz, mientras veía cómo su madre se alejaba Koharu y Kaede continuaban con la tarea interrumpida llenando el lugar de pequeños sonidos.

No lo entiendo, pensó Kagome ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos?, se preguntó temiendo que siempre se quedaría con la duda en sus pensamientos, no se atrevería a preguntarle nada a su prima, ni tampoco a Sango, la versión que realmente le interesaba era la de él, Inuyasha no era un traidor y eso ella a pesar del tiempo transcurrido lo sabía a la perfección.

-Buenas noches pequeña –le dijo de pronto Kaede tomandole los hombros, habían pasado varios minutos y Kagome seguía en la misma posición, realmente el tema la había dejado casi en estado de shock, pensó Kaede, al parecer su joven ama no era indiferente a la relación que Kikyo mantenía con el joven Taisho, claro que a ella eso no debía importarle.

-Buenas noches Kaede, Koharu –susurró mirando a ambas mujeres y formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando se encontró sola en la cocina, acercó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y suspiró, se sentía tan confundida, dividida entre tantas emociones, no entendía nada –Inuyasha.. –susurró recordando aquella mañana en donde lo había visto, ahora sabía que eso era cierto ya que Kikyo no estaba en el extranjero con él, y si tal vez ella… el roble… pensó sintiendo que el corazón le volvía a latir dentro de su pecho. Se levantó casi de golpe, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, éste marcaba las once de la noche, áun no era tan tarde. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo en penumbras, al parecer todos los habitantes de casa dormirían temprano, fijó su vista en el perchero ubicado a unos metros de la puerta principal, y vio que se encontraba su abrigo negro. Sonrió alegre, no tendría que subir las escaleras, tomó la prenda entre sus manos y se abrigó con él, luego sus ojos se encontraron con un manojo de llaves, al parecer el destino quería que siguiera sus instintos.

Respiró profundamente, miró hacia todos los lugares asegurándose de no ser observada por nadie, abrió la puerta principal y salió. Comenzó a caminar con algo de prisa, sintiendo el frío en su piel, ciertamente la ausencia del verano se estaba haciendo notar. Comenzó a alejarse de la residencia, su corazón le latía cada vez más desbocado, todo estaba en penumbras, la única luz era la de la luna en lo alto del oscuro cielo. En un principio sintió algo de temor, desde hacía mucho tiempo no transitaba por áquel camino en medio del pequeño bosque que a intervalos separaba cada casa, pero se dio valor así misma, pues recordaba el camino perfectamente y si a los quince años no le había sucedido nada, hoy tampoco sería el día.

Caminaba cada vez a mayor velocidad, sintiendo el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, junto al de sus pasos, su respiración y también los grillos a lo lejos. Mientras más se acercaba, mas deseos de estar cerca del roble la invadían, debía avanzar, debía volver a ese lugar que le significaban tantos recuerdos. El viento frió hizo bailar sus cabellos, su piel ya se acostumbraba al contraste de su temperatura interior con la exterior, pero eso a Kagome poco le importaba, su atención estaba fija en el camino, recordaba la mayoría de los árboles, muchos de ellos de un gran tamaño después de tantos años. Algunos minutos de carrera después Kagome vio como la silueta del gran roble estaba cerca, sonrío al comprobar que después de todo tenía una buena memoria, pero luego arrugó el ceño al encontrarse con una cerca de madera que limitaba el lugar.

-Esto no estaba aquí… -susurró extrañada, quizás el lugar sería utilizado para alguna construcción, pensamiento que de inmediato le rompió el corazón, sería terrible que el roble fuera cortado. Se apoyó en la cerca para descansar un par de minutos, la carrera volvió su respiración agitada, le temblaban un poco las manos por el frío, por un segundo su razón intentó hacerla retomar el camino a casa, pero ella se negó.

-Ya estoy aquí… -susurró, antes de escalar la cerca y traspasar hacia el otro lado. Caminó lentamente, sonriendo y respirando la calma que le brindaba ese lugar, se acercó fijándose en los escasos detalles que la luz de la luna le entregaba.

-Deténgase –escuchó de pronto una voz masculina a su espalda, se sobresaltó.

-Esto es propiedad privada –agregó la voz, Kagome de pronto sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad, las manos comenzaban a sudarle, reconoció la voz. Se giró con lentitud y se encontró frente a un hombre alto, de cabello largo y oscuro, que la miraba fijamente, se acercó un par de pasos hasta él y la luz de la luna la ayudaron a ver el color dorado de los ojos del hombre. El tiempo pareció detenerse, el hombre la miraba con la misma expresión de asombro que tenía ella, respiró profundamente y luego preguntó.

-¿Inuyasha?....

Continuará….

- - - - -

**hola a todas las lectoras de este fic Ufff!! Hasta que al fin lo terminé…, aquí vengo con este nuevo capítulo, me demoré un poco en actualizar pero las clases me tiene****n ocupada, aunque en mi cabeza el capítulo luchaba por salir. Espero que les guste, faltaron detalles de la llegada de Inuyasha, pero eso es en el próximo, ya que sino no habría actualizado hoy.**

**Muchas gracias de corazón a quienes leen y quienes me han escrito review… aunque nuevamente les pido sus opiniones, ya que son muy importantes para mí.**

**Antes de irme les dedico a todos quienes leen este capítulo, y en especial a Faby, quien en algunos días se leyó todas mis historias ^_^.**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto…**

**Saluditos y cuídense mucho**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Atte.**

**Isis**


	6. Encuentro

Tu Amor y su Envidia

**Capítulo 6: **Encuentro.

Los primeros días de estadía en la casa de sus padres se le hicieron algo complicado, partiendo por la mañana en que llegó al lugar del condominio, como sorpresa para su madre quiso ir a la plaza para comprar algunas flores, a pesar de que la casa contaba con un gran jardín el comienzo del otoño no permitía a las plantas florecer en todo su esplendor. Entró a la tienda y quiso un ramo de rosas blancas, las favoritas de su madre, estuvo algunos minutos inspeccionando el lugar observando los distintos tipos de flores, centró su atención también en las fotografías de arreglos florales "Especial bodas", se sonrió irónico ante el texto recordando que dentro de los preparativos importantes para Kikyo estaba la elección de las flores, a él nunca le habían importando esas cosas pero para su ex prometida aquello era tan importante como el vestido _"tenemos que decorar todo con buen gusto",_ le dijo hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Señor… su encargo –le dijo la joven a cargo de la tienda, sacándolo de sus recuerdos para retornar a la realidad. Se acercó hasta ella, recibió el ramo y le dio algunos billetes.

-Su cambio… -le dijo la joven mirándolo con ¿lástima? Según lo que reconoció Inuyasha, aún en los alrededores se recordaba el incidente con Kikyo.

-quédatelo.. –le respondió apresurando sus pasos hasta la salida, no soportaba que la gente lo mirara con lástima, -maldición –susurró al salir ¿Por qué la gente no se mete en sus propios asuntos? Se preguntó molesto, definitivamente los alrededores le seguían recordando su compromiso fallido con Kikyo.

Abrió la puerta de su automóvil algo molesto, dejó las rosas en el asiento de copiloto, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y antes de hacer partir el vehículo para marcharse de ahí, giró su cabeza y miró en dirección a la acera de enfrente. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al reconocer una silueta femenina que estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente.

-Kikyo… -susurró algo contrariado, -no… -agregó sintiendo cómo su corazón, después de mucho tiempo comenzaba a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho, miró a la joven con atención, no podía reconocer sus rasgos a la perfección, pero si notó su cabello azabache y rizado en las puntas, jamás se le había olvidado.

-Kagome… -susurró nervioso, si bien su impulso lo había llevado hasta ese lugar no pensaba en verla tan pronto. Afirmó su mano a la manilla, quiso salir, cruzar la calle y hablarle pero ¿qué le diría?... los segundos parecieron pasar con gran lentitud, quiso mirarla, lamentablemente no podía admirarla con detalle. De pronto ella pareció reaccionar y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos sin parpadear siquiera, cuando al fin fue capaz de voltearse, Kagome ya no estaba en los alrededores.

Afirmó el volante con ambas manos, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente para tranquilizar a su corazón, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Si tan solo la había visto a lo lejos… no podía comprender la exaltación en su corazón, eran diez años de ausencia, se suponía que Kagome sólo era un lindo recuerdo de su adolescencia y él en estos momentos se encontraba sufriendo por el abandono de su ex prometida. Pero ahora su corazón latía con una nueva energía –Kagome –susurró su nombre y volvió a respirar, rememorando la sensación que había sentido en sus labios el día en que la besó por primera vez, la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Sonrió ahora sintiéndose alegre, a pesar de todo lo que los separaba los sentimientos que tenía por Kagome eran algo más fuerte que una simple ilusión adolescente.

-¿habrá alguna oportunidad? –se preguntó, lamentándose por primera vez de haber sido el prometido de la prima de Kagome.

…………….

Con el pasar de los días todo comenzó a parecerle más y más monótono, haciéndolo casi añorar los días que se tomaría de vacaciones, intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo y en su familia, no quería sentirse invadido por los recuerdos que muchas cosas le traían de Kikyo y tampoco quería recordar la vista fugaz de Kagome. Luego de pasar áquel día con sus padres su razón predominaba a sus impulsos, no podía estar pensando en siquiera la existencia de una mínima oportunidad con Kagome, diez años era mucho tiempo, eran demasiadas cosas las que los separaban, además Kagome no le había escrito, no le había respondido ninguna de las cientos de cartas que él se empecinaba en enviarle.

Analizó su vida desde el día en que volvió de aquellas vacaciones y no volvió a ver a Kagome, recordó todos los días que esperaba alguna respuesta, recordó el día en que se resignó y le escribió una última carta, diciéndole lo mucho que la había amado y que esperaba que fuera inmensamente feliz. Después de eso se percató de la presencia de Kikyo, en un comienzo la encontró tan parecida a Kagome que se dejó llevar por su necesidad de ella, con el tiempo fue encontrando a Kikyo cada vez más hermosa, casi sin pensarlo se encontró enamorado de ella y con unas inmensas ganas de compartir para siempre su vida junto a ella. Pensaba que ella lo amaba, que era feliz, que era una gran amiga, que confiaba en él. Hasta que un día lo encaró le dijo que la había traicionado en frente a todos y que nunca se casaría con él. Su relación había durado un poco más de cinco años, todo su entorno conocía a Kikyo Ikawa, salvo que los más cercanos conocían el lazo entre Kikyo y Kagome.

Inuyasha pensó que con el pasar del tiempo los sentimientos hacia Kagome habían disminuido, pensaba que no se comparaba con lo que su corazón sentía hacia Kikyo, quien a pesar de su carácter frío y de su excesiva vanidad, él sentía que ella era el amor de su vida. Cuando el compromiso se terminó se sintió utilizado, enrabiado y con el corazón destruido, su prometida no confiaba en él y eso para él era el fin de la relación. Intentó concentrarse en su carrera, en su familia, pero ella, Kagome volvía de pronto a instalarse en Japón. Ahora se sentía casi como un adolescente imaginando qué le diría al verla, queriendo aclarar sus sentimientos, deseando borrar el compromiso fallido, deseando que el lazo de sangre entre Kagome y su ex no fuera real, se encontraba casi anhelando que el destino se apiadara de él y facilitara las cosas para volver a verla.

Debía ser prudente, se repetía, después de diez años Kagome podía incluso ser una persona distinta, debía controlar sus impulsos, debía ser un hombre maduro, tenía que intentar olvidarla, porque tal vez sólo a una linda amistad era a lo que podía aspirar.

-Kagome –susurró mientras avanzaba en su vehículo por las calles que lo acercaban al hogar de sus padres, a lo lejos se alzaba seguro el roble testigo de tantos encuentros… sus ojos dorados brillaron con una gran intensidad, comenzó a sentir la impaciencia por llegar. -¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? –suspiró, pensando en cómo de la noche a la mañana sentimientos que creyó olvidados habían despertado dentro de su corazón, sentimientos que él había intentado aplacar, no quería sentirse ilusionado nuevamente, aunque ya se había encargado de averiguar que Kagome no estaba casada ni tampoco tenía novio.

-No tengo remedio… –dijo aludiendo a lo terco que era, sus impulsos no se apagarían hasta que hablara con ella.

-¡Querido! –exclamó Izayoi al verlo bajar del automóvil, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó feliz porque lo tendría por más de un día cerca.

-Madre… -dijo sonriendo levemente, mientras le respondía el abrazo a su progenitora, quien se empecinaba a tenerlo cerca cada vez que él podía.

-¿cómo estuvo el viaje? –le preguntó mientras Inuyasha sacaba de los asientos traseros una maleta negra.

-madre sólo fueron un par de horas –le dijo restándole importancia al tiempo que tenía que conducir, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír su madre solía preocuparse demasiado incluyendo en los asuntos más cotidianos.

-Myoga –Llamó Izayoi Taisho…. –mientras se separaba de su hijo y lo tomaba del brazo, ante ellos se presentó un hombre de unos sesenta años, de mirada cálida, y rostro sonriente, frente a Inuyasha se veía algo pequeño, hizo una pequeña reverencia y el joven sonrió

-Hola Myoga –le dijo mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Que alegría tenerlo en casa amo Inuyasha –respondió el anciano con respeto, mientras se acercaba para tomar la maleta del hombre.

Izayoi e Inuyasha comenzaron a avanzar hacia la puerta principal de la casa, mientras el anciano los seguía

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en casa? –preguntó Izayoi mientras subían los tres escalones que los separaban de la entrada.

-Una semana, tal vez dos –respondió Inuyasha sintiéndose a gusta de volver al lugar donde había pasado su adolescencia. En cuanto entraron al lugar, bajando la escalera principal se encontraba Inu Taisho, bajaba de forma segura, su cabello platinado y largo se movía mientras avanzaba, sus ojos dorados estaban serenos y sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

-Querido.. –habló Izayoi en cuanto lo vio, Inuyasha se fijo entonces en cómo sus padres se miraban, y pudo percibir como tantas otras veces el amor que a pesar del tiempo sus padres se profesaban sólo con las miradas, tuvo que respirar profundamente, sintiendo en su corazón las ganas de tener algún día un poco del amor de sus padres.

-Mira nuestro pequeño llegó –agregó su madre haciendo que el joven hiciera una pequeña mueca de disgusto, volviendo de sus reflexiones a la realidad

-madre –susurró algo molesto, no le gustaba que su madre lo viera como a un bebé, porque claramente él ya no lo era.

-Hijo –dijo algo divertido Inu Taisho, al ver cómo Inuyasha se disgustaba, siempre demostraba tener poca paciencia.

-Hola padre –dijo con respeto, el hombre lo miró con cierta preocupación, pues sabía que aunque su hijo quisiera parecer fuerte, su sensibilidad y orgullo habían sido heridos por el compromiso fallido. Inuyasha notó la preocupación de su padre, y deseo nuevamente no encontrarse en aquella situación, su carácter orgulloso lo hacía rechazar la compasión, además que no quería que sus padres se involucraran demasiado, el tema con Kikyo ya estaba zanjado, ahora la misión era olvidar.

……………..

Se tumbó en la cama de su antigua habitación, acomodó su cabeza en la almohada intentando dormir algo, el transcurso del día le parecía un tanto extraño, sus padres intentaban animarlo, contarle detalles acerca de sus viajes, pero en su mirada Inuyasha notaba la preocupación. Siempre los había admirado a ambos, su madre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor y su padre siempre se veía fuerte y centrado, siempre sabía cuál era la mejor decisión a seguir, cerró los ojos y quiso ser como ellos, o al menos tener algo del amor que sus progenitores seguían profesándose.

-sigo siendo idiota… -susurró con los ojos dorados, sintiéndose algo estúpido e infantil por tener aquel anhelo, sabiendo con certeza que junto a Kikyo no lo habría logrado, después de días recordándola se percató de que Kikyo jamás lo miraba como su madre miraba a Inu Taisho.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar e Inuyasha sentía que cada vez se le hacían más largos, se revolvió en la cama en incontables ocasiones, pero el sueño no llegaba.

-maldición… -susurró, otra vez el insomnio estaba presente, no importaba que tan cansado se sintiera, le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró, se acercó hasta la mesa de noche y tomó su reloj –las once.. –pestañeó un par de veces, en realidad no era tan tarde. Se levantó y caminó hacia el closet, sacó un pantalón y una camisa, necesitaba de pronto salir, caminar y respirar aire fresco.

Salió de la habitación, alcanzando a tomar él único abrigo que traía consigo, ciertamente el casi comienzo del invierno se estaba haciendo notar y el frío se colaba inclusive por las ventanas. Avanzó a través de la casa, a pesar de que todas las luces se encontraban encendidas no se veía a nadie por los alrededores, salió cada vez aumentando la velocidad entre los pasos que daba, en cuanto sintió el aire frío llenarle sus pulmones una sensación de paz lo invadió, el silencio alrededor era algo que lo reconfortaba, ni se comparaba con todo el bullicio de Tokio, estando en su departamento jamás se sentía un silencio tan absoluto.

A pesar de que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, y sólo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos y su propia respiración comenzó a avanzar conociendo a la perfección el camino para llegar a su destino, el roble.

Tardó sólo unos minutos en llegar, ahora aquel lugar era suyo, lo había comprado en cuanto la oportunidad se había dado, no podía permitir que aquel añoso árbol fuera talado, pues, a pesar de todo le tenía un profundo cariño a ese lugar conocido por él y por ella, Kagome.

Saltó sin dificultad una de las cercas de madera que limitaban el lugar, respiró profundamente, llenado su organismo con la humedad del lugar, rodeo caminando con lentitud el tronco del árbol y la calma que reinaba se apoderó de él, resultaba una buena decisión el pasar algunos días en la casa de sus padres.

Apoyó su espalda en el roble, escuchó con atención el sonido que los grillos emitían, intentó enfocar su vista hacia el cielo, pero el gran follaje del árbol no se lo permitía, recordó vagamente otras ocasiones en que había estado allí, esperándola, recordaba a la perfección la sensación de impaciencia, cuando intentaba contar las hojas que caían del roble, o contar las grietas que marcaban la corteza, cada una de esas misiones sin término, sólo eran para que el tiempo se le pasara más rápido, recordaba cómo se le aceleraba la respiración y el ritmo de su corazón cuando el sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas le señalaban su llegada, Kagome siempre llegaba sonriente ante él, con sus rizos azabaches algo desordenados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Inuyasha sonrió pensando en el rostro adolescente de la muchacha que le había robado el corazón durante algunos años, definitivamente Kagome para él siempre sería un hermoso recuerdo. Abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad, miró alrededor, los pequeños árboles que intentaban crecer, la hierba que le cubría hasta los tobillos, las sombras de más árboles que lo rodeaban, todo aquello le parecía hermoso cómo si fuera creado por algún artista, quien se empecinó e instaló todos los elementos con sumo cuidado y detalle.

-Nunca te traje aquí… -susurró recordando que a pesar de que ese lugar le encantaba, jamás lo había compartido con Kikyo, pues para él era un espacio sagrado, escenario de los momentos vividos con Kagome, -no… -dijo negando con la cabeza, nunca habría podido compartir aquel espacio con alguien que no fuera ella.

De pronto el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose lo alertaron, caminó hacia un lado del tronco y vio como una silueta femenina escalaba y saltaba la cerca. -¿Kikyo?... –se preguntó, viendo la delicada figura traspasar sin ningún problema el limite de su propiedad, -No… -susurró, esa no era Kikyo, caminó algunos pasos seguro, nadie debía estar allí, ese lugar era suyo ahora.

-Deténgase… -dijo con la voz ronca, viendo cómo la muchacha parecía sobresaltada.

-Esto es propiedad privada… -agregó con la voz más segura, intentando que sonara cómo una orden. Esperó atento a que la mujer girara, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco un poco doloroso dentro de su pecho, la miró absorto, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, el tiempo se detuvo, le costaba tanto respirar, pestañeó con algo de dificultad, pensando que tal vez tenía en frente a la visión más hermosa que había visto. La mujer respiró profundamente, avanzó un paso hacia él quien permanecía inmóvil y regalandole una pequeña sonrisa le pregunto.

-¿Inuyasha? –su voz sonó tímida, casi como un susurro. Inuyasha no pudo responderle de inmediato, pero se dio el tiempo para mirarla a pesar de que sólo eran iluminados por la luna, sus ojos oscuros brilaban con gran intensidad, su tez pálida resaltaba en la oscuridad del lugar, su cabello azabache estaba algo más largo de cómo lo recordaba, traía un abrigo oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas y resaltaba de alguna forma sus piernas contorneadas, que traía cubiertas con medias oscuras, no pudo ver sus zapatos ya que la hierba le cubría hasta cerca de la pantorrila. Su rostro se veía algo más adulto, pero seguía siendo hermosa, tal cómo la recordaba.

-Kagome… -pudo decir una vez que la miró, casi sin creer que la tenía frente a él, luego de diez años estaban ahí, bajo la sombra del roble.

Kagome se sintió algo asustada, producto del frío y de sus emociones su voz había sonado casi como un susurro y pensó que él no la escuchaba. Lo miró con atención, Inuyasha traía el cabello largo, vestía ropa oscura, por la poca luz no pudo deducir los colores, el abrigo que llevaba cubría sus hombros, pero se dio cuenta que su espalda lucía algo más ancha, para mirar su rostro tuvo que alzar la cabeza, puesto que el hombre era un poco más alto de lo que ella recordaba, sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, resaltando entre los colores oscuros del lugar, su piel se veía algo pálida por el frío, su mandíbula estaba más marcada haciendo su rostro más adulto y más varonil. Sintió de pronto que el sonrojo amenazaba sus mejillas, su corazón comenzaba a latir a prisa y dentro de su estómago sentía como si revolotearan una infinidad de mariposas en el interior. Se sintió de pronto tan nerviosa, cuando había decidido salir de su casa no pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrarse con él y ahora lo tenía sólo a unos pasos de distancia, luego de diez años estaba frente a él, se reprochó a sí misma y a sus recuerdos porque le parecía el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

En cuanto sintió que él decía su nombre sintió unos enormes deseos de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, quería decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas ¿Por qué con Kikyo? Pensó asustada, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas?, las preguntas agolpaban su mente, sin permitirle pensar, respiró profundamente intentando en vano desviar la vista de sus ojos dorados, tenía que contener los impulsos que de pronto la embargaban, no podía quebrarse no frente a él.

-¿Kagome? –preguntó nuevamente él con tono de preocupación en la voz, sintiendo de pronto unas ganas increíbles de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, lamentando nuevamente su compromiso con Kikyo, pérdoname quiso decirle pero ¿por qué no me escribiste? Quiso preguntarle, contuvo aquellos deseos y sólo la contempló.

-Hola.. –dijo Kagome saliendo de sus pensamientos y estirando su mano derecha algo tímida para saludarlo, conteniendo todos los deseos que habían en su interior.

-Hola… -le respondió el joven entregándole una pequeña sonrisa y acercándose algunos pasos para responder al saludo que la mano de Kagome le ofrecía, la estrechó con algo de timidez, sintiendo que a pesar de la temperatura externa éste era un cálido saludo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó Kagome intentando comenzar con un tema de conversación, mientras Inuyasha liberaba su mano, aunque sus ojos dorados parecían no querer dejar de contemplarla..

-Bien… -le respondió escuetamente, sintiéndose algo irónico, es que la pregunta de Kagome abarcaba tanto… -¿y Tú?, ¿cuando volviste? –agregó, sintiendo que la segunda pregunta era innecesaria, puesto que gracias a Miroku sabía cuanto era el tiempo que Kagome llevaba en Japón.

-Bien... volví hace un par de semanas... –dijo Kagome con algo de timidez, sintiéndose de pronto algo agitada, no se había percatado de la cercanía que ahora mantenía con Inuyasha, suspiró algo incómoda y él pareció darse cuenta también de la cercanía, carraspeó algo nervioso y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en que cada uno intentaba en vano eludir la mirada del otro, Kagome se sentía tan nerviosa pero a pesar de ello quería que aquel momento se prolongara.

-¿A qué te dedicas? –preguntó de pronto curiosa, lamentando no haber obtenido más información de su amiga Sango, pero es que mientras estuvo alejada de Japón la figura de Inuyasha le dolía tanto.

-Soy arquitecto... –respondió Inuyasha, sintiendo en su interior una sensación de calidez agradable, sólo por el echo de que Kagome quisiera saber de él.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir con rapidez, según pensó cada uno por su parte, mientras el tiempo avanzaba comenzaron a hablar a cerca de sus vidas, quedaron al tanto de las universidades en donde habían estudiado, Kagome le relató algunos detalles de su vida en Francia, hablaron también sobre sus familias y otros temas, cada uno conteniendo el impulso de aclarar qué era lo que había sucedido con las cartas.

De pronto una fría demasiado helada los hizo notar el paso del tiempo.

-Debo irme.. –dijo Kagome algo asustada, debía llevar horas en aquel lugar, -el frío aumenta.. –susurró mirando a Inuyasha fijamente a los ojos, lamentando el tener que marcharse.

-así es... –respondió él algo desanimado, no quería que el encuentro se terminara pero si Kagome no se marchara lo más seguro es que una gripe se apoderaría de ella, pensó preocupado.

-Fue... un gusto.. verte.. –dijo dando un paso hacia atrás con dificultad.

-¿te acompaño? –preguntó Inuyasha, viendo cómo de inmediato Kagome negaba con la cabeza, aunque fuera de madrugada no podía permitir que la vieran con el ex prometido de su prima, aquel pensamiento le produjo una puntada en el corazón, pero esa era la verdad.

-no, no es necesario... se el camino.. –le respondió, quedando nuevamente atrapada en los ojos de Inuyasha, deseando no tener que marcharse y que él no fuera el ex de su prima. Retrocedió un par de pasos –cuídate Inuyasha.. –le dijo, dando fin así al encuentro. Se giró para avanzar hacia el lugar por donde había llegado y sintió que su brazo era tomado por la mano de Inuyasha, de pronto una sensación cálida recorría todo su cuerpo, se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, siendo sorprendida al notar la súplica en los ojos de Inuyasha.

-¿Puedo volver a verte? –preguntó, sintiéndose frente a un precipicio del que estaba a punto de caer, necesitaba la certeza de que la vería nuevamente. Kagome respiró agitada y a pesar del frío Inuyasha pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mañana... –le respondió sonriendo, dejando de pensar en todo lo demás, porque en ese momento sólo le importaba el latido frenético de su corazón cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

-Mañana... –repitió Inuyasha, soltándola lentamente. Kagome no dijo más y se alejó, él se quedó en el lugar hasta que ella se perdió dentro del oscuro camino, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y en su mente vio el rostro de Kagome, se deleitó con el sonrojo que ella le había regalado, pero luego se sintió sumamente preocupado, la había dejado partir sola. Respiró algo agitado y comenzó a correr tomando la misma dirección donde la joven se había perdido, unos cuantos minutos después la divisó y la siguió sigiloso hasta que vio cómo Kagome entraba hasta los terrenos de la propiedad Higurashi, se escondió tras algunos arbustos hasta que ella se perdió al interior de su casa.

Sólo entonces se sintió tranquilo, comenzó a caminar a tráves de los árboles con lentitud, quería grabar todo el encuentro en su mente, no podía olvidar ningún detalle, Kagome era incluso más hermosa que antes.

Cuando entró a su habitación se arrojó de inmediato a la cama, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, se sentía tan lleno de vida.

-Mañana... –susurró esperanzado, estaría junto a Kagome mañana.

Continuará....

Holaaaa!! A todas las lectoras de este fic, aquí vengo con la actualización de esta semana, quería dejarla lista el viernes pero... fue un poco complicado escribir, además que este capitulo lo escribí en computadores distintos xD, me interrumpieron muucho. Pero aquí está, espero que se haya notado que los sentimientos de ambos son algo confusos, está latente el tema de Kikyo, pero los impulsos son más fuertes. Inuyasha quiere ser más calmado pero no puede, además que donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan y son muuuchas xD.

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, muuchas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes me dejan sus mensajitos, espero que ahora me den sus opiniones y que este encuentro les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**Cuidense muucho**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	7. Impaciente

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

_-¿Puedo volver a verte? –preguntó, sintiéndose frente a un precipicio del que estaba a punto de caer, necesitaba la certeza de que la vería nuevamente. Kagome respiró agitada y a pesar del frío Inuyasha pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Mañana... –le respondió sonriendo, dejando de pensar en todo lo demás, porque en ese momento sólo le importaba el latido frenético de su corazón cuando estaba tan cerca de él._

**Capítulo 7:** Impaciente

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando abrió sus ojos castaños, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que entraba a tráves de las cortinas de su habitación, sus labios formaron una sonrisa alegre, se sentó en la cama y se llevó derecha al pecho, su corazón latía desbocado. –Inuyasha… -susurró su nombre y de inmediato recordó la mirada dorada de él, su rostro, sus labios –sonrió nuevamente, no podía quitarlo de sus pensamientos, aún se sentía como en una especie de ensueño por el sólo hecho de haber estado algunos minutos junto a él. Aunque su parte racional le insistía en que debía negarse a esas sensaciones Kagome por al menos un día quería disfrutar la alegría que sentía y quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante esos diez años, necesitaba por al menos un día volver a sentirse cómo cuando tenía quince años y sus días giraban en torno a los encuentros que tendría con él.

Bajó hacia la cocina, luego de darse un baño de burbujas y escoger entre sus varios atuendos uno que combinara con su ánimo, se decidió por una falda de color negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía unas botas de taco alto, negras, lo que se veia de sus piernas estaba cubierto por medias de color violeta, hacia arriba vestía un sweter morado y sobre su cuello colgaba una bufanda negra. A pesar de que el invierno cada día se acercaba más ella se sentía animada y llena de vida, en cuanto entró al lugar se encontró con su madre, Kaede y Koharu que notaron de inmediato como Kagome parecía resplandecer.

-¡Hija! ¡Pero qué bella estás! –le celebro su madre, mientras la abrazaba a modo de saludo, contenta de que su hija usara algo más que jeans.

-Hola madre… -le respondió la joven sonriendo. –Hola Kaede, Hola Koharu –extendió el saludo a ambas mujeres, siempre había encontrado una falta de respeto horrible el no dirigir el saludo a quienes trabajaban en su casa.

-Hola señorita –respondieron al unísono ambas sirvientas.

-Kaede ¿Puedes darle algo de desayuno a mi hija? –dijo la señora Higurashi y apenas terminó de pronunciar la petición, Kaede se volcó hacia la cocina y Koharu comenzó a preparar un lugar en la mesa para Kagome.

-Algo tarde tu desayuno hija… -le dijo la mujer mientras fingía un reproche.

-Lo siento madre… -respondió Kagome –pero necesitaba dormir –agregó, pensando en durante la noche el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros de alguna manera se había liberado.

Fijó sus ojos en la ventana y nuevamente lo recordó, quería mantener aquella imagen el mayor tiempo posible con ella, suspiró y recordó el brillo de sus ojos dorados cuando le pidió volver a verla. Sintió cómo su corazón nuevamente latía más a prisa y las palabras de él le llegaron tan claras cómo si lo estuviera escuchando.

_-¿Puedo volver a verte?_–Kagome no sabía cómo pero intentaría volver al roble sin que nadie en casa se percatara. Nuevamente su parte racional la amenazó recordándole el compromiso de Inuyasha y Kikyo, no podía pensar en el hombre que casi había sido el esposo de su prima. Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante su pensamiento, pero quiso reprimir nuevamente aquella sensación de angustia, sabía que no podía pensar en tener algo más que una amistad con Inuyasha y por eso mantendría sus encuentros en secreto, pues sería mal visto que ella se relacionara con el ex de su prima, aunque en realidad a Kagome jamás le había importado el qué dirán.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco cuando Kaede se acercó a ella y le sirvió el desayuno, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de ella, tomó la cuchara con la mano derecha y comenzó a comer de un pastel que Kaede había preparado para la cena de la noche anterior. Estuvo a punto de sumergirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos que la relacionaban con Inuyasha cuando sintió a lo lejos la voz de ella, Kikyo.

Los segundos siguientes se le hicieron sumamente rápidos, ya que en un pestañeo tenía a su prima, madre y tía frente a ella en la cocina.

-Mi querida prima.. –le dijo Kikyo sonriendo, Kagome la miró asombrada no pensaba verla en su casa, ya que su prima solía llamar antes.

-Kikyo… tía… -dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y ambas se abrazaban, en cuanto se separaron se quedó en silencio observándola Kikyo siempre lucía tan distinguida, su cabello largo permanecía liso y perfecto, como si el viento no influyera en ella, tu piel pálida estaba tersa y limpia de cualquier imperfección, su delgada figura no perdía las curvas con ningún atuendo, inclusive con el abrigo rojo que ahora vestía y sus ojos almendrados le daban una cierta elegancia y seguridad que Kagome creía no poseer. Una sensación de pequeña inferioridad se quedaba alojada en su interior cuando veía a Kikyo, entendía por qué Inuyasha la había amado, aquel pensamiento le dolió y antes que comenzara a sentirse triste habló.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó intentando que su voz escondiera el cúmulo de emociones que tenía en su interior.

-De maravilla –respondió con una leve sonrisa. Kagome quiso preguntar ¿qué hacen aquí? Pero antes que sus labios intentaran pronunciar las palabras Kikyo nuevamente habló.

-Espero que no tengan nada que hacer –dijo mirando a Kagome y a su madre –Pues quiero que me acompañen a ver mi vestido de novia –agregó sintiéndose bien por la expresión de asombro que tenían las mujeres Higurashi. –Espero que no tengan algún otro compromiso –agregó, sabiendo que con el tiempo que Kagome llevaba en Japón sería casi imposible que tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

-Nos encantaría ir… -respondió de inmediato la madre de Kagome sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz de que su sobrina quisiera que fueran parte de tan importante decisión, Kikyo volvió a sonreír contenta.

-La tienda queda a un par de horas de aquí, si nos vamos en seguida tendremos tiempo para mirar varios modelos. –Dijo Tsubaki con satisfacción por la compañía ya que no quería lidiar sola con el carácter de su hija.

Kagome en cambio no compartía los sentimientos de su familia, le había prometido a Inuyasha que estaría junto al roble y si la tienda quedaba a horas de ahí eso significaba que sería casi imposible poder verlo. Kikyo observó con atención el rostro de su prima y dentro de ella sintió un presentimiento algo desagradable –es completamente imposible… -se dijo en pensamientos, desechando aquella teoría tan absurda, Kagome no podía tener compromisos con el poco tiempo que llevaba en Japón.

-¿Prima? –preguntó curiosa, Kagome pestañeó un par de veces y habló.

-¿Pueden esperarme en la sala? Yo termino mi desayuno, voy por mis cosas y vamos por esos vestidos –dijo con calma.

-Está bien… -dijo la señora Higurashi y las tres mujeres salieron de la cocina, Kagome esperó a que salieran y se volteó hacia Koharu y Kaede quienes en completo silencio habían presenciado la escena.

-Kaede ¿Tienes un papel y lápiz? –preguntó susurrando con rapidez, la anciana la miró algo extrañada pero se acercó a uno de los cajones y extendió lo que su ama pedía.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras Kagome arrancaba una hoja de la libreta que ella le había pasado y escribía rápidamente sobre ella.

-Necesito un favor gigante –les dijo mirando a ambas mujeres con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Qué necesita señorita? –consultó Koharu curiosa por el cambio de ánimo que de pronto Kagome manifestaba.

-Koharu necesito que subas a mi habitación por mi abrigo, mi bolso y mi móvil –comenzó a hablar con rapidez Kagome –Kaede yo necesito salir, por favor manten a mi madre entretenida… -susurró doblando la hoja en cuatro partes para esconderla en su puño.

-Está… bien… -le dijo extrañada Kaede, preocupada por la expresión casi de terror que su pequeña tenía en el rostro.

-Yo vengo en cinco minutos… -agregó Kagome antes de salir por la otra puerta existente en la cocina y que daba al jardín trasero.

En cuanto pisó el césped al exterior de su casa comenzó a caminar con rapidez lamentando las botas que llevaba, se internó en la arboleda que existía en los límites de su propiedad y avanzó con rapidez por entre los árboles. Le había prometido a Inuyasha que lo vería, no le gustaba no cumplir con sus promesas y puesto que no tenía cómo llamarlo optó por dejarle la nota en el roble, deseando con toda su alma que él pudiera recibirla. Se sintió tan infantil al ocultarle a su familia que sí tenía un compromiso que cumplir, pero no podía ni siquiera su madre debía saber que se vería con Inuyasha.

Avanzaba cada vez con mayor rapidez, a pesar de ser pasado el medio día el lugar estaba silencio y Kagome sólo sentía su respiración acelerada, el sonido de sus pisadas sobre cientos de hojas secas y el latido desbocado de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

En cuanto llegó a la cerca que rodeaba al roble pudo saltarla sin problemas, a pesar de la vestimenta que traía, se acercó mirando con atención los alrededores del lugar, buscándolo sin éxito.

Respiró profundamente sintiéndose algo desanimada, tocó con su palma derecha el tronco del roble y recordó la expresión casi de súplica de los ojos de Inuyasha. –Lo siento –susurró cómo si él pudiera escucharla se sacó uno de sus aros y con él afirmó la nota sobre la corteza del roble.

-Estoy loca… -se reprochó, sabiendo que todo esto estaba mal, pero se sentía tan impaciente por verlo que tenía que dejarle la nota.

Esperó y comprobó que al menos con la pequeña brisa que corría la nota no se saldría de donde la había dejado, luego se dio la vuelta y apuró el paso tenía que volver a casa antes de que alguien lo notara, pero no pudo evitar sentir el desazón de no poder ver a Inuyasha, sabiendo que la impaciencia dentro de ella crecería con cada minuto que pasara.

Se levantó de la cama animado, no sabía en cuantos meses no dormía tan bien, sonrió y sus ojos dorados mostraron un brillo lleno de vida, era por ella, por Kagome. Había visto su rostro en sus sueños luego de estar con ella junto al roble, respiró profundamente y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran con el aire que entraba desde su ventana, la vería nuevamente y a pesar de que el día para él recién estaba comenzando sabía que los minutos se le harían eternos hasta que la tuviera cerca de nuevo.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua de la ducha no pudo evitar analizar sus emociones, hacía sólo un par de meses estaba embargado por la tristeza y la decepción, luego la ira, pero ahora, luego de verla las emociones que sentía eran completamente opuestas. No pudo evitar tampoco que el rostro de Kikyo volviera a sus pensamientos, pero esta vez se preguntó si realmente la había amado, ya que a pesar de quería ser su esposo y estar para siempre junto a ella, jamás se había sentido tan extremadamente ansioso por verla, no sabía si era por el tiempo que llevaba junto a Kikyo o porque Kagome le despertaba emociones más fuertes, si sólo la había tomado del brazo y no podía quitarse la sensación que le produjo aquella cercanía.

Pasaron los minutos y luego de que se vistió bajó las escaleras en busca de algún habitante del lugar, recorrió la sala, el comedor, el despacho de su padre pero sus progenitores no aparecían por ningún lado. Caminó en dirección a la cocina y en cuanto entró se encontró ahí con Kagura, una mujer que le servía a su familia desde que habían llegado a esa casa. A pesar de que la conocía desde hacía años Inuyasha jamás había sentido plena confianza en ella, no sabía si era la expresión de su rostro o el color algo rojizo de sus ojos, pero Kagura frente a él siempre parecía estar estudiando todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle y eso a Inuyasha le desagradaba. La mujer no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que él le habló.

-¿Mis padres? –preguntó fijando sus ojos en las frutas que habían en una cesta, la mujer se sobresaltó al escucharlo pero le respondió como siempre con respeto y frialdad.

-Han salido de compras señor –le dijo sin desviar la atención de los vegetales que cortaba con gran precisión. -¿Desea algo? –le preguntó, luego de algunos segundos en donde Inuyasha permanecía en áquel lugar, algo que a ella le incomodaba.

-Sólo una fruta –le dijo acercándose a la cesta y decidiendo por tomar una naranja –si vuelven mis padres avíseme Kagura… -agregó mientras salía de la cocina sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer, quien una vez que Inuyasha salió pudo respirar algo más aliviada, esperando que la estadía del joven Taisho no se prolongara más de una semana.

Él avanzó por la casa mientras pelaba la fruta con sus manos, y antes de instalarse en uno de los sillones de la sala la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Inu Taisho, Izayoi y Myoga. Inuyasha dejó las cáscaras sobre la mesa de centro, tomó un gajo de fruta se lo llevó a la boca y se acercó hasta la puerta.

-¡Hijo! –exclamó contenta Izayoi, mientras era seguida por Myoga quien traía algunas bolsas

-Buenos días –le dijo Inuyasha, mientras su madre y Myoga se dirigían hacia la cocina.

-Querrás decir buenas tardes –lo corrigió su padre con una leve sonrisa, Inuyasha sólo entonces se percató de que había dormido una buena cantidad de horas.

-Perdón Padre –se excusó, mientras Inu Taisho avanzaba hacia la sala y se acomodaba en uno de los sofás.

-No te alarmes –le dijo con voz calmada –estás de vacaciones –agregó dándole a entender a su hijo que tenía todo el derecho a dormir.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no podía dormir –agregó mientras se sentaba frente a su padre, luego tomó otro trozo de fruta y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Inuyasha… -dijo el hombre luego de que su hijo terminara de consumir la fruta –me llamaron ayer de la empresa, hay algunos problemas en los planos del nuevo proyecto y quería saber si tu podrías acompañarme mañana. –Inuyasha miró con atención la expresión de su padre, sintiéndose algo asombrado, pues su padre no solía pedirle ayuda, además la empresa de su padre quedaba a algunas horas de distancia..

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Inu Taisho al ver que su hijo no respondía.

-Por supuesto que puedo –agregó de inmediato, pensando en que tendría que decirle a Kagome que no tal vez no podrían verse al día siguiente. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al notar que estaba deseando ver a Kagome en más de una ocasión.

-Gracias Hijo… -agregó el hombre sin notar la satisfacción que sentía Inuyasha por poder ayudar a su padre.

-Todo en orden –dijo Izayoi mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaban sus hombres amados, se sentó junto a su esposo y le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Me parece bien –dijo Inu Taisho mirándola con admiración, según lo que pudo ver Inuyasha.

-Mañana iremos a la empresa con Inuyasha, asi que todo en orden por aquí también –agregó. Izayoi miró a su hijo quien parecía de mejor humor y se sintió nuevamente alegre por tenerlo en casa.

Luego del almuerzo en familia se encontraba Izayoi junto a Inuyasha sentados en la terraza, la mujer tenía una taza de té frente a ella, mientras que el joven sólo estaba de brazos cruzados esperando que los minutos transcurrieran con mayor velocidad.

-Inuyasha… -dijo Izayoi interrumpiendo el silencio que había en el lugar, el joven volteó la cabeza y la miró atento, sintiendo de pronto que por la expresión de su madre no le iba a decir algo muy agradable.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó aparentando calma, pero dudando sobre si quería saber lo que su madre le diría.

-La vi… a Kikyo.. –respiró profundamente, fijandose con atención en el rostro de su hijo. Inuyasha centró su vista en el jardín que tenía frente a él, luego de unos segundos preguntó.

-¿Cuándo? –Izayoi lo miró atenta, pues no quería que su hijo siguiera sufriendo por aquella mujer, pero tampoco le podía negar que existía la posibilidad de que se encontraran.

-Esta mañana iba con su madre, supongo que a la residencia Higurashi –agregó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, comenzó a mover uno de sus pies algo inquieto, pues de pronto tenía un presentimiento.

-Se veía hermosa… no entiendo cómo… se casará tan pronto… -dijo Izayoi, mientras Inuyasha sentía que su malestar se acrecentaba, no quería pensar en ella, no quería saber nada sobre su nuevo prometido ni sobre su boda. Kikyo no había sido capaz de confiar en él, tenía que olvidarla.

-Eso es cosa de ella, a mi no me interesa –dijo con un leve tono de malestar, sintiendo nuevamente deseos de borrar aquella relación del pasado, lo malo es que eso era imposible.

-¿ya la olvidaste? –se atrevió a preguntar una vez más la mujer, mirando con atención a su hijo, quien al parecer no se veía tan afectado como antes.

-no lo sé –respondió con sinceridad, sintiéndose de pronto asombrado por sus propias palabras, pues no sabía si en realidad la había olvidado o la emoción por ver a Kagome había alejado sus pensamientos del tema de Kikyo. –Maldición –dijo en dentro de su mente, no quería sentirse confundido, pero tampoco podía pensar en Kagome como algo más que una amiga, pues estaba seguro que ella no le perdonaría el echo de tener una relación son su prima.

Sintió entonces unos enormes deseos de ver a Kagome nuevamente, se levantó de la silla y le dijo a su madre.

-Daré un paseo, necesito caminar

-Está bien –dijo Izayoi, lo vio mientras se alejaba y quiso pensar que su hijo algún día encontraría a una mujer capaz de amarlo y valorarlo, pues él se lo merecía.

Avanzó a traves de los árboles aumentando la velocidad entre sus pasos, necesitaba estar en áquel lugar, quería esperarla, quería verla, escucharla, perderse en sus ojos castaños, necesitaba sentir que no había perdido a Kagome del todo y que ella sería parte de su vida, aunque fuera como amiga. Lamentó como muchas otras veces el viaje de Kagome, pensó en cómo sería su vida junto a ella. Lamentó su compromiso y lamentó que Kagome no le respondiera las cartas ¿por qué? Se seguía preguntando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

No se percató de que estaba frente al roble hasta que casi chocó con la cerca que limitaba el lugar, la saltó sin problemas, avanzó con lentitud disfrutando la calma que existía bajo la sombra del gran árbol, sonrió al recordar el rostro de Kagome, Dios es tan hermosa, pensó casi con angustia, la impaciencia haría estragos con él, pues no sabía por qué razón ella se le hacía tan necesaria. Cuando se acercó hasta la corteza del árbol vio que un pequeño papel blanco colgaba de ella

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, mientras acercaba ambas manos para tomar la hoja, que estaba sujeta por un pequeño aro con forma de estrella que destellaba entre la madera, grande fue su asombro cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la caligrafía impresa en la hoja, reconociéndola de inmediato.

_Inuyasha:_

_No podré ir al roble ¿te parece mañana cerca de las siete de la tarde?, lo lamento mucho._

_Kagome._

La nota era corta pero expresaba lo necesario, su corazón latió casi con violencia dentro de su pecho y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al leer la nota una y otra vez, al parecer ella también deseaba verlo. Maldijo su suerte cuando notó que ya le había prometido a su padre acompañarlo, dobló la nota y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, junto con la pequeña joya que Kagome había usado como alfiler. De inmediato se apresuró para llegar hasta su casa, necesitaba responderle, casi corrió entre los árboles, subió rápidamente los escalones para llegar hacia su habitación, no le importaba nada salvo responderle. Buscó un lápiz y una libreta entre sus cosas sin notar que Kagura observaba silenciosa casi todos sus movimientos.

Tomó el lápiz y escribió con rapidez

_Kagome:_

_Lo siento pero mañana no podré verte, ¿me darías tu número para llamarte?_

_Saludos._

_Inuyasha_

Dobló la nota en dos, se la metió al bolsillo y salió rápidamente de la habitación, tenía que dejarle su respuesta a Kagome, y esperaba que la recibiera.

Cuando volvió a su casa se sentía sumamente cansada, nunca pensó que la tarea de buscar trajes de novia sería tan agotadora. Kikyo era muy exigente quería que su vestido fuera el mejor de todos y ninguno la conformaba a pesar de todos los elogios que su madre, su tia y ella se habían encargado en entregarle. En cuanto se despidió de su prima y de Tsubaki se fijó en la hora en su reloj eran cerca de las once de la noche, y de inmediato sintió el impulso de salir en dirección al roble, por lo que esperó a que su madre se marchara en dirección hacia su habitación, y de inmediato Kagome salió de la casa.

Avanzó con rapidez, respirando agitada, sintiéndose nerviosa y ansiosa ¿estaría Inuyasha ahí? Se preguntó mientras avanzaba a traves de las ramas de los árboles, la fría brisa de la noche le heló completamente la piel que tenía expuesta pero eso a ella no le importó, necesitaba saber si Inuyashsa había recibido la nota. Su corazón le latía desbocado y aunque su razón le gritaba por cordura ella no quería escucharse a sí misma, necesitaba avanzar. En cuanto llegó al lugar, saltó la cerca, miró hacia la corteza del roble y se encontró con que la nota aún estaba ahí. Se acercó y con la poca luz que había pudo notar que esa no era su letra, sino la de Inuyasha con algo de dificultad la leyó, sin pensarlo sacó un lápiz que llevaba en su cartera y con rapidez y algo de nerviosismo escribió el número de su móvil. En cuanto terminó dejó la nota de la misma forma que Inuyasha y se alejó con rapidez.

-Nadie puede saber… -susurró mientras avanzaba por la oscuridad del camino, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su interior él quería llamarla, lamentó tanto la salida con Kikyo, pues mientras más minutos pasaban, más quería verlo, ahora la impaciencia se aumentaría pues esperaría hasta que su móvil sonara para escucharlo….

Continuará….

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! A todas las lectoras de este fic, aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo que quedó un poco más corto pero estoy cumpliendo, quería actualizar antes pero no tuve tiempo, intentaré traer pronto el próximo capítulo, tengo muchas escenas en mi cabeza y necesito escribirlas. Espero que se entienda un poco la confusión de ambos… es bien intenso lo que les pasa porque necesitan verse, pero por otro lado está la figura de Kikyo y el echo que son primas… asi que hay que ver cómo se solucionará esto.**

**Espero que me dejen sus mensajitos me interesan mucho sus opiniones y les agradezco de todo corazón por leer.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis**


	8. La llamada

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

_-Nadie puede saber… -susurró mientras avanzaba por la oscuridad del camino, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su interior él quería llamarla, lamentó tanto la salida con Kikyo, pues mientras más minutos pasaban, más quería verlo, ahora la impaciencia se aumentaría pues esperaría hasta que su móvil sonara para escucharlo…._

**Capítulo 8: **La llamada

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta del conductor de su vehículo, en su mano derecha traía su teléfono móvil, en la pantalla estaba marcado el número que Kagome le dejara la noche anterior cómo respuesta a su nota, su cuerpo se veía relajado y su rostro concentrado en los números que estaban en la pantalla, por dentro una mezcla entre impaciencia y nerviosismo lo acechaba. Quería tanto llamarla, pero sentía que tal vez la hora no sería la apropiada –maldición –susurró mientras se decidía a no hacer la llamada y guardaba su móvil dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. –Si tan sólo… -susurró reprochándose así mismo el no haber regresado al roble la noche anterior, Kagome de alguna manera que él desconocía se las había arreglado para ir a pesar del frío y la oscuridad y le había respondido su nota sólo con el número de su teléfono, ni una palabra más, pero eso para Inuyasha era suficiente. Ella quería también verlo y que le diera una especie de permiso para llamarla concretaba sus esperanzas. Apenas se levantó, se preparó rápidamente y cuando el sol estaba comenzando a iluminar caminó hasta el roble y se encontró sorprendido con la respuesta de Kagome. –Maldición… volvió a susurrar sintiéndose frustrado por no verla, pero la llamaría en cuanto se diera el momento la llamaría, ahora que tenía cómo contactarla se le hacía demasiado necesario escucharla. –Kagome… -dijo y recordó los ojos castaños de ella y la pequeña sonrisa que había esbozado sólo para él.

-¿Inuyasha? –escuchó de pronto la voz tranquila de su madre, quien venía seguida por Inu Taisho, ambos con rostros serenos y preparados para enmendar los asuntos por los cuales tendrían que viajar.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Inuyasha, centrando ahora su atención en lo que tenía que cumplir para ayudar a su familia.

Se encontraba en su habitación, hacía poco el desayuno junto a su madre había concluido y ahora se encontraba sentada en el escritorio frente a su notebook, tenía el portal web de la biblioteca más importante de Tokio, le interesaba obtener algún puesto de trabajo ahí, sus años de universidad la habían dotado de gran capacidad para la traducción de diferentes tipos de textos y se sentía preparada para comenzar a trabajar, sin importarle mucho el salario. Luego de analizar la página encontró una dirección de contacto y se decidió por enviar su currículum, que contenía toda su información estudiantil, como también la recomendación de varios de sus profesores allá en Francia.

En cuanto hizo click en la opción de enviar su vista se desvió hacia su teléfono móvil, que estaba sobre el escritorio junto al computador, quiso tomarlo pero se arrepintió, se sentía tan impaciente porque en cualquier momento podría comenzar a sonar y Kagome esperaba con anhelo que fuera así, quería escucharlo, y de alguna forma poder obtener algo de él. Pues en el momento en que volvió a casa la noche anterior lamentó no haber llevado algún papel con ella, su respuesta la escribió en la misma hoja que Inuyasha le dejara y ahora sentía unos deseos increíbles de volver a leer aquellas palabras y poder mirar con atención una y otra vez la caligrafía masculina.

Pasaron algunos segundos y su atención volvió a lo que hacía en internet, había visto algunos correos electrónicos de sus amigos en Francia, también uno de su amiga Sango quien le reclamaba la visita a Tokio que le debía, él último correo era de Midoriko, que le informaba que le quedaban pocos días de vacaciones y que pronto se encontraría en Japón, noticia que Kagome sentía la llenaba de alegría. También se dedicó a averiguar sobre la prueba de conducir que tenía que aprobar para tener una licencia japonesa y en algunos minutos de ocio había visto algunos modelos de automóviles, ya que si pensaba trabajar en Tokio y continuar viviendo con su madre necesitaba de un medio de transporte para ella y no tener que depender de Ginta en todos sus viajes.

Se encontraba tan absorta en sus investigaciones a través de internet que no sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta su habitación, sino hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a su prima Kikyo.

-¿Kagome? –dijo Kikyo, mientras avanzaba lentamente y con gran atención observaba la habitación de Kagome, que como siempre se encontraba en perfecto orden. La joven se giró y vio como su perfecta prima entraba en el lugar que consideraba tan íntimo para ella, pues en él estaban todas sus cosas. Kikyo venía como siempre perfecta, el abrigo blanco que vestía hacía resaltar el color negro de su cabello y sus ojos castaños, Kagome de inmediato se levantó y se acercó para saludarla con un abrazo.

-¡Prima! –exclamó algo extrañada, pues no pensaba verla en casa tan temprano, exclamación que Kikyo confundió con alegría, pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla del computador de Kagome y las fotos de automóviles que ahí habían.

-¿Piensas comprar algo? –le preguntó con suma curiosidad, mientras que Kagome con algo de rapidez tomaba su teléfono móvil y lo metía dentro del bolsillo de los jeans que hoy vestía.

-Estoy pensándolo aún… -le respondió, mientras se acercaba al notebook y cerraba la pantalla, a pesar del gran cariño que le tenía a su única prima, nunca le había gustado que se metieran en sus asuntos, menos cuando era algo que aún no decidía.

Kikyo siguió mirando con atención, pues no pudo evitar sentir extrañeza frente a la forma en que Kagome había tomado el móvil sacándolo de ahí. Quiso de pronto saber sobre los planes que tenía su prima, algo en el brillo de los ojos de Kagome le demostraba el nerviosismo y Kikyo siempre quería saberlo todo, sobre todo cuando provenía de su prima.

-Hemos venido por ustedes –dijo de pronto centrando su vista en su prima mirando con atención la bufanda de color verde con la que la joven rodeaba su cuello, los rizos de Kagome nuevamente caían perfectos y brillantes sobre sus hombros. –Encontré otra tienda de vestidos y me gustaría tu opinión –agregó percatándose de que Kagome llevaba sólo llevaba un aro, en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo entonces –agregó Kagome sonriendo, sólo le faltaba tomar el abrigo que llevaría y podían bajar, pero Kikyo parecía atenta a algo en ella.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó algo preocupadaba, Kikyo no solía fruncir el ceño.

-Te falta una de las estrellas –dijo de pronto, recordaba haber visto a Kagome con ambas estrellas la mañana anterior.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Kagome llevándose una de las manos al lugar que anteriormente ocupaba la estrella, la había dejado clavada en el roble y no se había tomado el tiempo de reemplazarla con otra de sus joyas. –De inmediato busco otra –dijo caminando hasta uno de sus muebles y buscando en él una pequeña caja de color azul, la abrió y buscó un nuevo par de aros, eran unas pequeñas argollas de oro que brillaron en cuanto Kagome las tuvo en sus orejas, Kikyo analizó todos sus movimientos, sorprendida del poco apego que su prima tenía con las cosas, ya que sabía que esas estrellas con pequeños diamantes en ella no eran cualquier joya.

-Debo haberla perdido en la ducha –agregó Kagome, mientras tomaba su cartera y luego su abrigo, Kikyo avanzó algunos pasos para salir de la habitación, pues la labor de encontrar su vestido de novia era demasiado importante y necesitaba que toda la familia lo tomara con la seriedad con la que ella lo tomara, su matrimonio con Naraku debía ser el mejor evento del año, no era común que un hombre tan poderoso se casara y siendo Kikyo la novia debía resultar perfecta, más hermosa que cualquiera, incluso que la despistada de Kagome, que perdía una joya con diamantes así nada más.

Habían pasado un par de horas y se encontraba sentada junto a su madre en una pequeña sala rodeada de vestidos de novias colgados con sumo cuidado alrededor. Ésta era la tercera tienda que visitaban, y Kikyo junto con Tsubaki probaban el vestido que según la cuenta de la señora Higurashi sería el vestido número veinte, la joven vendedora caminaba nerviosa a través del lugar esperando que éste fuera el vestido perfecto para su complicada clienta, que también se transformaría si el traje era elegido en una buena comisión, pues de todos los vestidos que habían en la tienda éste era el más costoso.

La madre de Kagome miraba con atención el lugar, se sentía animada por estar ayudando a su sobrina en una decisión tan importante, pero también se sentía sumamente cansada y al igual que la vendedora esperaba que Kikyo se decidiera pronto. Miró de reojo a Kagome, que lucía tranquila pero que a cada ciertos minutos tomaba su teléfono móvil y miraba la pantalla, al parecer su hija esperaba una llamada importante, ya que miraba el teléfono más que los cientos de vestidos que habían a su alrededor, no quiso preguntar nada ya que si algo importante le sucedía a Kagome quería que su hija le expresara desde sus labios la impaciencia que de pronto parecía dominarla.

De pronto el móvil comenzó a emitir la suave melodía, el corazón de Kagome pegó un brinco dentro de su pecho, de inmediato sacó el móvil de la cartera que lo contenía, inhaló aire profundamente preparándose para atender la llamada, miró el número en la pantalla reconociéndolo de inmediato y sintiendo que su nerviosismo pasaba ahora a la desilusión.

-Sango… -dijo en cuanto atendió la llamada.

-¡Hola amiga! –saludó alegre Sango al otro lado de la línea, sin reconocer en la voz de Kagome el tono de desilusión.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Kagome algo más anima, ésta también era una agradable llamada.

-Enorme… -respondió Sango haciendo alusión a su embarazo que ya estaba llegando a los seis meses de gestación –y algo molesta… -agregó fingiendo malestar. Kagome sonrió al otro lado de la línea pues presentía lo que Sango le diría.

-¿Por qué estás molesta amiga? –preguntó, mientras su madre también sonreía ya que sabía que su hija le debía aquella visita a Sango.

-porque llevas casi un mes en Japón y no te has dado el tiempo de venir a visitarme… -le reprochó, mientras recibía en la frente un beso de su esposo, quien acababa de llegar con las compras y escuchaba con atención lo que Sango hablaba.

-Lo lamento mucho… he tenido algunas cosas aquí –le dijo mientras su madre le susurraba –no creo que Ginta tenga problemas en llevarte mañana –Kagome sonrió agradecida, ya que no se vería enfrentada a una nueva prueba de vestidos. -¿Si mañana voy hasta tu casa te sentirías mejor? –agregó, para escuchar el cambio de tono de voz en Sango.

-Sería maravilloso –concedió sonriendo, quería contarle a Kagome tantas cosas, además de mostrarle la ecografía que tenía grabada de su bebé. –Te enviaré mi dirección a tu correo electrónico, y te preparé algo rico, tenemos mucho que hablar –dijo casi sin pausas emocionada, logrando sacarle a Kagome una sonrisa sincera.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana entonces. –Le dijo mientras Kikyo y Tsubaki salían del lugar de los probadores, Kagome y su madre miraron asombradas pues la joven se veía realmente hermosa.

-Nos veremos mañana, adiós –se despidió Sango, Kagome cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando fijamente el vestido de Kikyo. La tela del vestido era de un blanco invierno, el corsé hacía resaltar las curvas de Kikyo, su cintura se veía fina, la tela caía libremente hasta abajo en varias capas de gasa, estaba ornamentado con pedrería agregada a mano. Kikyo las miró sonriendo, había logrado asombrar a Kagome con el vestido.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó sonriendo, mientras Kagome parecía no pestañear.

-Te ves hermosa… -le dijo la señora Higurashi.

-Creo que encontramos el adecuado… -agregó Tsubaki satisfecha, escondiendo la emoción que sentía por haber logrado que Kikyo tuviera boda tan imporante.

-A mi me parece que le faltan algunas joyas –dijo Kikyo dirigiéndose hasta la vendedora, quien la miró con cara de que eso se podía arreglar. Kagome no pudo emitir palabra, sólo se quedó quieta admirando lo bella y perfecta que se veía Kikyo, no pudo evitar pensar en la relación que su prima había mantenido con Inuyasha, sintiéndose algo pequeña, ya que ella jamás se vería tan perfecta como Kikyo.

El tema de conversación se centró entonces en los detalles del vestido, en cosas que había que arreglarle, Kikyo y Tsubaki hablaban con gran interés sobre los detalles que debían acompañar el vestido como era el velo, las joyas y el ramo que llevaría ese día.

Kagome de pronto sintió que la melodía de su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, fijó rápidamente su atención en el número que marcaba la pantalla, su móvil no lo reconocía, por lo que su corazón de pronto latía a gran velocidad –Inuyasha, pensó emocionada, mientras que sin notarlo Kikyo se había callado y ponía toda su atención en ella.

-Disculpen… -Dijo Kagome, para salir de la sala en donde estaba y luego de que se alejó un par de pasos contestó.

-¿Diga? –preguntó sintiéndose tan nerviosa

-¿Kagome? –reconoció de inmediato la voz ronca de él, cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la sensación parecida al aleteo de miles de mariposas dentro de su estómago.

-sí… ¿Inuyasha? –preguntó casi en un susurro, mientras al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el joven de ojos dorados, mientras se alejaba algunos pasos desde el lugar donde su padre y otras personas analizaban algunos planos.

-Bien… ¿Y tú? –respondió Kagome, intentando respirar con normalidad, aunque con la mano que mantenía libre tuvo que apoyarse en la muralla, ya que sentía que por el nerviosismo sus piernas no podrían sostenerla.

-Bien… -respondió Inuyasha, deleitándose con la cálida sensación que despertaba dentro de él, sólo con escucharla.

-Veo que recibiste mi nota… -agregó Kagome con la intención de comenzar algún tema de conversación, y así mitigar un poco el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Así es… lamento no haber estado allí en la noche –le dijo Inuyasha, sintiendo nuevamente la sensación de frustración que lo había acompañado casi todo el transcurso del día.

-No te preocupes… -enunció Kagome, él la había llamado y sólo eso importaba.

-Este es mi número –dijo Inuyasha, con la esperanza de que Kagome lo registrara dentro de sus contactos para así también recibir una llamada de ella –por cualquier cosa –agregó.

-Lo registraré… -respondió Kagome, logrando con la simple respuesta sacarle una gran sonrisa al hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Creo que hoy no podré ir al roble… tal vez mañana –dijo Inuyasha, mientras veía como se comenzaba a reunir más gente a su alrededor, dejándole solo algunos segundos para continuar con la llamada.

-lo siento pero mañana no puedo –dijo Kagome con algo de pesar, pero ya se había comprometido con Sango y a su mejor amiga no le podía fallar.

-¿entonces otro día? –preguntó el joven con algo de impaciencia, lamentando en su interior que el universo se uniera para evitarle el encuentro con Kagome.

-Pasado mañana… -le aseguró Kagome -¿Cerca de las siete? –le preguntó, sintiéndose impaciente, pero intentando grabar con cada detalle aquella conversación en sus recuerdos. La voz de Inuyasha a través del teléfono le parecía hermosa.

-¿Puedo llamarte nuevamente? –le preguntó, sintiéndose nuevamente frente al borde de un abismo, a pesar de que Kagome le estaba confirmando un próximo encuentro, la necesidad por volver a escucharla lo hizo lanzar la pregunta sin pensarla previamente.

-Sí… -respondió escueta Kagome, sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado, lleno de vida, llevando por cada parte de su ser la emoción que la voz de Inuyasha lograba en ella.

-Debo irme… -susurró Inuyasha sin deseos de cortar. –Cuídate mucho –agregó, mientras su padre le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-Tú también –le respondió Kaome, ocultando el desazón que sentía por el fin de la llamada –hablamos mañana –agregó, con esperanza por la petición que él acababa de hacerle.

-Hablamos mañana –dijo Inuyasha, sintiéndose de pronto casi embriagado por la sensación que había dejado dentro de él la voz de Kagome, sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho ya que gracias a su mejor amigo sabía que no solo hablaría mediante el teléfono con Kagome al día siguiente, también la vería y podría al fin estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

Continuará…

**Holaaaa a todas las lectoras de este fic =), uff la llamada fue pequeña pero tan emocionante! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que ojalá se entienda un poco los conflictos que tiene Kagome en su interior, igual está conversando con el ex de su prima…. y no sabe muy bien en qué se está metiendo, yo intento manejarlos pero al final esta parejita se maneja solita.**

**Espero sus comentarios, soy muy feliz cuando se que les gusta lo que escribo, no crean que no odio a Kikyo, pero es buena antagonista… ahora espero poder actualizar pronto miren que tengo muchas escenas en mi cabeza que necesito plasmar en la escritura.**

**Gracias de todo corazón a quienes leen, les mando muchos saluditos, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que nos leamos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis**

**Pd: que tengan un muy buen fin de semana.**


	9. Casualidad Intencionada

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

_-Hablamos mañana –dijo Inuyasha, sintiéndose de pronto casi embriagado por la sensación que había dejado dentro de él la voz de Kagome, sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho ya que gracias a su mejor amigo sabía que no solo hablaría mediante el teléfono con Kagome al día siguiente, también la vería y podría al fin estar en el mismo lugar que ella._

**Capítulo 9: **Casualidad Intensionada

Guardó el móvil dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro que vestía, en sus labios varoniles se marcó una nueva y sincera sonrisa, luego se volteó y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su padre junto a algunos miembros del personal encargado de la nueva construcción.

El joven de ojos dorados se concentró tanto en la llamada que había realizado que no notó que desde uno de los extremos de aquella gran oficina estaba su madre, quien lo observaba con gran atención. Izayoi se sentía de pronto intrigada por el cambio de humor y de energía tan evidente en su hijo. Si hacía sólo un par de semanas atrás Inuyasha parecía otro hombre, concentrado sólo en su trabajo y sin esbozar casi ninguna sonrisa, sabía sólo con mirarlo lo mucho que su hijo sufría por el término del compromiso con Kikyo, a pesar de que Inuyasha solía sufrir en silencio el brillo de sus ojos dorados eran sinceros y ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Ahora lo miraba con atención, pues Inuyasha irradiaba otra energía, parecía que en tan sólo un día su hijo reviviera de entre las cenizas, aunque intentaba ocultarlo su varonil rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa desde que había tomado el teléfono móvil hasta que la llamada se había terminado, sus dedos habían marcado de manera rápida y algo nerviosa, su voz parecía tranquila pero mientras hablaba Inuyasha camina desde un lado hacia otro, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad y la sonrisa lo hacía verse de pronto tan feliz. Izayoi no pudo evitar recordar que había visto a su hijo con un entusiasmo similar hacía muchos años y la llegada de la familia Higurashi, le hacían suponer quien era la causante del cambio de humor de su hijo. Su curiosidad aumentó, pero sabía que con su hijo debía tener paciencia y esperar a que él quisiera compartir la información con ella. Respiró tranquila y algo contenta, pues le encantaba ver al joven feliz y ella intentaría ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentada frente a la computadora, luego de enviarle un extenso correo electrónico a Midoriko donde le rogaba por su pronto regrezo, revisaba algunas páginas webs sobre automóviles, ropa, y cosas sin real importancia. Estaba ahí más como una forma de hacer pasar el tiempo como si de verdad lo necesitara, a nada le ponía su atención, sólo pensaba en él, en su voz a través del teléfono y en el encuentro que tendrían en dos días más.

Kagome suspiró algo cansada se frotó las sienes, cerró los ojos y de inmediato dentro de su mente se dibujó el rostro masculino de Inuyasha, la expresión de su rostro y el brillo intenso de sus ojos dorados cuando le pidió volver a verla aún hacían que su corazón latiera de manera desbocada. Tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó entre sus contactos el número de él, hacía un par de horas la había llamado, logrando hacerla sentir en las nubes con sólo el sonido varonil y ronco de su voz. Quería tanto verlo que sentía que su pecho le dolía, quería mirarlo, escucharlo, tenerlo cerca -¿Qué me hiciste? –susurró pensando que tal vez él la escucharía –Diez años no fueron suficientes... –agregó mientras sus ojos castaños amenazaban con inundarse de lágrimas, antes de volver a vivir en Japón creyó que lo había olvidado, que Inuyasha sería un hermoso recuerdo y podría continuar con sus días tranquila, pero a pesar de que no quería reconocerlo sentía completamente lo contrario, con verlo muchas emociones se hicieron fuertes en su interior y lo único que quería era estar cerca de él. Se sentía tan dividida pues su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo llamara, que corriera y fuera ante él, pero su razón le recordaba el compromiso de Inuyasha y Kikyo, que todo estaba mal, que ella no podía involucrarse, no podía ser más que una amiga de Inuyasha, el límite era una delgada línea entre su razón y sus sentimientos, y a pesar de que se sentía dividida en infinitas partes quería en algún momento volver a estar completa. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la pantalla del teléfono, el número de Inuyasha Taisho estaba ahí, faltaba pulsar el botón de llamar y podría comunicarse con él, pero se arrepintió. Optó por apagar el teléfono, suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle el consejo a Sango, su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Este teléfono se encuentra apagado o está fuera del lugar de cobertura _–¡Maldición! –exclamó cuando escuchó nuevamente la grabación de la operadora, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y era la quinta vez que marcaba el número de Kagome, -Que molestia –susurro dejando el teléfono a un lado mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, quizas era mejor así, quería escucharla pero no sabía cuál sería la excusa para la llamada suspiró enfocando sus ojos dorados en el techo, tenía que esperar y permanecer tranquilo, aunque la impaciencia lo estaba matando de a poco. Pasaron algunos segundos en donde gracias a su respiración logró calmar el latido frénetico de su corazón, se sentó y buscó en la mesita de noche hasta que encontró el pequeño aro que Kagome había utilizado como una especie de clavo para dejarle la nota en el roble, lo tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus dedos y lo miró con devoción, sonrió reflejando una repentina alegría, pues mañana sería un nuevo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despidió de su madre, Kaede y Koharu con una marcada sonrisa alegre en sus labios, pues al fin estaría con su amiga y durante un día estaría alejada de los cientos de preparativos que aún hacían falta para la boda de Kikyo, quien a traves del teléfono le había manifestado su pesar de no contar con ella, sin evitar comprometerla para la semana siguiente. Kagome no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable al hablar con su prima, pues durante los minutos que hablaron sobre lo que seguía en la lista su mente gritaba: _necesito volver a ver a tu ex novio.._

Negó con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y antes de subir al automóvil junto a Ginta se despidió de su familia con un gesto con la mano. En cuanto Kagome se alejó la señora Higurashi tomó la información que su hija le había dejado para la solicitud de licencia de conducir, tomó el teléfono, pues aunque faltaba poco para la llegada de Midoriko tenía mucho trabajo y decisiones que tomar.

El trayecto hacia Tokio fue tranquilo y ameno, Ginta animado se había encargado de ser una especie de guía turístico, relatándole a su joven jefa todos los cambios en las calles y algunos edificios que fueron realizados en la ciudad durante el último tiempo. Kagome miraba maravillada el paisaje que a medida que se adentraban a la ciudad se volvía cada vez más moderno, volver a la civilización la entusiasmaba, más cuando en la mañana se había percatado de que al día siguiente ocurriría un hecho muy importante y aprovecharía su visita a Tokio para estar preparada.

Ginta era un profesional de las direcciones, ya que sin problemas luego de dos horas de viaje dio con la dirección del edificio en donde Sango y Miroku tienen su hogar, Kagome se bajó del automóvil y le agradeció contenta, antes de irse le recordó que lo llamaría en cuanto fuera hora de volver a casa, Ginta tenía una lista de encargos solicitados por la madre de Kagome por lo que estaría en la ciudad alrededor del mismo tiempo que la joven había estipulado para la visita.

El departamento de Sango se encontraba en el tercer piso, Kagome optó por subir las escaleras a pesar de que llevaba consigo una pesada bolsa que contenía una gran cantidad de dulces que Kaede con cariño había preparado para la mejor amiga de su pequeña. La joven observó atenta con sus ojos castaños cómo todo en el lugar parecía en perfecto orden, en cuanto llegó al tercer piso recordó con exactitud las instrucciones de su querida amiga y sin problemas caminó a través de los pasillos y dio con el departamento 305. Golpeó suavemente la puerta dos veces, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose y en un par de segundos tenía frente a ella al esposo de su amiga, Miroku.

-¡Kagome! –exclamó alegre el joven, abrazando a quien también era su amiga, la joven sonrió contenta pues siempre Miroku se encontraba de buen humor.

-¡Hola! –le dijo respondiendo el saludo -¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó, mientras el hombre de ojos azules se trasladaba hacia un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Muy bien, me tomé el día libre por tu visita. Bienvenida a nuestro hogar –dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta y Kagome avanzaba unos pasos ingresando a la sala, mirando con atención la decoración del lugar.

-Es muy hermoso... –dijo la muchacha admirando el lugar, a pesar de que el departamento no era tan grande como la casa en la que ella y su madre habitaban, el lugar era sumamente acogedor, y en cada detalle se notaba la personalidad de sus amigos, todo parecía escogido con calma y eso a Kagome la reconfortó, pues ella deseaba poseer lo mismo.

-Sango está en la ducha, tardará algunos minutos –dijo Miroku, haciendo que Kagome volviera de sus pensamientos y recordara los pasteles.

-toma, espero que te guste el chocolate –le extendió la bolsa a Miroku –mi madre y Kaede los envían –agregó mientras Miroku esbozaba una gran sonrisa agradecido, pues en alguna ocasión su esposa se había encargado de contarle los pasteles exquisitos que elaboraba Kaede.

-Los dejaré en la cocina, permiso –mientras Miroku avanzó en dirección a la cocina, Kagome se adentró más en la sala, se acercó a una de las paredes donde colgaban varios marcos con fotografías, en todas ellas se plasmaba algún momento de la vida de la pareja, habían imágenes de varios viajes, también una fotografía del matrimonio, en todas ellas ambos se veían sumamente felices y la joven no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada al fijarse en la última fotografía, que era una imagen de una ecografía, donde claramente se notaba el bebé que su amiga esperaba.

-El doctor dice que será un niño muy fuerte –la voz de Miroku tras su espalda la sobresaltó, se dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿niño? –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, el brillo en los ojos azules de su amigo se lo confirmó.

-completamente seguros. –afirmó Miroku, Kagome se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-¡Felicidades! –exclamó sintiéndose feliz por sus amigos, agradeciendo a la vez el estar en Japón para poder conocer al hijo de su amiga.

-¡Kagome! –escuchó su nombre y se volteó, una abultada Sango salía de una de las habitaciones, la miraba feliz y radiante. La joven avanzó presurosa los pasos que las separaban y ambas se abrazaron.

-¡Felicidades! –le dijo efusiva, feliz con la noticia.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa –dijo Sango cuando se separaron del abrazo, enfocó la vista en la sonrisa de Miroku –pero mi marido no pudo contenerse –agregó haciendo énfasis en la palabra marido. Kagome observó con atención como sus amigos se miraban con intensidad, tan enamorados, suspiró y nuevamente quiso tener algo así para ella. El rostro de Inuyasha de inmediato le llegó a sus pensamientos y recordó aquella declaración bajo la sombra del roble, Inuyasha también la había mirado con intensidad, tanta que aun la recordaba y le ocasionaba la sensación de cientos de mariposas dentro de su estómago.

Luego de unos segundos Sango se percató de la expresión de Kagome, su amiga al parecer pensaba en algo importante, de inmediato surgió en ella la curiosidad, quería saber qué habìa sido de la vida de su mejor amiga durante los días transcurridos.

-¿Quieres conocer nuestro hogar? –preguntó Sango, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos, quien pestañeó algo extraviada y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Sango se encargó de hacerle un pequeño recorrido por su hogar, le contó sobre cómo había decorado cada habitación, le mostró todo el lugar, hablando también del origen de casi todos los objetos que en conjunto formaban la decoración de su casa. Kagome miraba todo atentamente, reconociendo las habilidades que su mejor amiga tenía para la decoración, pues había mezclado de manera armoniosa objetos provenientes de distintos países y que tenían también distintos estilos, el último cuarto que les quedaba por ver era el del bebé, y mientras Miroku se volcaba a la tarea de preparar lo que sería la comida, ambas mujeres entraron al pequeño cuarto que estaba pintado con un suave color celeste y en el centro se encontraba una cuna.

-Como hace poco confirmamos el sexo del bebé aún no me he dedicado completamente a esta habitación –dijo Sango como una forma de justificar la falta de objetos en el lugar –además quería esperar a saber que todo está bien –agregó, pues que no había querido comprar nada para su bebé hasta que el tiempo para que su bebé estuviera bien instalado en su vientre pasaba, uno de sus mayores miedos era perder a su pequeño, por lo que no había dado marcha a sus ilusiones hasta que su médico le afirmó que todo estaba bien.

-De todas maneras es hermoso –habló Kagome, mirando con atención el lugar, entendiendo a la perfección los temores de su amiga –además aun tienes un par de meses para prepararte –le sonrió y Sango le respondió la sonrisa, luego salieron de la habitación y fueron rumbo a la alcoba matrimonial, pues ahí sería el lugar donde podrían hablar más tranquilas.

Ambas se sentaron en la gran cama, Kagome no sabía cómo comenzar a relatarle los últimos hechos a Sango, por lo que comenzó a jugar de manera algo nerviosa con el medallón en forma de torre Eiffel que colgaba de su cuello, recuerdo de sus amigos en Francia y que después de varios días se había decidió en utilizar.

Sango miró con atención a su amiga, su rostro lucía tranquilo, pero por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, cómo también se mordía el labio inferior y cómo sus manos jugaban con aquel medallón, eran signos que le confirmaban que Kagome estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó sabiendo que con la pregunta abarcaba quizás todo lo que Kagome podría decirle, si bien hablaban seguido, sabía que el tema de Inuyasha era importante para su amiga y sólo hacía un par de días se había enterado del término de aquel compromiso, a pesar de que ella había intentado contarle de todas las formas posibles, pero la negativa de Kagome por enterarse de algo de Inuyasha mediante sus amigos eran seguras y la habían instalado en una incómoda situación. Sango sabía detalles de sus amigos y a medida que el tiempo pasaba su interrogante crecía, pues ambos decían haber escrito cartas sin recibir respuesta, la mujer sabía que alguien había intervenido entre Inuyasha y Kagome, pero debía ser cautelosa y esperar a que la misma Kagome e Inuyasha se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido, luego habría tiempo para investigar.

-dividida –dijo de pronto Kagome, haciendo que Sango volviera todo su atención en ella, la joven de ojos castaños y cabello azabache suspiró antes de volver a hablar, sintiéndo un pequeño alivio, pues con Sango podría desahogarse. –El término de la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyo –dijo con dificultad al pronunciar los nombres juntos –me tomó por sorpresa amiga, después de esa cena lo ví –agregó con velocidad mirando directamente a los ojos de Sango. –Estaba en nuestro roble y hablamos, me pareció incluso más hermoso que antes –declaró rendida, a Sango no podía mentirle. –parece que diez años no han sido suficientes –agregó en un susurro y Sango la miró asombrada, pues su amiga nunca le había declarado que aún poseía sentimientos hacia Inuyasha Taisho.

-¿Aún sientes algo por él? –le preguntó, sintiéndose algo idiota ya que el brillo en los ojos castaños y profundos de su amiga se lo revelaban casi a gritos.

-No lo sé, -respondió Kagome poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar a traves de la habitación –estoy tan confundida... –declaró, haciendo evidente en esa pequeña frase, la pelea que se había instalado en su interior, nuevamente el límite entre sus sentimientos y su razón se hacía evidente, necesitaba verlo, quería estar con él, pero Kikyo...

-Siempre supe que lo que tenías con Inuyasha era importante... –agregó Sango, Kagome la miró conteniendo lo deseos que tenía de llorar.

-¡Pero fue el prometido de Kikyo! –agregó elevando un poco el tono de su voz -¿te imaginas que pasaría si...? –no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues no se sentía capaz de ganarse el odio de su familia, a pesar de que Kikyo se casaría con Naraku la relación con Inuyasha siempre estaría en un pasado que no era tan lejano.

-¿Pero y tus sentimientos Kagome? –preguntó Sango, pues su amiga se preocupaba demasiado por los sentimientos de Kikyo, quien según Sango no lo merecía, pues sin siquiera pedir explicaciones había dado por terminado el compromiso y había corrido a los brazos de quien tenía mayor capital, dejando a un Inuyasha herido.

-Por eso estoy confundida –declaró la mujer volviendo a sentarse en la cama junto a su amiga –no se que hacer, no debería volver a verlo, pero te juro que mi corazón quiere todo lo contrario... –pasaron algunos segundos en que Sango meditó las palabras de su amiga, comprendiendo la confusión, pues ella al empezar una relación había sentido una confusión parecida, ya que en un principio por el carácter sumamente coqueto de su esposo no sabía si sería el correcto para ella.

-Sabes que gracias a Miroku el qué dirán ya no me importa –dijo luego Sango, deseando que sus palabras fueran un alivio para Kagome –frente a una confusión así, creo que debes dejar que las cosas fluyan, lo demás se arreglará de alguna manera. –dijo Sango con una certera convicción, Kagome la miró extrañada pues de alguna forma su amiga le aconsejaba no pensar en los sentimientos de Kikyo.

-Me sugieres que...-no pudo terminar la frase, se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Creo que debes arriesgarte, piensa en lo mucho que querías volver a Japón, sería peor pasar otros diez años pensando en lo que pudiste haber echo, además si Inuyasha estaba en áquel lugar y quiere volver a verte quizas es porque siente lo mismo que tú.

Las palabras de Sango se le dieron algo de confianza, quizás era momento de comenzar a pensar en ella y dejar de tomarle importancia a la opinión del resto. Era un tema complicado, pero a pesar de sus intentos por tener algún novio y olvidar a Inuyasha en Francia habían sido en vano ¿podría sentir aún amor por él?, tenía que averiguarlo y como dijo Sango todo lo demás se arregla después. Lo importante ahora era él, tenía que volver a verlo.

La conversación de pronto se vio interrumpida, ya que Sango escuchó los pasos de su marido acercarse hasta la puerta de entrada, su curiosidad fue tal que se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación para ver quien llamaba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando frente a ella tenía a Inuyasha y Miroku tras él sonreía triunfante. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes de saludar al hombre de ojos dorados le lanzó una mirada asesina a su marido, quien se había encargado de juntar a Kagome e Inuyasha en un mismo lugar.

-Inuyasha...¿Cómo estás? –le dijo abrazando a su amigo, pensando en el rostro que pondría Kagome al ver a Inuyasha ahí.

-No tan bien como tú... estás hermosa –le dijo alegro el hombre, mientras se separaban del abrazo, haciendo alusión al vientre abultado de Sango que mostraban sus seis meses de embarazo.

-gracias... –dijo sonriendo –qué casualidad tenerte por aquí –agregó, mientras a lo lejos se escuchó la carcajada de Miroku, definitivamente su marido nunca aprendería a ser prudente, aunque quizas esa "casualidad" no vendría nada mal.

De pronto sintieron otros pasos acercándose lentamente, Sango volteó algo asustada y miró el rostro de Kagome, quien se veía algo asombrada, pasaron unos segundos y Sango se sintió en medio de un silencio íntimo entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

El hombre se sentía de vuelta a la adolescencia, recordó las veces que Miroku lo había ayudado para encontrarse con Kagome, la respiración se le volvió dificultosa, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, no quería ni siquiera pestañear, Kagome se veía tan hermosa que parecía una especie de perfecta ilusión, lo miraba con sus ojos castaños brillantes, en sus labios femeninos se esbozó una sorisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciendo de su rostro una de las imágenes más hermosas que el hombre había visto.

Estaba meditando las palabras que Sango le había expresado, cuando sintió una voz masculina que le era demasiado familiar, de pronto se sintió sumamente nerviosa, avanzó los pasos que la separaban la habitación de la sala y se encontró con él, estaba ahí seguro, perfecto, hermoso, maravilloso, pensó. En cuanto se encontró con sus ojos dorados una especie de sofoco la embargó, su corazón latía frénetico y las palabras de Sango cobraron certeza _creo que debes dejar que las cosas fluyan, lo demás se arreglará de alguna manera. _Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Inuyasha también se presentara en el hogar de sus amigos, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente un sonrojo repentino le llegó a sus pálidas mejillas y con sinceridad sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

Sango miró la escena, sus amigos se miraban con una tierna devoción, definitivamente diez años no habían sido suficientes, pensó recordando las palabras de Kagome, al parecer estaban destinados a adorarse y al verlos decidió que los ayudaría, se merecían ser felices, el ambiente casi gritaba todo lo que sus ojos expresaban.

-Iré a ayudar en la cocina... –dijo Sango, mientras avanzaba rapidamente en dirección donde se encontraba su marido, al parecer la pareja necesitaba de unos minutos a solas.

Kagome salió del embelezo que los ojos dorados del hombre le causaban cuando Sango ya se había retirado hacía la cocina, quiso seguirla pero sus piernas no le respondieron, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y su corazón le ordenaba permanecer ahí.

-Kagome... –Dijo Inuyasha a modo de saludo, agradeciendo de corazón la "casual" invitación realizada por Miroku, pues los días que llevaba esperando volver a ver a Kagome habían intensificado de una manera increíble los deseos infinitos que tenía por verla, su carácter impetuoso y su impaciencia lo habían llevado hacia Tokio a gran velocidad, en cuanto supo que Kagome estaría allí, la miró con atención sus rostro pálido, su cabello brillante, oscuro y rizado, sus labios rosados que parecían tan llenos, llamándolo a probarlos, su largo cuello cubierto con el escote en v que el sweter de Kagome llevaba y parecía invitarlo a seguir recorriendo. La pequeña cintura cubierta por una falta oscura que le llegaba algo más arriba de la rodilla, y las piernas cubiertas por medias algo oscuras pero que marcaban el contorno exacto de ellas. Una sensación cálida embargó cada célula de su ser sintiendo unos deseos enormes de abrazarla, apresarla contra su pecho y permanecer así con ella, llenar sus sentidos de Kagome, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido entre ellos, de la lejanía y de las cartas sin respuesta, su corazón le confirmaba la duda que durante los últimos días se instaló en su cabeza. La amaba, la seguía amando a pesar de todo, parecía una locura pero la amaba, necesitaba hacerla feliz y tener con él para siempre aquel sonrojo que Kagome le había regalado.

-Inuyasha... –dijo en un susurro la joven, Inuyasha parecía mirarla con atención y ella también lo admiraba, ahora con la luz de pleno día quiso grabar en su memoria cada detalle de él, su mandíbula masculina, el tono trigueño de su piel, su cabello negro, sus hombros anchos, sus manos fuertes. Tuvo que respirar porque se sentía sofocada, unos deseos de abrazarlo la embargaban, centró su atención en los labios varoniles y quiso probarlos, quiso volver a sentir aquella sensación entregada por sus besos diez años atrás, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía, sus ojos dorados la hacían sentirse pequeña y sus emociones dominaban a su razón, no le importó Kikyo, Tsubaki, ni siquiera su propia madre. Durante aquellos segundos quería entregarse a las emociones que él provocaba en su interior, quería recordarlo perfecto y hermoso, quería permanecer a su lado, dejarse llevar, lo demás ahora no importaba.

-¿Cómo estás? –habló, intentando que su voz sonara calma y para aplacar todo el cúmulo de emociones que sólo con tenerla cerca, la joven le provocaba.

-Bien... –respondió Kagome extendiendo su pequeña mano derecha a modo de saludo, Inuyasha de inmediato la estrechó con su mano y tuvo que contener con mucho esfuerzo los deseos que tenía de abrazarla -¿Y tú? –preguntó Kagome con algo de dificultad, el roce de la mano de Inuyasha había despertado todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, y agradecía que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla, porque por dentro desfallecía.

-Ahora muy bien... –aclaró Inuyasha, refiréndose a tener a Kagome al fin cerca, las palabras calaron hondo en el pecho de la joven y un nuevo sonrojo adornó su rostro.

No quería soltar la mano masculina de Inuyasha pero se vió obligada a hacerlo, pues el sonido de Miroku y Sango acercándose a ellos los alertaron.

-Tenemos lista la comida –anunció Miroku con cierta solemnidad, Kagome reaccionó de inmediato avanzando algunos pasos hacia Sango.

-Te ayudaré con la mesa -le dijo sonriendo, intentando no cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del aroma del perfume masculino de Inuyasha, que sintió en cuanto pasó cerca de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde transcurrió con gran rapidez, según pensaron Kagome e Inuyasha cada uno por su parte, hacía muchos años no se encontraban los cuatro amigos reunidos y era increíble la cantidad de temas de conversación que surgieron mientras avanzaba el día. Kagome miró con atención todos los gestos y ademanes que tenía Inuyasha al hablar, puso atención en todas las palabras que el hombre dejaba salir de sus labios, quiso memorizar cómo Inuyasha fruncía el ceño, sonreía, pestañeaba, movía las manos según la importancia que el tema tenía. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando se percató de que aún luego del tiempo transcurrido a cualquier movimiento dos mechones del cabello del hombre se venían hacia adelante, esa era una característica tan de él y agradeció que la conservara. Sin duda los años lo habían transformado en un hombre incluso más hermoso de cómo ella lo conocía, pero aún permanecía en él, algo del brillo que Inuyasha tenía cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. Quiso que los momentos juntos perduraran, pero cerca de las seis de la tarde ya debía volver a casa

-Debo irme –dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes, se levantó de manera algo repentina del sofá donde estaba sentada y tomó su móvil para llamar a Ginta y que viniera por ella.

-Yo puedo llevarte –habló Inuyasha poniéndose también de pie, necesitaba estar con la joven un tiempo más.

Kagome lo miró asombrada, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de realizar el trayecto hacia su hogar junto a él no podía, nadie debía verla con el ex de su prima, además que no sabría cómo explicarle a su madre, quien insistía en que Kagome debía salir acompañada de Ginta siempre.

-No te preocupes –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, rogándole con el brillo de ellos para que Inuyasha de alguna manera entendiera que no podía aceptarle aquel ofrecimiento. –Además debo ir a otro lugar antes… -agregó explicándole para que el no sintiera una rotunda negativa.

-Esta bien –dijo Inuyasha, mientras volvía a su lugar. Sin dejar de mirarla, le había parecido una hermosa y agradable tarde, no quería dejar de contemplar a Kagome para retener en su mente todos los detalles que se presentaban en la joven cuando hablaba.

Kagome quiso esperar a Ginta fuera del edificio, Sango se ofreció a acompañarla así que para despedirse se acercó primero a Miroku.

-Fue un gusto verte papá –le dijo sonriendo, antes de abrazar a Miroku haciendo mención a los deseos enormes que el hombre siempre había tenido por obtener descendencia.

Luego de que se separarse de Miroku, se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha su corazón latía cada vez más desbocado, a medida que los pasos que los separaban se acortaban, quería volver a verlo esa misma noche, necesitaba verlo, pero no quería parecer desesperada. Durante un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de no pedirle nada, pues habían quedado que se verían al día siguiente. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando se encontró con los ojos dorados de él, que la miraban con atención, intentando quizás analizar todo cuanto pasaba en su interior, sin poder evitarlo la sinceridad en ella brotó como un impulso, se puso en puntillas para acercar sus labios al rostro del hombre, no supo cómo pero fue capaz de depositar un beso en la mejilla masculina, él de inmediato al recibir la caricia acercó una de sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Kagome, queriendo extender la cercanía. Kagome creyó que en ese momento se desvanecería, pero antes de sumirse a sus emociones le susurró al oído.

-Necesito verte, en el roble esta noche.

Inuyasha la miró con una repentina intensidad, y antes que Kagome se alejara con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Ahí estaré.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Holaaaa! A quienes leen este fic, al fin luego de dos semanitas les traigo la actualización, perdonen la demora pero los asuntos en la universidad me han tomado tiempo. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, el próximo encuentro promete… ya tengo toda la escena en mi mente y voy a intentar escribirlo lo antes posible.**

**Les agradezco de corazón a todas quienes leen y también a quienes me dejan sus mensajitos. Faltaron emociones por parte de Inuyasha, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo estará enfocado un poco más desde su punto de vista. Espero sus opiniones, me gusta mucho leerlas, se aceptan odios a Kikyo jejeje.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	10. El Mejor Regalo

**Tu Amor y su Envidia**

_-Necesito verte, en el roble esta noche._

_Inuyasha la miró con una repentina intensidad, y antes que Kagome se alejara con una sonrisa le respondió._

_-Ahí estaré._

**Capítulo 10: **El mejor regalo

El corazón le latía desbocado, de pronto todo a su alrededor perdió importancia, la mano que había situado sobre la cintura de Kagome parecía tener gravada con fuego esa leve caricia. Respiró profundamente, necesitaba llenar de aire sus pulmones, un sofoco repentino lo había embargado y era ocasionado sólo por el susurro de ella en su oído.

_Necesito verte, en el roble esta noche. _De pronto una necesidad impetuosa de ir hacia ese lugar lo invadió por completo, quería verla, estar cerca de ella, la tarde en la casa de sus amigos sólo le había afirmado que durante los diez años de separación dentro de su corazón, todos los sentimientos que sentía hacia Kagome no habían disminuido, al contrario parecían ahora tan intensos que dolían.

-Uff.. – exclamó Miroku dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás luego de presenciar aquella escena tan íntima –el ambiente está que arte –agregó sonriendo, Inuyasha lentamente se volteó, volviendo a la realidad, enfocó su atención en el hombre de ojos azules que lo miraba con picardía.

-Ustedes… ufff…-no pudo terminar la frase no encontraba palabras para explicar el ambiente que envolvió de alguna forma a sus amigos, Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con una intensidad que jamás le había visto, ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca de Kikyo.

- Kagome… ella y yo… -intentó explicar el próximo encuentro, pero no pudo conectar la frase, ni tampoco pronunciarla tenía las palabras atrapadas en su garganta, aún se sentía bajo el efecto de la cercanía con Kagome. Estaba asombrado las emociones ahora eran tan intensas que se sentía incapaz de contener todas las preguntas que albergaba en su interior desde que ella se había marchado. ¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas? ¿Por qué me sacaste de tu vida?

En ese momento Sango ingresó a la sala, Inuyasha y Miroku de inmediato la miraron en cuanto sus pasos sonaron sobre el piso.

-Kagome va hacia su casa hay que esperar que llegue sana y salva –exclamó relajada, no había querido dejar a su amiga hasta verla dentro del coche con Ginta.

-y así será querida –Miroku la miró con pasión y tomó una de sus manos, mientras la mujer se sentaba junto a su esposo.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –quiso iniciar un tema de conversación, la pregunta fue la adecuada ya que el rostro de Inuyasha lucía algo ¿nervioso?, era una expresión similar a la que poseía Kagome mientras salían del edificio.

-¿Inuyasha? –insistió luego de unos segundos, en que el joven de ojos dorados no emitía respuesta alguna. Miroku respiró profundamente preparándose para hablar.

-Lo que sucede amor, es que entre Inuyasha y Kagome está pasando de todo… -una nueva sonrisa pícara adornó el rostro de Miroku, Sango en cuanto vio la expresión de su esposo se volteó hacia Inuyasha quien le daba una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo. Suspiró y recordó las palabras de Kagome, claro que algo sucedía entre ellos pero por más que lo deseara ella no podía intervenir, era deber de ambos aclarar lo sucedido,-no debo intervenir –se repitió a si misma, con la esperanza de que sus amigos lograran expresarse mutuamente todo el cúmulo de emociones que estaban sintiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respiraba con algo de dificultad necesitaba calmarse aunque le parecía imposible, caminaba de un lado para el otro dentro de su habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido, esperaba a que el silencio invadiera toda la casa, signo que todos sus habitantes estarían durmiendo. Su madre no podía saber aún nada relacionado con las visitas al roble, necesitaba aclarar todos sus sentimientos primero, luego pensar en la fortaleza que necesitaría para aclararle y hacer público todo lo que pasaba con Inuyasha.

-Si tan sólo… -susurró, mientras enfocaba sus castaños ojos en el paquete de regalo que estaba sobre su cama. –Kikyo y tú…no…-continuó mirando el objeto como si se tratara del mismo Inuyasha, lamentando nuevamente como tantas otras veces el viaje a Francia. Suspiró sintiéndose angustiada sabía que lo correcto sería llamar a Inuyasha y detener todo esto, pero no se atrevía su corazón casi le rogaba ante la posibilidad de verlo, incluso le había enviado un mensaje de texto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que demoraría algunos minutos en acudir a él.

Esperó algunos segundos respirando profundamente quizás con esa acción el latido frenético de su corazón cesaría, se acercó hasta la puerta y puso su oído derecho sobre la madera, no se escucha a nadie por los alrededores. Tomó un par de zapatillas y se las calzó, había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor sería acudir con la ropa más cómoda que existía en su closet, por lo que vestía un par de jeans oscuros y un sweter púrpura, sobre su cuello una bufanda del mismo púrpura y sobre sus hombros, luego de inspeccionarse con atención ante al espejo un abrigo negro. Antes de salir por la puerta tomó el regaló, que sólo había adquirido hacia un par de horas atrás con la ayuda de Ginta, lo guardó dentro de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y salió.

Avanzó con lentitud a través del pasillo, quiso ser liviana tal como una pluma cuando pasó cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su madre, agradeció que el suelo no emitiera ningún crujido, sus manos iban tanteando las paredes pues la oscuridad reinaba el lugar. En cuanto estuvo frente a la escalera quiso afinar su vista para poder vislumbrar los escalones, se afirmó firmemente en la baranda y comenzó a descender con lentitud, atenta a cualquier sonido más allá del latido de su corazón y de su respiración que para ser más silenciosa se había vuelto lenta.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera tuvo que decidir por cual puerta salir, de inmediato se decidió por la que existía en la cocina, era silenciosa. A pesar de que era cerca de la medianoche el silencio invadía el lugar, no podía ser descubierta pensó nuevamente. La delgada línea entre su razón y sus sentimientos nuevamente se encontraba presente, sentía que con cada paso que avanzaba se estaba decidiendo por seguir a su corazón, Sango le había dicho que lo demás se arreglaría después. Todo era complejo, pero necesitaba tanto verlo y preguntarle por qué no le había respondido las cartas.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta para salir y cuando iba a abrirla un susurro tras ella casi la hizo pecar un brinco.

-Pequeña –Kagome se sobresaltó de inmediato, se volteó con rapidez y se encontró frente a Kaede, quien se acercó hasta el interruptor de luz adosado en la pared de enfrente y la cocina se iluminó.

-Kaede… -susurró la joven llevándose la mano derecha hacia el pecho, su corazón latía frenético debido al susto. La anciana miró a la joven con seriedad, pues el rostro asustado de Kagome sólo le confirmaba sus sospechas que se relacionaban con las salidas de su joven ama. Salidas que recordaba desde hacía diez años atrás, cuando Kagome sólo era una jovencita.

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó acercándose algunos pasos, la joven no se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo había sido descubierta.

-…. Yo… -quiso explicar pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, de pronto las fuerzas parecían escapar de su interior.

-Te conozco muy bien pequeña… -comenzó a decir Kaede, mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa sin dejar de enfocar sus ojos sabios en la figura de la joven. –se que vas donde él.. yo misma te ayudé hace diez años –le recordó. Kagome de pronto se sintió tan pequeña, ante Kaede no podía esconder ningún secreto. –Sólo quiero recordarte que ahora todo es más complicado. –la joven fijó sus ojos castaños en la anciana, era como si Kaede representara todos sus temores y también su parte racional, sabía que todo era complicado, sabía que Inuyasha y Kikyo fueron novios, no necesitaba a nadie encargado de recordárselo. Suspiró y rogó que la fortaleza volviera a ella, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, ya había pasado diez años pensando en qué habría sucedido sin el viaje hasta Francia.

-Lo sé… -declaró y Kaede concentró su atención en ella. –Pero necesito verlo…-agregó entre susurros. –Sólo te pido que no le digas nada a mi madre, yo le contaré todo cuando sea el momento adecuado. Por favor nana Kaede no me falle. –sus ojos amenazaron con dejar caer las lágrimas que aún contenía.

La anciana la miró asombrada, pues en el rostro de Kagome se reflejaba la necesidad, asintió con la cabeza y vio como la joven salió rápidamente a través de la puerta. Quiso entonces sumergirse en los recuerdos y analizar todo lo que sabía de la relación de Kagome y el joven Taisho. No notó que detrás de la puerta Koharu estaba derramando lágrimas, había escuchado la conversación y se sentía tan emocionada, pues su ama al parecer era parte de un amor algo imposible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tardaré algunos minutos, pero ahí estaré esperame._ –La pantalla de su móvil era la única luz que había en el lugar, a parte de la tenue luz que emitía la luna allá lejos en el oscuro cielo. No sabía cuántas veces sus ojos habían recorrido las palabras escritas por Kagome hacía una hora atrás. Esbozó una sonrisa relajada y guardó el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, claro que la esperaría, llevaba horas intentando guardar la calma pero la esperaría, luego de la petición de Kagome sus deseos por verla se habían incrementado de manera increíble.

Respiró profundamente cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calma del lugar, tenía la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco del roble, el latido de su corazón de a poco comenzó a volver a la normalidad, aquel trozo de tierra siempre le entregaba una gran tranquilidad. Los recuerdos más preciados que tenía se relacionaban con ese lugar, la sombra del roble lo había cobijado cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando pensó que la relación comenzaba y que amaría a Kagome siempre y que nada los separaría. Sólo fue una tarde pero estaba gravada en su mente, así como en sus labios. Jamás quiso llevar a Kikyo hacia ese lugar, pues el roble representaba una importante etapa de su vida, donde nunca quiso incluir a su ex prometida.

De pronto el crujido de las hojas y la hierba lo alertaron, abrió los ojos y avanzó algunos pasos. Vio cuando Kagome pasaba sin problemas sobre la cerca, su cabello se había desordenado con el salto y cuando la joven despejó su vista se encontró de inmediato con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, que a pesar de la escasez de luz brillaban con una gran intensidad, resaltando sobre todo lo demás.

-Perdón, no pude salir antes –se excusó en cuanto estuvo frente a él, se sintió de pronto de vuelta a los quince años cuando solía disculparse frente a él. Salir de su casa siempre había sido una tarea difícil sobre todo cuando Kikyo se encontraba en ella y parecía seguir todos sus movimientos.

-estás aquí, eso importa… -respondió él de manera comprensiva, a pesar de la gran impaciencia que se había apoderado de él cuando la tenía en frente toda espera valía la pena. Pasaron algunos segundos en donde el silencio reinó entre ellos, a pesar del frío del ambiente, de la oscuridad de la noche a ninguno de los dos le importaba nada más que mirar el rostro del otro. Kagome se sintió embelesada, era como si Inuyasha fuera una especie de embrujo del cual sería imposible escapar, quiso olvidar entonces todos sus temores e inseguridades, quiso olvidar a Kikyo, Tsubaki, su madre, Kaede, Francia, nada le importaba cuando Inuyasha la miraba de esa manera. Era como si analizara cada detalle en ella, Kagome se sentía indefensa pues sus emociones afloraban y parecía que Inuyasha las conocía todas, lo amaba y ahora lo entendía, estaba enamorada de él desde el primer día en que lo había conocido, a pesar de los años de estar lejos de Japón aquellos sentimientos no habían desaparecido de su corazón, ahora cuando lo miraba fijamente cuando observaba sus labios, su nariz, su mandíbula perfecta y masculina, sus ojos expresivos, su manzana de Adan, el flequillo de su cabello cubriendo su frente. Tuvo que respirar profundamente porque un repentino impulso de sinceridad la embargaba, las emociones que el hombre causaba en ella eran tan intensas que tuvo que contener los deseos que tenía de abrazarlo y fundirse en él.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó Inuyasha iniciando la conversación, después de haber admirado la belleza que poseía Kagome en cada poro de su piel. La joven entonces pestañeó un par de veces para salir del trance en que se había sumergido gracias a su impetuoso corazón que parecía no poder volver a su ritmo habituado, buscó dentro del bolsillo y sacó el regalo, se lo extendió de inmediato al joven quien la miró asombrado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo alzando en algunos tonos su voz, para que él pudiera escucharla. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano hacia la frente se había olvidado completamente de su cumpleaños y Kagome luego de diez años lo seguía recordando.

-Gra…gracias… -agregó algo confundido mientras recibía el presente, en cuanto lo tomó sus dedos rozaron la piel de Kagome, de inmediato una especie de corriente eléctrica fue percibida por ambos sólo con el roce. Inuyasha entonces en un movimiento rápido e impetuoso avanzó el paso que los separaba, tomó a Kagome por la cintura y a la acercó a él.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta de Inuyasha, pero sólo le costó un segundo en responder el abrazo, rodeó la espalda del hombre y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, sonrió aliviada al escuchar el latido fuerte y rápido del corazón de él, al parecer ambos sentían lo mismo. Inuyasha por su parte respiró profundamente llenándose del aroma floral que poseían los cabellos de Kagome, el frío pareció no existir por una agradable calidez lo embargó, ella era simplemente perfecta.

Los segundos pasaron y de a poco separaron sus rostros para mirarse, sin soltar el abrazo. Kagome tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, respiraba agitada, nerviosa y dentro de ella sus emociones luchaban para aplacar a su razón. Enfocó entonces sus ojos castaños en los labios de él, sin notarlo humedeció los suyos, era una tentación una gran y peligrosa tentación pensó. Mientras él agradecía el encuentro y disfrutaba cada segundo con devoción al fin la tenía cerca, lo miraba con sus ojos castaños brillantes explorándolo y adivinando todo lo que él sentía. Te amo, quiso decirle pero se contuvo, puesto que su atención se fijó en los labios de Kagome y cómo ella los humedecía. Estaba ahí frente a él ofreciéndole la caricia mas ansiada de todas, tomó aire y comenzó a acercarse. Dentro de su estómago revivió la sensación de miles de mariposas aleteando en su interior, sólo con el choque de la respiración de Kagome con su rostro, deseaba besarla, deseaba probar aquellos labios y beber de ellos. Todo a su alrededor no importaba, cerró los ojos y quiso tomar la caricia pero cuando estaba rozando los labios de Kagome con los suyos ella lo empujó con ambas palmas de sus manos y se alejó de él.

-¡No! –exclamó de pronto la joven llevándose la mano derecha al corazón –esto no puede ser… -dijo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir de sus ojos, pues la razón estaba ganando la batalla. –tú y Kikyo... yo… no puedo… -agregó nerviosa evitando mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos, quien se sentía en el fondo de un abismo había estado cerca de un estado de gloria y se lo habían arrebatado tan abruptamente.

-Sólo podemos ser amigos… -sentencio Kagome con un dolor profundo en el corazón sin mirarlo aún, Inuyasha al escuchar esa frase reaccionó y la miró.

-No somos sólo amigos… -dijo con la voz ronca acercándose hacia Kagome, le tomó el mentón para que ella lo mirara y se encontró con los ojos brillantes de ella que estaban a punto de derramar lo que parecían ser cientos de lágrimas, aquello lo conmovió pues no quería verla llorar.

-fueron diez años…-le recordó la joven, conteniendo los deseos de llorar. –eso es demasiado tiempo –agregó con la voz dolida. Inuyasha pestañeó un par de veces, suspiró algo cansado y sus labios realizaron la pregunta que llevaba años en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas Kagome? –lo miró pasmada su corazón en ese momento se detuvo y sus piernas la hicieron retroceder un par de pasos.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó casi en estado de shock, Inuyasha analizó la expresión sorprendida de ella e insistió.

-Te escribí cientos de cartas, Sango me dio tu dirección… ¿Por qué no respondiste Kagome?

-¡No! –exclamó casi en un grito –Inuyasha yo te escribí y tú no me respondiste… -declaró, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Yo te escribí Kagome… -afirmó el hombre –te juro que te escribí… -Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos con intensidad, buscó en ella y vio que no mentía… si ambos se habían escrito ¿Por qué las cartas no habían llegado a destino? La pregunta se instaló de inmediato en su interior, pero antes de que empezara a tratar de conseguir una respuesta los sollozos de ella lo emocionaron.

-Yo no quería irme, no quería que lo nuestro terminara… -susurró Kagome algo asustada –ahora es demasiado tarde…-sentenció mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las lágrimas continuaran recorriendo sus mejillas. Ahora entendía por qué nunca había recibido respuesta, Inuyasha jamás había leído sus cartas. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan, él vio el tambaleo de Kagome y la sostuvo con fuerza evitando que cayera.

-yo tampoco quería que terminara…-le susurró al oído acercándola a su pecho, el llanto de Kagome se intensificó e Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse frente a ella –no es tarde… -agregó dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, era hora de que la joven entendiera todo lo que él sentía.

Pero nuevamente sintió que las palmas de Kagome lo empujaban y casi un gritó salía de sus labios. -¡No! Esto no puede ser…. ¡Fuiste el prometido de Kikyo! Esto ya no existe…-exclamó Kagome apuntándose a ella y luego a él con una de sus manos, el dolor era intenso pero aunque lo amara no podía estar con él.

-¡El que estemos aquí dice que lo nuestro sí existe Kagome! –exclamó él alzando la voz, necesitaba hacerla entender, necesitaba gritarle cuánto la amaba, Kagome lo miró algo asustada y él se acercó a ella, la tomo por los hombros y sin dejar de mirarla agregó. -En diez años no te olvidé… -las palabras sonaron sentidas y desgarradoras, Kagome dejó escapar otro sollozo de sus labios, ella tampoco lo había olvidado y aunque deseaba con todo su corazón estar con él sabía que no era lo correcto. Respiró profundamente, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, el agarre de las manos de él le ocasionó el recorrido de un escalofrío a través de su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo y por las emociones que habían en su interior. Inuyasha la miraba sumergido en el amor que sentía por ella, ahora lo reafirmaba a pesar de todo lo vivido con Kikyo, ella jamás le había despertado todas las emociones que sentía ahora que tenía a Kagome frente a él. Suspiró algo agotado, ella tenía que entender –Te amo tanto que duele… -le dijo mientras llevaba una de las manos de Kagome y la ponía sobre su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. Kagome abrió los ojos asombrada, pues el latido fuerte y rápido parecía retumbar dentro del pecho del hombre. Abrió los labios levemente y la sinceridad brotó de ella de manera impulsiva. –te amo… -dijo simplemente con un susurro, que fue todo lo que Inuyasha necesitaba.

El segundo siguiente sería recordado para siempre por ambos, Inuyasha la tomó con pasión, rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de ella y su boca buscó casi desesperada los labios femeninos. Kagome se sintió entonces nuevamente dentro del embeleso que él le causaba y sin poder contenerse respondió a la caricia que él ofrecía. Sus labios se probaron con angustia, anhelo y algo de desesperación, Kagome acarició la lengua de Inuyasha con la suya, perdiéndose en él, buscando más, reconocerlo y sentirlo. Inuyasha se sentía en las nubes, en un comienzo el beso comenzó con algo de desesperación que luego fue reemplazada por una intensa pasión, sólo quería besarla, perderse en el sabor de sus labios, escuchar la respiración agitada de ella, sentir el golpeteo de su corazón y que Kagome fuera suya sólo suya. Se sonrió feliz entre el beso, pues este había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Holaaaa a todas las lectoras de este fic. Una amiga dice que los personajes se mandan solitos y definitivamente es verdad, salieron ambos bastante impetuosos y no les pude negar el besito. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, las cosas entre ellos de alguna manera de aclararon ya ambos saben lo mucho que se aman. Quizas todos estos capítulos sean como la introducción del fic… ahora nos falta la parte de la envidia, así que atentas con la lectura.**

**Nuevamente les agradezco sus mensajitos, estoy feliz de que lean las actualizaciones y me encantaría leer sus opiniones de esta nueva entrega.**

**Les mando muchos saluditos a la distancia, ya debo irme es muy tarde y hace frío.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	11. Las Cartas

**Tu Amor y Su envidia**

_El segundo siguiente sería recordado para siempre por ambos, Inuyasha la tomó con pasión, rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de ella y su boca buscó casi desesperada los labios femeninos. Kagome se sintió entonces nuevamente dentro del embeleso que él le causaba y sin poder contenerse respondió a la caricia que él ofrecía. Sus labios se probaron con angustia, anhelo y algo de desesperación, Kagome acarició la lengua de Inuyasha con la suya, perdiéndose en él, buscando más, reconocerlo y sentirlo. Inuyasha se sentía en las nubes, en un comienzo el beso comenzó con algo de desesperación que luego fue reemplazada por una intensa pasión, sólo quería besarla, perderse en el sabor de sus labios, escuchar la respiración agitada de ella, sentir el golpeteo de su corazón y que Kagome fuera suya sólo suya. Se sonrió feliz entre el beso, pues este había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños._

**Capítulo 11: **Las cartas.

Déjame acompañarte –le pidió mirándola a los ojos, mientras la tenía abrazada con ambas manos desde la cintura, no deseaba dejar de besarla ni estar lejos de ella. Kagome sonrió algo inquieta, pues a pesar de que no quería volver a la realidad ya llevaba horas fuera de casa, su madre no debía enterarse volvió a repetirse entre sus pensamientos, y aunque presumía que la madrugada estaba bastante avanzada temía profundamente que la vieran junto a Inuyasha. Quería esperar a sentirse lo suficiente fuerte cómo para ser capaz de enfrentarse a todos incluyendo a Kikyo y a su querida madre.

-¿Por favor? –insistió el joven de ojos dorados sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos haciéndole extremadamente difícil el regreso a casa. Respiró profundamente y sonrió cuando él le besó levemente la punta de la nariz, que estaba sumamente fría debido a la temperatura exterior, amaba todo de él incluyendo aquellos pequeños detalles. Cerró los ojos derrotada y antes de olvidarse de todo y sumergirse en un nuevo beso respondió.

-Está bien… pero no deben vernos –susurró con dificultad, esperando cautelosa la reacción de él. Inuyasha la escuchó atentamente, a pesar de que quería hacerle saber a todos los mucho que la amaba se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Es por ella?...-preguntó con la voz baja mirando cómo Kagome de inmediato negaba con la cabeza.

-No la nombres… no estoy lista para hablar de ella…aún no quiero saber…-le dijo la joven mientras le ponía ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre, en señal de que debía detenerse en los comentarios. Inuyasha se sintió como un completo idiota, sabía lo difícil que era para él el asunto de Kikyo, y suponía que para Kagome era aún más complejo.

-pérdoname, soy un idiota…-le dijo mientras acariciaba la frente de ella con la suya, Kagome cerró los ojos y asintió aceptando las disculpas de él, todo era demasiado complejo no quería ni siquiera imaginar cómo enfrentaría a su familia, lo abrazó y se acercó mas a él disfrutando de la cercanía y de la sensación que tenía dentro de su corazón. Al fin estaba completa incluso algo feliz por tener al hombre que amaba con fervor junto a ella, las dudas parecían de a poco alejarse de su razón, junto a él el miedo casi no existía. Segundos después Inuyasha comenzó a buscar con sus labios los de ella, cayó rendida ante el nuevo beso que él le regalaba, nuevamente se vio sumergida en la caricia de él, su corazón nuevamente latía desbocado y el aliento de él golpeándole la piel la hacía ansiar mas y más, ninguno de los dos sentía el frío de la madrugada. Kagome quiso disfrutar de las sensaciones que la embargaban sin pensar que seguiría al día siguiente. Inuyasha disfrutaba de las emociones intensas que la joven le provocaba, era tan hermosa y cálida que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón estar junto a ella, sabía que enfrentar a las personas sería complicado, pero un optimismo nacía casi repentino dentro de él, pues por ella estaría dispuesto a enfrentar incluida a su propia familia.

Minutos más tarde con lentitud caminaban ambos en dirección al hogar de Kagome, Inuyasha la llevaba tomada de la mano pues no quería alejarse de ella. Menos después de enterarse que ella también le había escrito, la duda de inmediato volvió a instalarse dentro de él, frunció el ceño algo molesto y quiso seguir el presentimiento que comenzaba a alojarse dentro de su pecho pues estaba casi seguro que alguien había intervenido para que ninguna carta llegara a destino.

Kagome caminaba a su lado algo nerviosa el agarre entre ambas manos señalaba que eran algo más que amigos, aunque aun no se sentía preparada para que lo que estaba pasando entre ambos tuviera un nombre. No pudo evitar agradecer que el la llevara, pues sus piernas se habían transformado en lana y casi no podía sostenerse, cada paso que daba le costaba pues a pesar del frío y de la hora no quería separarse de él.

Habían caminado en silencio y cuando a lo lejos entre las sombras Kagome vio la silueta de su casa volteó su rostro y miró hacia arriba, enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de Inuyasha, se sorprendió cuando pudo ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, el ceño fruncido y la mueca de molestia que hacían los labios de él.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con la voz tímida, mientras se detenía para poder mirarlo mejor. Él se detuvo también, bajó la vista hasta el agarre de sus manos, su mente no paraba de suponer lo sucedido con las cartas, su corazón impetuoso le suplicaba en cada latido que debían averiguar, quien haya sido capaz de mantenerlos incomunicados debía pagar.

Pasaron algunos segundos y el hombre no decía nada, Kagome comenzó a sentirse inquieta, los ojos de él brillaban con una intensidad distinta, de inmediato recordó las pocas veces que lo había visto enojado y las llamas que parecían encenderse dentro de los ojos de Inuyasha le delataban que dentro del hombre estaba alojándose una especie de ira feroz.

-¿Inuyasha? –insistió mientras su inquietud aumentaba, acercó la mano libre que tenía y le acarició el rostro, a pesar de que Inuyasha podría ser una bestia cuando se molestaba ella lo conocía y no le temía. En cuanto el joven sintió el tacto frío de la mano de Kagome sus conjeturas se detuvieron, alzó la vista y se sintió algo conmovido al ver la preocupación en los ojos castaños de ella, definitivamente Kagome era perfecta. Sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa que ella respondió de inmediato sintiéndose algo más tranquila, pero antes de sumergirse en la mirada dorada de él quiso insistir con la pregunta, pues el rostro enfadado de Inuyasha le había ocasionado una gran curiosidad.

-¿Me dirás lo que te preocupa? –le preguntó con una infinita ternura en la voz, mientras sentía cómo el hombre rodeaba nuevamente su cintura.

-Las cartas… -dijo de pronto él, logrando que Kagome abriera los ojos con asombro, ella se mordió el labio algo nerviosa, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más despacio debido a la incertidumbre.

-Yo te escribí… muchas veces –declaró con fervor en la voz, él debía confiar en ella. –Lo sé –agregó de inmediato –y yo también te escribí preciosa –la voz ronca que utilizó le confirmaba la frustración que el hombre sentía, Kagome sintió que de pronto una lágrima amenazaba con salir a traves de sus ojos no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

-Alguien intervino Kagome, alguien quiso separarnos –Habló con seguridad, molesto por no saber qué habría pasado si las cartas llegaran a destino.

-pero… -La joven se mordió el labio nerviosa, entendiendo la gravedad en las palabras de Inuyasha, siempre había recibido todas las cartas de Sango y también las de Kikyo pero ninguna de Inuyasha. Frunció el ceño confundida y agregó -¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? –le preguntó pensando en que muy pocas personas conocían la relación que tenía con Inuyasha hace diez años atrás, le parecía imposible que alguien quisiera separarlos, menos cuando ni él ni ella no habían dañado a nadie, pensó.

-Eso es lo que hay que averiguar… esto no puede quedar así –habló con seguridad en la voz, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, la miró con fervor y Kagome sintió que su estómago se comprimía, las emociones que él despertaba dentro de ellas eran demasiado intensas.

-¿Es importante acaso? –preguntó dubitativa, luego de diez años no sabía si aquello era realmente relevante. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, acercó a Kagome hacia su pecho y la abrazó con pasión.

-¿No te das cuenta que estuve a punto de casarme? –Kagome sintió cómo las lágrimas empapaban sus ojos, como acto reflejo lo abrazó más fuerte, quería sentirlo y saber que ya no estaría junto a su prima. –Nos hicieron daño preciosa… necesito saber quien fue…-agregó con fervor mientras la acercaba aún mas a su pecho, sintió como Kagome comenzaba a sollozar y le besó los cabellos intentando calmarla, pero sin dejar de pensar en que el causante de su distancia tendría que pagar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba Kikyo junto a Kagome dentro de su habitación, sobre la cama se extendía un montón de revistas y fotografías que mostraban cientos de elegantes vestidos para ser utilizados en alguna ocasión especial. A pesar de que habían quedado de seguir con los preparativos de la boda hasta la semana siguiente, la mujer insistía en que Kagome debía elegir cuanto antes el vestido que utilizaría, era la dama de honor y eso no podía ser elegido al azar. Además, pensó Kikyo, tenía que asegurarse de que su prima no se viera más bella que ella.

-Creo que este me gusta…-dijo de pronto Kagome mientras extendía una de las revistas hacia las manos de Kikyo, quien sonrió satisfecha pues el vestido era bastante simple y de un color azul oscuro, con eso no resaltaría en la boda se sorprendió también al comprobar el bajo precio de este, ciertamente Kagome era una ilusa y no aprovechaba todos los recursos que su familia poseía.

-Este será entonces –afirmó sonriendo, fijándose con atención el rostro de Kagome su rostro no lucía pálido como era habitual, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios no habían dejado de esbozar una sonrisa. Kikyo frunció el ceño, mientras Kagome seguía hojeando las revistas que tenían sobre la cama, maldijo su suerte y esperó que su prima no estuviera así de radiante el día del matrimonio.

-De inmediato haré el encargo… -dijo Kikyo mientras tomaba su notebook y comenzaba a enviar un e-mail pidiendo con casi urgencia el vestido para Kagome, tenían que tenerlo listo antes de que su prima se arrepintiera y optara por uno mejor.

Kagome de pronto se levantó de la cama con rapidez, había escuchado a lo lejos el sonido de un vehículo al estacionarse, frunció el ceño algo confundida, pues aparte de la presencia de Kikyo en su hogar no esperaba visita alguna. Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino y comenzó a latir con gran velocidad cuando su mente pensó en la pequeña posibilidad de que el visitante fuera Inuyasha –No puede ser.. –pensó Kagome recordando que le había dicho que en cuanto su madre supiera lo que sucedía entre ambos sería bienvenido a casa. Miró de reojo a Kikyo, que seguía frente al computador averiguando precios de lo que faltaba para la boda -¡No puede ser! –pensó asustada, Kikyo no debía saber que ella e Inuyasha… Se llevó la mano a la boca consternada mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el automóvil estacionado a la entrada de casa.

De pronto vio cómo su madre y Kaede salían al encuentro de quien aún no descendía del vehículo, Kikyo entonces se percató del rostro pálido y nervioso de Kagome, quiso saber de inmediato por qué el repentino cambio de humor en la joven, dejó el notebook a un lado se levantó y antes de acercarse a Kagome preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede prima? –En ese momento el alivio y la alegría la embargaron al reconocer a la mujer que descendía del automóvil.

-no puede ser… -susurró esbozando una sonrisa –es Midoriko… -dijo mientras su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho de felicidad, hacía semanas quería volver a ver a quien era casi su madre. Kikyo se acercó hasta la ventana extrañada por la emoción de Kagome, si Midoriko sólo era una sirvienta más. De pronto sus ojos castaños y almendrados fijaron su atención en el móvil de Kagome que estaba sobre el escritorio, Kagome en un gesto algo descuidado caminó con rapidez saliendo de la habitación para saludar a Midoriko.

En cuanto se encontró sola en la habitación Kikyo se acercó hasta el escritorio y tomó el móvil de Kagome entre sus manos, antes de desbloquearlo miró a su alrededor como acto reflejo, nadie podía verla, y movió sus dedos con rapidez, menú, mensajes, bandeja de entrada, puso aceptar frente a cada barrera y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrar un mensaje en donde el remitente era Inuyasha Taisho. Respiró profundamente, mientras su corazón latía con violencia y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a través… ¿Acaso Kagome se atrevió a…? No pudo terminar la pregunta que elaboraban sus pensamientos, ya que el mensaje le confirmaba todo.

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… esta noche fue maravillosa, te envío un beso._

_-_Maldita Kagome…-susurró con odio, mientras una repentina mezcla de sentimientos que creía haber perdido la llenaban, sentía ira, celos, rabia, odio y una inmensa envidia. Cómo la idiota de su prima había sido capaz de meterse con su ex prometido… -traidora…-susurró mientras revisaba con rapidez la lista de llamados recibidos y comprobaba que Kagome había hablado con Inuyasha el día en que la acompañó a escoger su vestido de novia.

Dejó el móvil de Kagome sobre el escritorio, tomó el suyo con prisa y marcó el número que pensaba que jamás necesitaría, esperó el tono una, dos, tres veces hasta que una mujer le contestó.

-¿Hola? –preguntó confundida la voz al otro lado de la línea, Kikyo susurró con rapidez y seguridad.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pero qué sorpresa! –exclamó emocionada Kagome, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su niñera, era una bella sorpresa tener a Midoriko al fin en Japón.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña? –le preguntó la mujer, aún sin soltarla contenta de volver al lugar en donde estaba a quien consideraba su familia -¿hay algo nuevo? –agregó mientras se separaban Kagome se mordió el labio nerviosa reviviendo en su mente los momentos ocurridos la noche anterior. Aún sentía en sus labios el tacto de los labios masculinos de Inuyasha, le había costado tanto dejar de pensar en él durante el día y ahora nuevamente lo recordaba. –No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte –le susurró, para que su madre no pudiera escucharla, mientras avanzaban hacia el interior de la casa. Tras ellas caminaban Ginta, Kaede y Koharu quienes traían el equipaje de la mujer, Kagome se volteó y miró en dirección al lugar donde Inuyasha la habìa dejado la noche anterior, su corazón latió frénetico, con sólo pensar en él se sentía casi en las nubes.

Entraron a la casa, Kagome sonrió complacida al ver la alegría en el rostro de su madre y también en el de Midoriko -¿Que tal las vacaciones? –le preguntó la señora Higurashi, mientras que su hija se acercaba hasta las escaleras y se encontraba con su prima Kikyo, quien había tomado todas sus cosas, resuelta a marcharse de aquel lugar.

-Prima ven –le extendió una de sus manos y le sonrió, Kikyo la miró y a pesar de todas las cosas que sentía al ver a los ojos castaños de Kagome pudo fácilmente esbozar una sonrisa.

Avanzaron los pasos que las separaban de la sala, entraron y se encontraron con Midoriko y la Señora Higurashi.

-Sobrina creo que recuerdas a Midoriko –Le dijo su tía sonriéndole, Kikyo asintió con la cabeza y le extendió una de sus manos a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ikawa –le dijo la mujer con sumo respeto, mientras la joven apenas esbozaba una sonrisa. –Buenas tardes Midoriko... –respondió escueta, pues para ella no era sano mezclarse con la servidumbre.

-Debo Irme –dijo Kikyo luego de unos segundos, Kagome la miró extrañada –Pero prima ¿No teníamos que escoger más cosas? –le preguntó con curiosidad, Kikyo tuvo que contenerse pues tenía unas enormes ganas de desenmascarar a la traidora de Kagome, pero aún no era el momento, pensó decidida antes de eso tenía que recolectar evidencia más contundente que le afirmara que entre Inuyasha y Kagome sí pasaba algo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que organizar en casa –agregó con rapidez, pensando en que tenía que quemar una caja que contenía uno de sus más grandes secretos –debo preparar mi mudanza junto con la boda. –dijo carente de emoción.

-Si quieres Koharu puede ayudarte –habló la madre de Kagome –Ginta puede llevarlas –agregó con cordialidad, Kikyo se tomó sólo un segundo para reflexionar y le pareció buena idea, a parte de ordenar sus cosas tenía una cita importante y no podía llegar tarde.

-No sabe lo mucho que se lo agradezco... –dijo, mientras que Kagome caminaba hasta la cocina en busca de Koharu y Ginta.

Midoriko se tomó algunos segundos para observar a la prima de su pequeña, definitivamente era una mujer que poseía una elegancia casi innata, quiso intentar observar alguna emoción, pero la joven estaba de pie con su cabello largo perfectamente peinado evitando mirarla. No entendía cómo si llevaba la sangre similar a la de Kagome era tan distinta, parecía que la señorita Ikawa escondía algo y que su aparente tranquilidad y buenos modales eran sólo una máscara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde caminaba presurosa por el pequeño paseo de tiendas que había cerca del condominio se cubrió el cabello con la capucha que tenía su abrigo negro y a pesar de que el día estaba nublado llevaba lentes oscuros. El sonido de sus tacones al caminar era lo único que escuchaba, mientras dentro de su cabeza intentaba unir los hechos, se suponía que Inuyasha la amaba a ella, si hacía unos meses estaban comprometidos y luego de la ruptura él le había rogado porque volvieran. Hizo una mueca de desagrado quizás cuales eran las tácticas utilizadas por la boba de Kagome, que podría tener a cualquier cosa o persona que deseara a sus pies, nuevamente la odió con todas sus fuerzas. Hacía diez años había jurado que ellos no estarían juntos y esa promesa debía cumplirla, a pesar de que Inuyasha era menos rico y poderoso que Naraku no dejaría que Kagome se quedara con él.

Entró a un pequeño café ubicado al doblar la esquina casi al final del paseo, buscó con sus ojos castaños a quien debía estar esperándola, no le costó dar con la figura de la mujer que estaba sentada en una de las mesas apartadas. Se acercó con rapidez y se sentó frente a ella, sin sacarse los lentes oscuros comenzó la conversación.

-Kagura –dijo a modo de saludo, la mujer de ojos algo rojizos y cabello rizado la miró con diversión, parecía que la mujer estaba a cargo de una especie de misión secreta.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? –preguntó mientras una de las meseras se acercaba a ambas y le entregaba la carta de todos los cafés y pasteles que ahí se servían.

-¿Quieres algo? –le preguntó Kikyo evadiendo el tema, confusa porque no sabía si hacerle caso al antojo de pastel de chocolate.

-Sólo un café regular –dijo Kagura mientras le extendía la carta a la joven mesera, sin mirarla.

-Yo también tomaré sólo un café –agregó Kikyo mientras entregaba la carta, las calorías de un pastel de chocolate serían funestas en esta etapa de organización de su boda.

-Sólo tengo algunos minutos ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó de forma directa, mientras Kikyo se sacaba los lentes oscuros y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? –le respondió con otra pregunta, Kagura negó con la cabeza y hablando casi en susurros.

-Ninguna nota y no pude revisar su teléfono. –aclaró mientras intentaba ver en los ojos de Kikyo el repentino interés que tenía por Inuyasha Taisho.

-¿No te ha preguntado nada? –insistió con las preguntas también hablando en susurros.

-No, nada –respondió Kagura mientras seguía con la vista a la mesera que se acercaba y en sus manos traía una bandeja con el pedido de ambas mujeres.

-¿Hasta cuándo estará Inuyasha aquí? –preguntó Kikyo luego de que la muchacha se marchara, Kagura tomó un sorbo de su café antes de responder.

-No lo sé con exactitud. –pasaron algunos segundos y mientras Kikyo se acercaba la taza de café a sus labios se atrevió a preguntar -¿Por qué este repentino interés en el señor Taisho?

-Porque estoy segura que Kagome y él tienen algo...-declaró molesta –y si eso es así será cosa de tiempo que se pregunten por las cartas. –Ambas mujeres se miraron directamente a los ojos, Kagura se sintió sumamente molesta pues Kikyo le había prometido que nadie notaría la ausencia de las cartas. Se decidió entonces y comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso, Kikyo la miró con curiosidad y de pronto Kagura extendió su mano derecha, sobre la palma estaba un pequeño aro, de inmediato los diamantes en él brillaron, Kikyo se llevó una de las manos a la boca reconociendo de inmediato la joya.

-Sólo encontré esto –Kikyo quiso tomarlo pero Kagura cerró rapidamente la mano en puño.

-Maldita Kagome... –susurró con ira la joven Ikawa, ese era el aro que a Kagome le faltaba ¿Por qué diablos lo tenía Inuyasha entre sus cosas?

-Me prometiste que no perdería mi trabajo –le recordó Kagura –Yo hice todo lo que me pediste.

-¡No pensé que ella regresaría! –exclamó casi histérica Kikyo dando un golpe con su puño sobre la mesa. –Entrégame el aro –exigió extendiendo su mano derecha, Kagura negó con la cabeza.

-Si el aro desaparece él comenzará a sospechar –agregó entendiendo por el enojo de Kikyo a quien pertenecía esa joya.

-Si pregunta debes negarle todo...-le dijo Kikyo dejando de susurrar –Yo te pagué por cada carta y te seguiré pagando.-habló mientras buscaba dentro de su cartera su chequera y sacaba un lápiz.

-La tarifa subió, quiero el triple –exigió Kagura sin dudar, pues sabía que si la familia Taisho descubría que junto a Kikyo se había encargado de ocultar las cartas se quedaría en literalmente en la calle.

-Eres una...-susurró mientras comenzaba a plasmar una cifra sobre el cheque. –No pueden enterarse de nuestro trato, toda la culpa va a recaer en tí Kagura. –le dijo mientras extendía el cheque, pero la mujer de ojos rojizos antes de recibirlo sentenció.

-Si caigo, caerás conmigo Kikyo. –Kagura sonrió con algo de ironía y recibió el cheque. La joven de ojos castaños se levantó de la mesa indignada, era increíble que Kagura se atreviera a desafiarla.

-Debes negarlo todo o no te seguiré pagando. –Agregó mientras volvía a ponerse los lentes oscuros y sacaba de su bolso algunos billetes.

-Ruega por que no sospechen...-declaró mientras leía con atención el cheque para verificar si los datos estaban bien, Kikyo por su parte dejó los billetes sobre la mesa, se volteó y salió con rapidez del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba Koharu frente a una decena de cajas donde Kikyo guardaba una serie de documentos que insistía eran inútiles. Se encontraba algo exhausta ya que había tenido que bajar todas las cajas desde el ático hasta el jardín trasero, donde Ginta preparó una pequeña fogata para quemar todo lo que había en el interior de las cajas. Kikyo antes de salir de casa les había encargado con fervor que se deshicieran de todo, de a poco comenzó Koharu a quemar el contenido de todas las cajas. Luego de algunos minutos una caja algo más pequeña llamó su atención, en ese momento se encontraba sola frente a los documentos, pues Ginta había subido hasta el ático, al parecer aún quedaban cosas que eliminar.

Koharu era una joven con una curiosidad innata, muchas veces su tía Kaede le había llamado la atención porque ella se interesaba algo más de la cuenta por los asuntos de los demás. Koharu no sentía que aquello fuera en realidad algo malo, sólo era curiosidad le explicaba, para ella las historias de cada personas eran interesantes y le encantaba enterarse de los hechos que marcaban a las personas.

Los documentos que Kikyo le había encargado que quemara no eran en realidad interesantes, muchos de ellos eran trabajos de cuando la señorita asistía al colegio, publicidades, notas de bancos, notas de compras, listas de viajes, etc. Koharu había dejado de leerlos y sólo los acercaba a las llamas para que éstos se quemaran, salvo cuando estuvo frente a la caja más pequeña, la abrió con lentitud y aunque su curiosidad era excesiva nunca pensó lo que ahí encontraría.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó cuando vio que dentro de la caja se encontraban cientos de sobres de correspondencia y que eran visiblemente algo antiguos, algunos estaban abiertos, otros completamente sellados y algunos arrugados. La joven sirvienta tomó uno entre sus manos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sorprendido al leer que la carta era dirigida para Kagome Higurashi, la dirección era en Francia. Volteó el primer sobre para ver el remitente y casi cayó en un estado de shock cuando leyó Inuyasha Taisho.

Pasaron algunos segundos, la joven se percató de que nadie la mirara y comenzó a revisar cada uno de los sobres, todos eran cartas dirigidas hacia Kagome por Inuyasha o hacia Inuyasha escritas por Kagome.

-¿Qué significa esto? –se preguntó al borde de derramar cientos de lágrimas porque todas las cartas no eran de Kikyo, esto era un robo.

Rapidamente entró a la casa de la familia Ikawa, tuvo suerte porque Tsubaki estaba en el ático junto a Ginta entregándole nuevas instrucciones, tomó su bolso y salió hasta el jardín trasero y con algo de temor comenzó a meter todas las cartas dentro de su bolso, su ama y el joven Taisho debían enterarse. Luego de haber escuchado la conversación de Kagome y su Tía Kaede la noche anterior y de tener aquellos sobres en sus manos todo le confirmaba que Kagome e Inuyasha tenían una especie de relación amorosa, no sabía por qué Kikyo guardaba aquellas cartas, sólo siguió sus impulsos y las guardó le debía lealtad a Kagome Higurashi, esto era demasiado importante y no podía callarlo.

Continuará...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Holaaaaaa! A todas quienes leen este fic =) aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo donde nos enteramos de lo que pasó con las cartas... se aceptan los insultos contra Kikyo jejeje... Quizás el capítulo quedó algo corto pero me cuesta escribir sobre malos sentimientos, por lo mismo no quise incluir el próximo encuentro entre ellos para no dejarlo dentro de los planes de la malvada Kikyo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo estoy contenta porque sigan esta historia que va escrita con muucho cariño para ustedes. Voy a estar atenta a sus mensajitos, su opinión me interesa muucho y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias a todas por responder ante cada capítulo y sobretodo por leer.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Muchos saluditos**

**Atte.**

**Isis**

**Pd: perdón las faltas.**


	12. Complicaciones

**Tu amor y su Envidia**

_Rápidamente entró a la casa de la familia Ikawa, tuvo suerte porque Tsubaki estaba en el ático junto a Ginta entregándole nuevas instrucciones, tomó su bolso y salió hasta el jardín trasero y con algo de temor comenzó a meter todas las cartas dentro de su bolso, su ama y el joven Taisho debían enterarse. Luego de haber escuchado la conversación de Kagome y su Tía Kaede la noche anterior y de tener aquellos sobres en sus manos todo le confirmaba que Kagome e Inuyasha tenían una especie de relación amorosa, no sabía por qué Kikyo guardaba aquellas cartas, sólo siguió sus impulsos y las guardó le debía lealtad a Kagome Higurashi, esto era demasiado importante y no podía callarlo._

**Capítulo 12: **Complicaciones.

Entró a la casa y tiró la puerta con fuerza ocasionando un gran sonido que sobresaltó a los pocos que se encontraban en la casa, se sentía furiosa y sumamente frustrada. Aún le parecía increíble el poco respeto que esa mujer tenía hacia ella, -maldita –susurró mientras se sacaba los anteojos oscuros y comenzaba a adentrarse en el lugar.

-¿Madre? –preguntó alzando la voz, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar la ira que brillaba explosiva dentro de sus ojos.

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar la puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero, respiró profundamente logrando calmar en algo la ira que sentía, decidiendo que de Kagura se encargaría después, ahora lo importante era deshacerse de todas esas cartas antes de que alguien las encontrara. Se maldijo por conservarlas, pero en aquella época tener aquellas cartas lo consideraba un verdadero triunfo pues le había sido demasiado fácil intervenir en la relación de ellos, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Inuyasha olvidara a la tonta de Kagome, ya que teniéndola a miles de kilómetros y sin las cartas esa era una relación muerta.

Cuando vio a Koharu frente a la fogata quemando todo lo que ella le había ordenado Kikyo regresó a la realidad, se arregló el cabello, respiró profundamente tomando con relativa facilidad aquella postura fría y elegante que la caracterizaba. Si de algo Kikyo se sentía orgullosa era de su capacidad para ocultar sus emociones, tenía un elevado autocontrol y con ello, sería imposible que alguien pudiera ser capaz de adivinar sus intenciones.

Koharu se volteó en cuanto percibió el sonido de unas pisadas tras ella, se encontré con Kikyo quien se veía sumamente alta y atenta a la labor que ejercía. Tragó con algo de dificultad pensando en las cartas que había escondido entre sus cosas, pero con esfuerzo luego de un segundo le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Kikyo sumamente relajada, al comprobar que entre las llamas la caja donde se encontraban las cartas ardía quedando reducida a cenizas.

-Todo bien señorita, Ginta y su madre me entregaron las últimas cajas –respondió la joven sirvienta apuntando con una de sus manos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban tres cajas.

-¿Has destruido todo? –preguntó Kikyo fijando su atención en la pequeña humareda que la fogata extendía, Koharu sintió cómo su corazón latía con fuerza –Todo está quemado –afirmó con seguridad a pesar del temor que se alojaba en su corazón aún así la mentira salió casi natural de sus labios ayudada por el hecho de que Kikyo jamás miraba a los sirvientes a los ojos y por las ganas increíbles que tenía por decirle todo a Kagome.

-En cuanto termines quiero las cenizas dentro de la basura, luego puedes irte –ordenó para luego alejarse del lugar, su abrigo era bastante costoso cómo para que quedara con rastros de humo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de que Kaede sirviera el almuerzo Kagome se encontraba en una especie de euforia por la llegada de Midoriko, las primeras semanas en Tokio se le habían hecho demasiado difíciles sin ella y ahora todo lo relacionado con Inuyasha la hacían sentirse ahogada, sabía que tenía a Sango pero no era justo hacer de su mejor amiga como una vía de desahogo. Midoriko no sólo era su niñera, era quien le había brindado el apoyo que necesitaba durante el tiempo en Francia. Kagome confiaba plenamente en ella, incluso más que en su propia madre a quien le había ocultado todo lo relacionado con Inuyasha, pues de alguna forma su madre personificaba una de las razones por las cuales su relación con el joven Taisho se había terminado.

Midoriko miró con atención el rostro emocionado de su pequeña, la alegría que emanaba de ella era radiante, era como si Tokio había revivido en Kagome todas las ganas por vivir. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar por la razón, ya que Kagome mientras su madre supervisaba los trabajos en la cocina tomó la mano de Midoriko para llevarla a su habitación.

-Al fin estás aquí… -expresó con alegría en la voz, luego de que se asegurara de que la puerta de su habitación estaba bien cerrada.

-Te extrañé pequeña –respondió la mujer mientras miraba admirada a su alrededor, la habitación de Kagome estaba finamente decorada, de inmediato pudo reconocer los objetos costosos que la señora Higurashi había comenzado a encargar incluso cuando aún residían en París. La mujer quería entregarle a su hija lo mejor a pesar de que la personalidad de Kagome la hacía ser una joven bastante sencilla.

-La señora se esmeró –dijo Midoriko luego del análisis en la habitación de Kagome, la joven por su parte hizo un pequeño gesto con sus hombros quitándole importancia a la decoración de su alcoba.

-Ya sabes cómo es mamá. –respondió sentándose en la cama, siendo seguida por su niñera. –Sin siquiera pedirlo me llena de regalos –agregó mientras Midoriko le tomaba las manos.

-Sabes que tu madre aún se siente algo culpable Kagome –le recordó con tranquilidad, pues conocía el lamento de su jefa por la única vez en que su hija la había mirado con odio. La joven la miró y asintió con la cabeza, luego se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa, nunca había querido revelarle a su querida madre la verdadera razón de su sufrimiento en Francia, luego de no recibir las cartas de Inuyasha estaba decidida a guardar sus sentimientos por él como uno de sus preciados recuerdos. Sabía que la incertidumbre era complicada para su madre pero luego de enterarse que Kikyo se casaría con Inuyasha aquella decisión tomaba más valor, su madre no podía saber que ella se sentía aún enamorada de él. Pero con la vuelta a Japón la situación había cambiado drásticamente, ahora ansiaba por estar junto a Inuyasha llegando al límite de que la reacción de su familia le era de poca importancia. Pasaron algunos segundos donde Kagome meditó las palabras de Midoriko, suspiró aumentando la curiosidad de su niñera y agregó. –Tal vez mi madre tiene que saberlo… -dijo cómo si hablara consigo misma, luego enfocó su vista en Midoriko y le dijo.

-Kikyo se va a casar con otro, terminó con él –susurró dándole a entender a su niñera de inmediato de quién hablaba sin la necesidad de nombrarlo. Midoriko abrió los ojos asombrada y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, Kagome comenzó a susurrar con rapidez haciéndole un resumen de lo que había pasado.

-quise evitar todo contacto con él, nadie nos dijo nada hasta que Kikyo trajo aquí a su nuevo prometido, fue demasiado fuerte para mí que llevaba meses pensando en cómo los enfrentaría, nada me había preparado para esto. –Kagome hizo una pausa, volvió a morderse el labio nerviosa y antes de que continuara con su relato Midoriko habló por ella.

-Te encontraste con él ¿Verdad? –preguntó susurrando, Kagome de inmediato sintió la culpa apoderarse de ella, sabía que tener algo con Inuyasha no era correcto pero lo amaba tanto que se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a todos. Sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. –¡Oh! Pequeña –exclamó Midoriko preocupada por la repentina tristeza que expresaba Kagome la abrazó con fuerza y entre sollozos Kagome comenzó a explicarle.

-Se que esto está mal…. Que no debería.. . que pasaron diez años… -las lágrimas caían a través de sus ojos, le era imposible retenerlas, no quería dañar a Kikyo pero no podía estar sin él –aún lo amo… y las cartas… él también me ama… y no sé cómo decirle a mamá… -Midoriko la escuchó con atención, era como si su presencia hubiera logrado que el corazón de Kagome se abriera y expresara todo lo que llevaba oculto dentro de ella, le acarició el cabello con dulzura –calma.. –comenzó a decirle –calma pequeña…. Tu madre te adora... se que te entenderá.. –Kagome se separó de su niñera y se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus manos.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó sintiéndose casi como una niña que debía solicitar el permiso de los mayores para todo. Midoriko la miró entendiendo la complicada situación en la que se encontraba su pequeña, pero conocía a la señora Higurashi y sabía que no le daría la espalda a su única hija.

-absolutamente segura… -Quiso añadir algo más, pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Kagome de inmediato se acercó al espejo para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura de la señora Higurashi quien miró la escena con algo de curiosidad, pero también sintiendo un pequeño desazón.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó mientras miraba el rostro algo sonrosado de su hija, Kagome se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos para tranquilizarla.

-Sólo me emocioné porque al fin estamos las tres en casa –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, que fue respondida de inmediato por su madre, quien añadió. -Kaede tiene lista la comida, debemos bajar, además Midoriko debes sentirte hambrienta –Midoriko asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar junto a la señora Higurashi en dirección a la puerta, Kagome no avanzó sino que tomó su teléfono móvil.

-¿Hija vienes? –preguntó su madre desde fuera de la habitación.

-Necesito realizar una pequeña llamada, bajo en seguida –respondió con rapidez Kagome esperando a que su madre y Midoriko salieran del lugar para comenzar a marcar con rapidez el número que de manera inmediata se había grabado en su mente.

Se llevó el teléfono al oído escuchó el tono una, dos, tres veces, de inmediato el nerviosismo y el miedo comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, cuando estaba a punto de colgar la voz que añoraba respondió.

-¿Kagome? –respiró llenando sus pulmones de aire al escuchar la voz de él diciendo su hombre, quiso tenerlo frente a ella y abrazarlo. La culpa que sentía por traicionar a Kikyo la hacía sentir un temor y vacío enorme, necesitaba estar con él.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó intentando controlar su nerviosismo, pero el hombre al otro lado de la línea notó de inmediato su perturbación, la preocupación en él nació impetuosa pues no quería que a Kagome le sucediera nada malo.

-Preciosa ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con rapidez, Kagome aferró el móvil a su mano mientras su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, sólo con escucharlo.

-Necesito verte.. dentro de una hora en el roble ¿puedes? –preguntó controlando el tono nervioso de su voz, la preocupación que Inuyasha sentía por ella de alguna forma la reconfortaba.

-Ahí estaré –respondió seguro Inuyasha, dividido entre la preocupación y la repentina alegría que le entregaba la voz de Kagome y el próximo encuentro con ella.

-Debo irme… nos vemos –dijo Kagome a modo de despedida conteniendo el Te amo que su corazón quería dejarle caer a Inuyasha a través de la línea telefónica.

-Te estaré esperando –respondió intentando alargar la conversación pero de inmediato se quedó con el vacío de la línea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó mirando el teléfono luego de que ella cortara la llamada, se llevo una de sus manos al pecho y quiso deleitarse en la sensación cálida que la voz de Kagome había provocado en él. Si bien la llamada de ella había originado una profunda preocupación, sentía que la confianza que Kagome comenzaba a depositar en él con el tiempo se transformaría en un fuerte lazo entre ambos. Sonrió recordando el sabor de los labios femeninos, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, Kagome era simplemente perfecta y a pesar de todo el tiempo lo seguía amando. Se prometió a sí mismo que la haría feliz, que no la dejaría y que con todas sus energías encontraría a quien había ocultado las cartas. Aún seguía sorprendido al saber aquello, pero el brillo castaño de los ojos de ella no le mentían Kagome sí le había escrito, sí había intentado comunicarse con él, el culpable pagaría, pues la nueva oportunidad que Kagome le había entregado lo llenaba de fuerzas para enfrentar junto a ella cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara.

De pronto la melodía de su móvil volvió a sonar, miró la pantalla esperanzado por escuchar la voz de Kagome nuevamente, su sorpresa no fue agradable al reconocer que la llamada provenía de su oficina. Un mal presentimiento se albergó en su pecho pues había dejado en claro que no quería que intervinieran en sus vacaciones a no ser de que fuera por algo realmente importante.

-¿Diga? –contestó con visible malestar en la voz, aún le quedaban varios días para su regreso a Tokio, pero sentía que estos serían interrumpido.

-¿Señor Taisho? –escuchó la voz tímida de Eri, su asistente.

-Buenas tardes Eri –intentó saludar con cordialidad, la mujer al otro lado de la línea se sintió apenada por interrumpir las vacaciones de su jefe pero el asunto era casi impostergable.

-Lamento molestarlo Señor, pero desde la empresa del señor Hanari insisten en que deben tener una junta con usted para los avances del proyecto.

-Yo dejé listo el material para aquella junta –explicó Inuyasha algo fastidiado, considerando casi increíble que su presencia fuera necesaria justo ahora. –No es necesario que esté ahí –agregó con la voz seria.

-Lo sé Señor, pero insisten en que necesitan verlo y yo ya no sabía qué hacer –se excusó Eri nerviosa , pues conocía el carácter de su jefe y no quería enfadarlo.

-Entonces dile que en tres días estaré en Tokio, planea mi agenda envíala por correo electrónico y ahí estaré. –respondió resignado, pues sabía que si volvía a Tokio su tiempo estaría ocupado casi por completo por su trabajo. Lamentó su mala suerte pensando de inmediato en Kagome, se conocía bien y sabía que estar lejos de ella sería casi insoportable.

-Yo lo arreglaré todo, disculpe las molestias Señor –reiteró su disculpas Eri, pues su jefe en muy pocas ocasiones se tomaba vacaciones y se sentía responsable por acortarlas.

-Que estés bien Eri, Adiós –dijo Inuyasha cortando la llamada antes de que su asistente pudiera despedirse, arrojó el teléfono hacia la cama y dio un puñetazo en una de las paredes. –Maldición –susurró enojado, tendría que dejar de ver a Kagome por al menos cinco días y eso lo exaltaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de que transcurriera la comida Kagome se excusó con éxito y pudo salir de casa sola sin darle explicaciones a su madre, quien de manera sorprendente se encontraba más interesada en saber sobre las vacaciones de su asistente. Pero aunque no se lo hizo saber tenía una inmensa curiosidad en la salida de su hija.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban solas en la sala de estar, cada una tenía frente a ella una taza de té, durante los primeros minutos la conversación se basó en las anécdotas de las vacaciones de Midoriko, también hablaron sobre los últimos arreglos que tuvo que realizar la asistente con las cosas de la familia en París, luego el tema derivó a que Kagome necesitaba dar el examen de manejo y tenían que conseguirle un automóvil, pues la joven había manifestado sus deseos de poder desplazarse por la ciudad sin depender de Ginta.

Luego de unos segundos la expresión de la señora Higurashi se tornó pensativa, Midoriko la miró con atención y notó el cambio en el semblante de su jefa.

-Señora ¿sucede algo? –preguntó curiosa, la familia Higurashi era también su familia, no sólo su trabajo y no le gustaba ver a su señora preocupada.

-Es Kagome –declaró la señora Higurashi, mientras tomaba el último sorbo que contenía su taza de té, Midoriko comprendió de inmediato el desazón que podía estar sintiendo su señora, ya que de alguna forma Kagome mantenía al margen a su madre de aspectos importantes de su vida.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó generando de inmediato que su jefa sonriera con algo de frustración.

-Aún siento que no me ha perdonado que me la llevara de Japón, sé que mi hija comparte más contigo, quiero acercarme a ella pero temo que me odie. –Expresó con algo de tristeza en la voz, pues ella siempre había creído que alejarse de Japón las ayudaría a superar la muerte del señor Higurashi, pero sin saberlo había creado entre ellas una especie de barrera, pues Kagome nunca le había explicado el por qué de su reacción cuando le contó del viaje. Adoraba demasiado a su única hija y necesitaba acercarse a ella, pero temía su reacción. Quería tener esperanzas en mejorar su relación con su hija y una parte de ella ansiaba que el regreso a Japón y la presencia de Midoriko la ayudarían.

-Kagome la adora señora, sólo está confundida –le dijo Midoriko para animarla, pero sin revelarle nada respecto a la relación de Kagome con el joven Taisho, eso no le correspondía a ella. –Déle tiempo, pues su hija también necesita de usted. –declaró con seguridad, la madre de Kagome sonrió algo más tranquila y a la vez contenta de tener a Midoriko junto a la familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto se encontró libre para ir al encuentro de Inuyasha comenzó a avanzar con rapidez por entre los árboles que la separaban del roble. Su nerviosismo nuevamente había aumentado, pero esta vez era por la impaciencia que crecía en ella, necesitaba demasiado estar junto a él, tanto que no había esperado hasta la noche, sino que corría por primera vez desde su llegada a plena luz del día. Su respiración se volvió agitada y el latido frenético de su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, pues a medida que se acortaba la distancia sus ansias por verlo aumentaban. Cuando estuvo al fin frente a la cerca tomó un respiro profundo antes de saltarla. De inmediato el sonido de sus pasos alertaron al hombre que ya se encontraba esperándola, Kagome sonrió con sinceridad cuando miró directo a los ojos dorados de él. Lo siguiente transcurrió con rapidez la joven saltó la cerca sin problema alguno y ambos acortaron con rapidez la distancia que los separaba.

-Inuyasha… -dijo la joven con una repentina angustia, el hombre reconoció el sentimiento en la voz de Kagome, se acercó a ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y sin emitir palabras unió sus labios con los de ella en un intenso y ansiado beso. Kagome cerró los ojos y de inmediato respondió a la caricia que él le entregaba, el miedo en ella era enorme pero en sus brazos todo parecía perder importancia, a pesar de que no fuera lógico lo amaba tanto que Inuyasha se le estaba haciendo tan necesario como el aire…

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola a quienes leen este fic Ufff! Llegué.. tarde pero llegué.. Este capítulo ha sido escrito en tiempo record, pero si no actualizaba hoy mis actividades universitarias no me iban a permitir actualizar después. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, hay hartas cosas por aclarar y a pesar de que ellos lo único que quieren es estar juntos a veces hay situaciones que se interponen.**

**Les agradezco de corazón sus mensajes y espero que por este capítulo me dejen sus reviews.. ya que me encanta leer sus opiniones. Próximamente se viene un capítulo solo de ellos, por ahora debo irme porque mis ojos me duelen un poco.**

**Les mando muchos saluditos y que tengan una buena semana.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	13. Resignación

**Tu Amor y Su Envidia**

_-Inuyasha… -dijo la joven con una repentina angustia, el hombre reconoció el sentimiento en la voz de Kagome, se acercó a ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y sin emitir palabras unió sus labios con los de ella en un intenso y ansiado beso. Kagome cerró los ojos y de inmediato respondió a la caricia que él le entregaba, el miedo en ella era enorme pero en sus brazos todo parecía perder importancia, a pesar de que no fuera lógico lo amaba tanto que Inuyasha se le estaba haciendo tan necesario como el aire…_

**Capítulo 13: **Resignación

A pesar de que la luz del sol aún los acompañaba, el ambiente estaba dominado por una brisa helada que calaba profundo en la piel, pero a Inuyasha sólo le importaba el beso casi desesperado que le estaba dando a Kagome, no necesitó palabra alguna, quería reconfortarla y tenerla ahí junto a él, entregada, pequeña y cálida. A medida que pasaban los segundos sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas y el latido impetuoso de sus corazones llegaba incluso a ser audible, Inuyasha sintió una gran emoción recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo cuando escuchó el latido desbocado del corazón de Kagome, definitivamente ella estaba entregada complemente a sus sentimientos, tan intensos que pensó que podría llegar a tocar el amor que en ese beso se estaban expresando.

Disfrutó cada uno de los segundos en que sus labios estuvieron junto a los de ella, la repentina necesidad que Kagome tenía hacia él, lo hacía sentirse más importante y capaz de dejar todo a un lado para estar junto a ella. Le costó un par de segundos separarse de los labios de Kagome, apoyó su frente en la de ella, pero continuó con las manos sobre la delgada cintura femenina, pues no quería separarse de ella. Respiró profundamente para intentar tranquilizar a su corazón, Kagome por su parte también intentaba tranquilizarse luego de aquel beso, cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiéndose algo más calmada por tenerlo junto a ella.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que Inuyasha quiso disfrutar del silencio íntimo que reinaba entre ambos, necesitaba tenerla cerca el mayor tiempo posible, el termino abrupto de sus vacaciones había desatado en él una necesidad inmensa por verla, la molestia comenzó a crecer en su interior cuando recordó la voz de su asistente, sabía que con la próxima junta su trabajo aumentaría y su precencia sería impresindible por lo que sólo contaría con los fines de semana para volver a la casa de sus padres y con ello para ver a Kagome. La idea no le agradaba para nada, su impaciencia por verla aumentaría y los días alejados serían un verdadero infierno.

Kagome suspiró y sonrió levemente al sentir la frente de él tocando la suya, a pesar del temor que invadía casi todo su ser, ahora cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos aquellos miedos parecían tan pequeños. Sonrió nuevamente algo mimada cuando sintió la mano de él acariciandole la mejilla, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquella caricia, tan leve, delicada y que contenía una ternura increíble, ternura que era nueva para ella, pues cuando recordaba a Inuyasha sus continuos enojos y también sus impulsos eran características que casi lo definían.

-Kagome... –dijo con la voz ronca, conteniendo las ansias que tenía de amarla. Comprobaba una vez más que en diez años habìa sido imposible olvidarla, al contrario con cada nuevo encuentro sentía que su amor por ella aumentaba cada vez más. ¿Sería eso posible? Se preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos castaños de ella, que brillaban con una gran intensidad. Kagome lo había llamado algo angustiada y ahora al mirarla a los ojos, agradeció que el encuentro fuera con luz de día, pues ahora se percataba de que Kagome era incluso más bella que antes.

Pestañeó un par de veces para no sumergirse en las sensaciones que ella causaba en él, ahora lo importante era escucharla, saber que era lo que a Kagome le preocupaba. Después de eso tendría que decirle de su retorno a Tokio, de inmediato volvió a lamentar su mala suerte pero quiso olvidarse de aquel asunto, al menos durante el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con la curiosidad latiendo dentro de su pecho, mientras sus manos volvían a rodear la cintura de ella.

-Mejor... –respondió en un susurro ella, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos dorados de l hombre. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por el color intenso de ellos, la luz de la tarde lo hacía tan hermoso, su cabello negro brillaba, su piel dorada, sus facciones. Inuyasha es perfecto, pensó sintiendo unos deseos por besarlo nuevamente, pero el temor comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Inuyasha parecía casi un sueño y temía perderlo, no quería sentirse una traidora, no quería perder a su familia, no deseaba tener que elegir, aunque en el fondo de su corazón la desición ya estaba tomada.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa preciosa? –le preguntó él con infinita ternura en su voz, Kagome de inmediato sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos, de imediato la sinceridad brotó de ella y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi madre, mi tía... –comenzó a hablar con dificultad, sintiendo de pronto un dolor en su pecho por el siguiente nombre...-Kikyo... yo no quiero traicionarlas... pero... –le costaba tanto enlazar las palabras. Inuyasha la miraba con atención, sintiendo la pena de Kagome, lamentando la situación en la que se encontraban y sintiendo un inmenso odio contra la persona que había sido capaz de hacer desaparecer las cartas. -...no quiero perderte... –dijo en un susurro, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha. Inuyasha de inmediato la limpió con el dorso de su mano, se sentía angustiado por la pena de ella, pero también algo emocionado por la necesidad que Kagome tenía de él.

-Tú no estás traicionando a nadie...-aseguró, mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos, Kagome se aferró a los brazos de él y se sorprendió por el repentino fuego que había en los ojos de él.

-Pero Kikyo... –susurró con dolor –ustedes fueron novios, esto no es correcto –agregó recordando la declaración que le había hecho a Midoriko sólo unas horas atrás.

-Pero esa relación terminó –añadió Inuyasha elevando el tono de su voz, Kagome necesitaba saber. –Kikyo nunca confió en mí... le bastó una fotografía, un rumor y creyó que yo la había engañado con mi asistente. Nunca me enteré quien le llevó los rumores, pero Kikyo los creyó todos. Yo le rogué Kagome, lo único que le oculté fuiste tú... y cuando me enteré de que ella era tu prima jamás te volvió a nombrar, era como si no existieras. –Inuyasha habló con rapidez y con fervor en los ojos, su voz sonaba segura, necesitaba que Kagome entendiera que una relación sin confianza no iría a ninguna parte... respiró profundamente y prosiguió con el relato. –Yo fui consciente de Kikyo sólo cuando tú te fuiste a Francia, sólo le hablé luego de que no recibí tus respuestas, yo no sabía que era tu prima y creo que nunca sentí por ella esto que siento por tí. –Kagome dejó salir un sollozo de sus labios, cuando Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta su pecho, para que ella pudiera sentir el latido desbocado del corazón de él. Se sorprendió del relato de Inuyasha, porque en realidad Kikyo jamás le había contado nada de su noviazgo con él. Ella por el dolor que sentía en su corazón nunca se había interesado por aquel tema, ahora todo era distinto y tenía frente a ella al hombre que siempre había amado, quien le explicaba de manera casi desesperada todo lo sucedido. Se sentía nuevamente al borde de un abismo, al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Inuyasha y aunque sentía que sus rodillas no la sostendrían, se mantuvo de pie, conteniendo los sollozos y escuchandolo con atención, necesitaba saberlo todo.

-Preciosa tú no estás traicionando a nadie, Kikyo rompió nuestro compromiso el día en que dejó de confiar en mí, no quiso escuchar nada y se fue lejos de aquí. Después volvió nuevamente comprometida y yo enterré esa relación... –Inuyasha hizo una pausa y luego sonrió, Kagome pudo ver que esa sonrisa era como aquellas que él le regalaba hacía diez años atrás... –además.. –agregó mientras con la mano libre tomaba uno de los rizos azabaches de ella –nunca pude olvidarte preciosa... –Kagome respiró profundamente, pero no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, quien había intervenido en las cartas había ocasionado un lío gigante.

-Kikyo nunca... nunca me contó cosas sobre ustedes, sólo supe que eran novios y luego que iban a casarse... –dijo con resignación en la voz, pues entendía que a pesar del cariño enorme que sentía hacia su prima, su relación en realidad nunca había sido tan cercana.

-No me sorprende aquello... –respondió sintiendo una especie de liberación al relatarle a Kagome lo sucedido con Kikyo, y recordando también que cada vez que Kikyo mencionaba a Kagome sólo era para opinar sobre las poseciones que la joven tenía. Ahora comprendía que tal vez Kikyo sentía quizás algo de envidia sobre Kagome, de inmediato un presentimiento se posó en su pecho, quizas había algo que ambos desconocían de Kikyo.

-Aún así... siento que estoy traicionando a mi familia Inuyasha... –agregó lamentando el daño que le podría ocasionar a su prima, pues aunque creía en todas las palabras de Inuyasha, ellos habían estado a punto de casarse y eso no se borraría. –No es sólo por Kikyo... sino que también por mi madre –dijo en cuanto vio que Inuyasha parecía no comprenderla.

-¿A tu madre? –preguntó él, mientras que Kagome se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa y asentía con la cabeza.

-Ella nunca supo lo de nosotros... –comenzó a confesarle entre susurros, mientras una fría brisa la hizo estremecer – luego lejos de Japón tampoco quise contarle... en ese momento la odié... y cuando no recibí tus cartas sentí que ella no merecía saber, sentí que lo nuestro lo debía atesorar en el fondo de mi corazón y que tenía que olvidarte... al parecer diez años no fueron suficientes... –agregó con melancolía en la voz, pues ahora lamentaba el haber dejado a su madre fuera de su vida. Iba a ser muy difícil darle a entender todo lo sucedido entre ellos, y la reacción de su progenitora la hacía temer.

-No debes temer preciosa... –le dijo entendiendo en la situación que Kagome y que él se encontraban, quizás Kikyo reaccionaría mal pero eso a él en realidad no le importaba, pues él tenía las fuerzas para luchar por ella. –Yo estaré contigo... enfrentaremos esto juntos –agregó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Kagome respiró y se deleitó con el aroma del perfume de él, la fortaleza entonces llegó a su ser, pues mientras estuvieran juntos nada malo podría pasar, pensó ignorando lo que la envidia podría desencadenar en el futuro.

Segundos después elevó la vista hacia el rostro masculino, posicionó sus pies en puntillas para alcanzarlo y lo besó, Inuyasha se inclinó levemente para que ella no se esforzara y le respondió el beso, sintiéndose de inmediato sumergido en la calidez de los labios de ella, su corazón latía tan a prisa, Kagome despertaba en él emociones tan fuertes, quiso entonces ahondar más el beso y Kagome le respondió con la misma intensidad que él, entre el beso le escuchó un leve gemido y con ello sintió que el deseo por ella comenzó a encenderse en él, necesitaba amarla de todas las formas posibles. Kagome tuvo que respirar entre el beso, pues se sentía sofocada por las sensaciones que él causaba en ella, pero también lo necesitaba, se aferró a él y lo abrazó, había secretamente añorado estar cerca de él y ahora que la besaba con intensidad le correspondía, pues el despertaba nuevas pero intensas emociones en ella.

-Maldición... –dijo de pronto Inuyasha cuando el beso se terminó mientras que Kagome respiraba profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire intentando tranquilizarse, se mantanía abrazada a él, pues sus rodillas parecían no querer sostenerla en absoluto... miró a Inuyasha sorprendida por el repentino enojo que había en él.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, -¿Hice algo mal? –insistió con la voz algo tímida, Inuyasha la miró y suavizó su ceño fruncido.

-No preciosa, al contrario... –le respondió sonriendo, para luego fijar su vista en su alrededor ya estaba oscureciendo, lamento nuevamente su mala suerte y llamada de Eri –Maldición –susurró nuevamente percatandose de que le quedaba menos tiempo para estar junto a ella.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más inquieta -¿Me dirás que sucede? –Él respiró profundamente, su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos parecieron transformarse en verdaderas llamas, Kagome se asustó pero sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarlo.

-Vuelve... –susurró –vuelve Inuyasha... –le dijo mientras con una de sus manos le tomaba el mentón y lo obligaba a mirarla. -¿Por qué estás molesto? –le preguntó demostrando el nerviosismo en su voz, Inuyasha entonces se dejó llevar por la dulce voz de ella y quiso no demostrar su molestia, pues debía resignarse con su regreso a Tokio.

-Debo volver a Tokio... –Kagome sintió de inmediato que su corazón se detenía, pues no había pensado en que las vacaciones de él algún día terminarían.

-¿Cuando? –preguntó sintiendo las manos de él tomar su rostro con delicadeza.

-Pasado mañana... tengo una junta y me necesitan ahí...-le explicó hablando con lentitud, como si le costara una enormidad pronunciar cada palabra. –Lamentablemente no puedo faltar... –agregó mientras Kagome asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-Tu trabajo es importante...-susurró Kagome, deseando recibir la llamada del trabajo al que había postulado en Tokio, si aquello resultaba intentaría ver a Inuyasha a diario, pues deseaba poder estar junto a él a diario. Lamentó que él tuviera que marcharse pero el trabajo era importante y eso ella podía entenderlo.

-Hoy lamento estar a cargo de todo... quería permanecer más días aquí...contigo...-declaró con fervor en la voz, mientras rozaba levemente con sus labios, los de Kagome quien antes de entregarse a la caricia que Inuyasha le ofrecía declaró.

-Estaremos juntos cariño... no se cómo pero estaremos juntos –Inuyasha sonrió antes de besarla, pues a pesar de que él se sentía resignado a mantenerse alejado de ella por algunos días, Kagome le hablaba de que encontrarían la forma de verse más a menudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba Koharu dentro de su pequeña habitación, estaba sentada sobre su cama, junto a ella se encontraba el montón de cartas que había tomado de la casa de Kikyo, eran cientos de sobres dirigidos para Inuyasha Taisho y para Kagome Higurashi. A pesar de su gran curiosidad no quiso leer ninguna de ellas, pensaba que contenían información muy privada y que sólo le pertenecía a su joven ama. Una gran melancolía la invadió, cuando miró con atención la caligrafía de las cartas, no entendía cómo habían terminado entre las cosas de la señorita Kikyo. El color de los sobres la hicieron percatarse de que las cartas habían sido escritas hacía varios años, estiró con delicadeza aquellas que se encontraban arrugadas y comenzó a hacer montones ordenándolas con gran dedicación. La joven Kagome siempre se había demostrado dispuesta a ayudarla, era una persona muy bondadosa y cordial con todos quienes ayudaban con las labores del hogar Higurashi. –Esto se lo debo... –susurró mientras tomaba una cinta de color rojo y amarraba todos los sobres. Se levantó de la cama y caminó con el montón de cartas en dirección hacia la cocina, pues a pesar de lo mucho que apreciaba a Kagome sentía que no era la persona adecuada para entregarle aquellas cartas, se sonrió cuando se encontró con su tía Kaede y Midoriko, pues sabía que ellas conocían mejor a la joven Higurashi.

En cuanto Koharu entró a la cocina ambas mujeres detuvieron su conversación y la miraron extrañadas, pues la joven traía algo tras su espalda y miraba con los ojos asustados los alrededores, como si estuviera vigilando que nadie se encontrara cerca.

-Niña ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kaede mientras Koharu cerraba una de las puertas y luego caminaba con rapidez para cerrar la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

-¿Koharu? –preguntó también Midoriko, dejando a un lado su té y observando los movimentos que la joven realizaba.

-shhh... –dijo Koharu para que las mujeres bajaran el tono de sus voces, miró por una de las ventanas y cuando no vio a ninguna persona rondando el lugar se acercó a las mujeres y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba libre.

-Pero ¿Qué tienes? –dijo Kaede, fijandose en el rostro asustado de su sobrina. Koharu las miró respirando profundamente y puso sobre la mesa el montón de cartas que había sacado de la casa de la señorita Kikyo.

-Hice algo terrible tía... –confesó sin soltar el conjunto de sobres, Midoriko miró con atención lo que la joven tenía en sus manos, de inmediato al ver los ojos asustados de Koharu sintió un presentimiento dentro de su corazón.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó con seriedad la mujer, pensando en que Koharu nuevamente se encontraba escuchando conversaciones ajenas –te he dicho que no escuches las conversaciones de otros... –agregó antes de escuchar la explicación de su sobrina.

-En realidad es más grave que eso... –contestó Koharu moviendo uno de sus pies insistentemente, no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo y tampoco su impaciencia... –tomé algo... de la casa de la señorita Kikyo... –confesó entre susurros... mientras Kaede sentía su molestia crecer en su interior.

-¡Pero cuántes veces te he dicho niña! –alzó la voz Kaede, pero de inmediato su sobrina la alertó. –Shhh! Tía... no es lo que crees... lo que tomé no le pertenecía a ella...-Koharu comenzó a deshacer el nudo del lazo que unía las cartas, Kaede y Midoriko la miraron con atención y esperaron a que la joven se explicara

-La señorita Kikyo me dijo que quemara una serie de documentos... de pronto una pequeña caja llamó mi atención...-comenzó a decir entre susurros mientras su mirada pasaba de los ojos de su tía hasta los de Midoriko –la abrí y encontré esto… –Koharu extendió sobre la mesa todos los sobres que llevaba un día guardando entre sus cosas, basto solo un par de segundos para que Midoriko y Kaede leyeran a quienes iban dirigidas esas cientos de cartas.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Midoriko llevándose una de sus manos hacia la boca, mientras que con la otra extendía una de las cartas que su pequeña había escrito en Francia.

-¿Qué significa esto? –se preguntó Kaede, mirando las cartas luego el sollozo de Midoriko las preocupó. Midoriko quiso disculparse con una seña con las manos y entre susurros comenzó a explicar.

-Yo vi a Kagome escribiéndole al joven Taisho, la vi sufrir cuando no recibió respuesta... pero aquí estás todas las cartas... –dijo mirando con asombro la cantidad de sobres dirigidos a Kogome escritos por Inuyasha.

-pero por qué la señorita Kikyo... –añadió Kaede... sin poder agregar más palabras.

-Debemos entregarselas a la señorita Kagome... –dijo Koharu mientras comenzaba a ordenar las cartas... –aunque creo que yo no no debería... Midoriko tú conoces más a Kagome.. –agregó y Midoriko asintió con la cabeza.

-Aunque creo que no debo entregárselas tan pronto... –dijo Midoriko... –Kagome estima mucho a su prima y no puedo creer que Kikyo haya... –no pudo terminar la frase, su pequeña había sufrido esperando respuesta del joven Taisho y esta noticia sería un gran impacto tanto en ella como en Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada sobre uno de los sofás que había en la sala, mantenía la vista fija en el ventanal que daba al jardín delantero. La casa se encontraba en completo silencio ninguno de sus habitantes se encontraba en los alrededores y eso era común, el silencio solía reinar la residencia Ikawa pues no era costumbre para Kikyo y su madre estar mucho tiempo en las habitaciones comunes. Kikyo muchas veces prefería la soledad de su habitación a estar frente a su madre, nunca se había dado una confianza total entre ellas, en muy rara ocasión hablaban de sus sentimientos, los temas de conversación siempre estaban relacionados a las cosas que creían necesitar. Durante el último tiempo todo en la casa giraba en torno a la boda, y a pesar de que a Kikyo le encantaba ser el centro de toda la atención todos los preparativos la tenían agotada.

Miró su costoso anillo de compromiso, el diamante brilló incluso con la poca luminosidad que había en el lugar, aquella joya era incluso más valiosa de lo que había deseado. Sonrió levemente por el anillo en su dedo, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que sus pensamientos estaban volcados en la boda, en su novio y en su nueva vida. Pero no, Kikyo al contrario de todo eso pensaba en Kagome y también en Inuyasha, aún se sentía molesta le parecía increíble que luego de diez años ellos quisieran encontrarse. Si ella misma se había encargado de ocultar las cartas para que aquella relación se acabara, la tonta de Kagome no se merecía ser amada por alguien como Inuyasha, menos ahora pues había sido su ex novio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con lentitud y una desagradable sensación dolorosa se apoderó de su pecho, se negó de inmediato a aceptarla ella no sentía nada por Inuyasha, él no era nada más que un hombre mentiroso, traidor e incapaz de mimarla con objetos costosos. Kagome era en realidad una estúpida, sonrió con sarcasmo, su prima era una idiota por creer en él, era una estúpida y una traidora por atreverse a intentar algo con Inuyasha.

-Eso no va a resultar… -se dijo con tranquilidad, pues Kagome era demasiado ilusa para mantener a Inuyasha interesado, además el mal carácter de él matarían esa especie de relación.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos seguros avanzar por el pasillo Kikyo sonrió levemente cuando sintió unas manos tomar sus hombros, se volteó levemente y se encontró con el rostro tranquilo y maduro de Naraku, él si es un hombre, quiso convencerse. El hombre sonrió con orgullo y una emoción dentro de su corazón, su novia era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Japón, se sentía contento de tenerla junto a él y haría lo imposible por conservarla a su lado. Kikyo era la causante de sus mayores deseos y la próxima boda sería el triunfo y el inicio de una nueva vida.

-Hola querida… -saludó con cortesía, Kikyo se levantó del sofá, se acercó a él y lo besó levemente en los labios.

-Hola… -respondió mientras Naraku la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían juntos al sofá más grande.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? –preguntó con interés, intentando dejar en lo profundo de su mente a Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Todo bien… pero pronto debo ir a Italia –comenzó a decir con tranquilidad el hombre, Kikyo lo miró confundida si él viajaba ¿qué pasaría con la boda? –Pero podemos esperar hasta la boda ¿Quieres ir conmigo como nuestra luna de miel? –la mujer de inmediato sonrió, pues a su mente le vinieron las imágenes de Roma, Milán, y todas las atracciones con las que contaba ese país. Tendría la oportunidad de sumergirse en la cultura europea, ella y su esposo serían una de las parejas más envidiadas de Japón.

-Me encantaría… -respondió con seguridad y algo de alegría, Naraku acarició su mejilla con ternura y con la otra mano sacó de su bolsillo una caja de tamaño mediano y de color negro.

-Toma… te traje un regalo –le extendió la caja y Kikyo de inmediato la tomó entre sus finas y pálidas manos, respiró profundamente antes de abrirla y sonrió aún más alegre cuando vio el contenido

-Es hermoso… -susurró emocionada cuando vio el brazalete de diamantes blancos que destellaban dentro de la caja, se acercó hasta su prometido y lo besó en los labios. No pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre Inuyasha y Naraku, a pesar de que se convencía de que Naraku era el hombre perfecto para ella, la pasión que le expresaba no se parecía a la de Inuyasha. Su corazón volvió a latir con lentitud y aquella incómoda sensación volvió a su pecho, no, no podía pensar en Inuyasha ahora…se repitió en sus pensamientos su corazón no debía tener sentimientos hacia él, ahora debía amar a Naraku, debía amarlo. Pensó sintiendo una enorme de resignación apoderarse de ella…

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Perdón, perdón, perdón… me demoré mucho pero estos últimos días fueron extraños entre las cosas de la universidad y asuntos familiares. Pero aquí llegué con este capítulo… espero que les haya gustado faltan muuuuchas cosas aún… es como si todo estuviera recién empezando, pero espero que se haya entendido la posición de Kikyo. Está confundida entre su ambición y su corazón… es que es imposible no querer a Inuyasha jejeje… Intentaré actualizar pronto, les agradezco de corazón a quienes leen y a quienes me dejan sus mensajitos.**

**Espero saber sus opiniones, pues valen mucho para mí.**

**Saluditos a todas!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	14. Sorpresas

**Tu Amor y Su Envidia**

_-Es hermoso… -susurró emocionada cuando vio el brazalete de diamantes blancos que destellaban dentro de la caja, se acercó hasta su prometido y lo besó en los labios. No pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre Inuyasha y Naraku, a pesar de que se convencía de que Naraku era el hombre perfecto para ella, la pasión que le expresaba no se parecía a la de Inuyasha. Su corazón volvió a latir con lentitud y aquella incómoda sensación volvió a su pecho, no, no podía pensar en Inuyasha ahora… se repitió en sus pensamientos, su corazón no debía tener sentimientos hacia él, ahora debía amar a Naraku, debía amarlo. Pensó sintiendo una enorme de resignación apoderarse de ella…_

**Capítulo 14: **Sorpresas

Caminó a través de su casa, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y todo estaba en absoluto silencio –qué extraño, pensó con el ceño levemente fruncido. No veía a Midoriko ni a su madre rondando la casa se sintió algo confundida, pues su madre no solía salir sin darle aviso antes.

Se acercó lentamente en dirección a la cocina, abrió la puerta con lentitud y se encontró con Kaede que estaba muy concentrada en lo que sus manos cocinaban.

-Buenos días –dijo Kagome con la voz relajada, intentando ocultar la melancolía que la invadía desde que Inuyasha le había comentado sobre su vuelta a Tokio. Kaede se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz de su joven ama y le sonrió con amabilidad. –Buenos días querida ¿Deseas tomar desayuno? –preguntó, Kagome asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acomodó en el lugar donde solía desayunar todas las mañanas.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que Kagome solo quiso escuchar los sonidos propios de la cocina, cuando Kaede le preparaba algún comestible. Cuando era niña le encantaba sentarse en aquel lugar y ver a la anciana preparar distintos tipos de comidas, quería aprender a cocinar tan bien como lo hacía ella. Le encantaba disfrutar de aquellos detalles, que sólo se vivían en su hogar, definitivamente había extrañado mucho su casa, pero sobretodo a sus habitantes.

-El tiempo es curioso… -pensó recordando el último abrazo que le había brindado Inuyasha antes de perderse entre los arbustos que les servían de refugio para que nadie los descubriera. Se sonrió algo avergonzada por ello, los dos eran adultos pero se escondían como un par de adolescentes. Lo que había en común de aquella situación era que los sentimientos no habían cambiado, al contrario, para ella el amor había aumentado casi de manera peligrosa, pues no se imaginaba sin verlo a diario. Su corazón latió algo más lento, él partiría a la semana siguiente y aunque entendía la razón de su viaje ella no deseaba separarse de él.

El tiempo desde aquel beso parecía haber transcurrido a gran velocidad, Kagome recordó vagamente todas las veces que esperó por las respuestas a sus cartas, los meses se le hacían eternos en Francia, pero en Japón de pronto todo era demasiado rápido. Suspiró mientras sus ojos se fijaron en la luz que entraba por la ventana, a pesar del invierno el día se encontraba cálido por lo que decidió que saldría a dar un paseo y así visitar algunas tiendas.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kaede mientras ponía ante ella una taza que contenía café, Kagome sacudió su cabeza para disolver algunos recuerdos que la habían embargado, y le respondió con una sonrisa .

-No, todo está bien –dijo mientras tomaba una cuchara para agregarle ázucar a su café y mientras revolvía con tranquilidad la taza para enfriar el contenido se dirigió a Kaede nuevamente.

-Kaede… ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y Midoriko? –preguntó con real curiosidad en la voz , para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Creo que es mejor que la llames –respondió la mujer negando con la cabeza, Kagome dejó la taza a un lado y miró preocupada a Kaede.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó de inmediato, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de sus jeans su teléfono móvil. Sus dedos marcaron con rapidez el número de su madre, el tono sonó cinco veces y cuando ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia su madre respondió.

-¡Kagome! –habló la mujer con alegría en la voz –despertaste… te hablé y no reaccionaste –agregó con algo de humor y la joven se sintió algo avergonzada.

-Estaba cansada –se disculpó y antes de que su madre volviera a hablar Kagome continuó - ¿Dónde están?

-Hija no lo vas a creer… -comenzó a decir con rapidez la madre de Kagome –Es algo sorpresivo… tu tía Tsubaki me llamó temprano y la boda de tu prima se adelantó…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kagome sin entender, le costaba seguir el ritmo de las palabras de su madre.

-Lo que escuchaste… Kikyo se casa en una semana… creo que Naraku debe viajar por negocios y tu prima no quiso esperar más tiempo y adelantó la boda, tu tía está histérica y nosotras vinimos a Tokio para realizar algunas compras… esto es muy repentino ... ¡Hija! ¿Qué haremos con tu vestido? -Kagome se extrañó por la decisión de su prima, pero no alcanzó a pensar en alguna razón de trasfondo para ello, pues su madre insistía en que no había tiempo para escoger algo apropiado. La joven suspiró, sonriendo mientras escuchaba a su madre tan asustada, cuando para ella en realidad no importaba mucho, aún así quiso tranquilizar a su progenitora y la interrumpió.

-Mamá mi vestido lo escogí junto a Kikyo, ella tenía unos catálogos y no se demoraban mucho en enviarlo… yo creo que debes llamarla y sabremos si todo está bien.

-Debemos llamarla de inmediato, eres la dama de honor y tu deber es estar tan bella como la novia.

-mamá no te pongas nerviosa –agregó Kagome algo entretenida por los nervios de la señora Higurashi –tengo varios vestidos que compré en Francia, alguno debe servir –quería intentar restarle importancia al problema, ya que para ella era mucho más importante apoyar a Kikyo en su día y no competir por quién tenía el vestido más exclusivo.

-Primero llamaré a tu prima, luego veremos lo demás. –dijo con seguridad su madre y la joven no tuvo deseos de contradecirla.

-Está bien mamá –suspiró -¿Volverás pronto?

-No lo creo hija… nos tomará todo el día, tenemos mucho que hacer en Tokio

-Entonces espero que todo salga bien –Dijo Kagome para comenzar a despedir la llamada.

-Nos veremos en la tarde Hija.

-Adiós mamá –agregó y de inmediato cortó la llamada. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y suspiró. El adelanto de la boda de Kikyo era sorpresivo, pero si para su prima era lo mejor ella la apoyaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque las horas que siguieron pasaron con gran lentitud Kagome se sentía agradecida por el silencio que había en casa, no había querido llamar a Inuyasha aún, pues sabía que su corazón se desgarraría en cuanto él le regalara el último beso.

-Soy una tonta –se dijo mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de llamarlo, habían quedado de verse al atardecer en el roble, sabía que la despedida no sería para siempre pero se sentía tan ligada a él que no quería dejarlo partir. De nuevo el transcurso curioso del tiempo la desorientaba, se suponía que tendría una tarde completa para estar con él, pero ella sentía que mientras más horas transcurrieran a su lado, más difícil sería dejarlo partir.

-Si tan sólo pudiera ir con él –pensó, mientras daba por terminada la tarea de acomodar sus rizos y buscaba un pequeño bolso para salir de casa. –Soy una loca –se dijo luego de pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de buscar alguna razón para seguir a Inuyasha. Suspiró para entregarse algo de energías, pues en lo profundo de su corazón tenía la certeza que esta vez el destino sí los ayudaría para estar juntos. La vida siempre estaba llena de sorpresas y haberlo encontrado aquella noche en el roble era una de ellas, desde ese día se había sentido llena de vida. Todo era complejo aún, por Kikyo, su madre y también las cartas, pero Kagome quiso olvidarse de todo lo que enredaba sus sentimientos por él, pues ahora era importante aprovechar la última tarde que tendrían juntos.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió de inmediato hacia las escaleras, bajó buscando con su vista a Kaede, pero en cambio se encontró con Koharu quien caminaba en dirección a la sala. Apresuró el paso para alcanzarla y así avisar que no se encontraría en casa, quizás hasta adentrada la noche.

-Koharu –llamó cuando vio que la joven sirvienta parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, tuvo que seguirla algunos pasos –Koharu.. –llamó nuevamente algo sorprendida por la reacción de la joven ¿Acaso no quería escucharla?.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó cuando Koharu se detuvo pero aún no la miraba -¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, mientras la joven se giraba para enfrentarla.

-No… disculpe no la había escuchado señorita… -respondió algo nerviosa la sirvienta.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió Kagome, pues estaba acostumbrada a la sonrisa constante de la mujer.

-Sí, señorita. ¿Desea algo? –preguntó casi de inmediato, para ocultar su nerviosismo. No quería que su ama siguiera indagando, pues sentía que sus ojos le decían a gritos todo lo que había descubierto en casa de Kikyo.

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo…quiero ir a algunas tiendas en la plaza –comenzó a decir Kagome inentando decifrar por qué Koharu se encontraba en tal evidente estado de nerviosismo. –Si mi madre llega sólo dile que fui por un paseo –agregó, viendo como Koharu asentía con la cabeza. Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio, pero luego Kagome reaccionó pues si quería aprovechar su paseo tenía que partir de inmediato.

-Nos vemos Koharu….. –dijo mientras salía del lugar.

-Nos vemos señorita… -respondió la sirvienta, sin poder respirar tranquila hasta que sintió el sonido de la puerta cuando Kagome salió a través de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición! –dijo golpeando la puerta del ropero con su mano izquierda, se sentía completamente frustrado acababa de cortar la llamada que había cambiado completamente sus planes. En su mano derecha tenía su teléfono móvil, buscó con rapidez en la agenda el número de Kagome, estuvo a punto de llamarla pero se arrepintió. –Maldición –susurró nuevamente y lanzó el móvil sobre la cama. Luego abrió el mueble y comenzó con suma rapidez a reunir toda su ropa, buscó el bolso que mantenía oculto bajo la cama, lo tomó y sin cuidado agarró cada una de sus prendas para guardarlas. La voz de Eri sonaba desesperada, se había dado cuenta de un gran error en los informes, aquello era una real desgracia para la junta por lo que Inuyasha debía viajar de inmediato hacia Tokio.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –susurró sintiendo como la ira aumentaba en su interior a medida que terminaba con la tarea de empacar. Casi no podía creer su mala suerte, pues sabía que el trabajo se haría extenso y sería muy complicado volver desde Tokio en pocos días.

-Kagome… -susurró recordando el rostro de la joven, no deseaba tener que despedirse de ella. Se había confiado en que aún les quedaba toda una tarde juntos, pero ahora sólo tenía unos minutos. –Maldición… -susurró resignado mientras cerraba la cremallera del bolso, lo dejó sobre la cama y en cuanto se incorporó y alzó la vista se encontró frente a los ojos rojizos de Kagura, quien parecía observarlo con mucha atención. De inmediato se sintió extrañado por la mirada fija de la mujer, no entendía exactamente qué era lo que Kagura tenía en su interior que lo hacían desconfiar.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó luego de unos segundos, mientras la mujer desviaba la vista del bolso y la dirigía hacia él nuevamente.

-La comida está servida… -dijo intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible cuando en realidad estaba ocultando su repentina alegría, al ver el bolso de Inuyasha comprendió de inmediato que él volvería a Tokio. Lejos de la casa, ya no habrían más sospechas y el asunto de las cartas quedaría completamente olvidado, pensó ocultando una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kagura –dijo el hombre de ojos dorados saliendo de inmediato de la habitación, seguido por la sirvienta. En cuanto entró al comedor se encontró con sus padres, respiró profundamente antes de sentarse a la mesa, tenía que comentarles que luego de la comida volvería a Tokio.

Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado pensando en cómo le diría adiós a Kagome que no notó cuando Kagura se escondió en uno de los pasillos y con rapidez buscaba su móvil para llamar de inmediato a Kikyo.

-¿Diga? –escuchó la voz de la mujer, por el tono que utilizó se encontraba algo molesta. Kagura omitió ese detalle y rápidamente comenzó a susurrar.

-Inuyasha se marcha a Tokio, en algunos minutos vuelve a su departamento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kikyo, producto de la velocidad con la que hablaba Kagura no le había entendido ninguna palabra.

-Inuyasha vuelve a Tokio… ahora –afirmó Kagura, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las lamentaciones de Izayoi Taisho.

-Esas son buenas noticias… -añadió Kikyo sintiéndose sumamente satisfecha, pues con Inuyasha alejado el tema de las cartas, Kagome y las estupideces que su mente insistía en recordar dejarían de confundirla. Ahora era importante acelerar el matrimonio, tenía que ser la señora de Naraku pronto, tenía que marcharse de Japón. No podía arrepentirse, no debía arrepentirse –se dijo en cuanto cortó la llamada, así como se lo repetía todos los días en cuanto recordaba a Inuyasha y cuando se lo imaginaba junto a Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos caminando alrededor de la plaza, mirando con atención las vitrinas que le habían parecido interesantes. Sonrió algo divertida, pues llevaba varios minutos decidiendo entre qué tipo de chocolates llevaría con ella a casa, en la vitrina se veían tantas categorías distintas amargo, dulce, semi amargo, de leche, blanco, etc. No se atrevía a entrar a la tienda aún, no le gustaba mostrarse indecisa frente a las personas, en todo sentido no le gustaba dudar por lo que prefería seguir viendo los chocolates recordando el sabor de cada uno de ellos para luego sentir cuál de ellos se le antojaba probar.

De pronto sintió la melodía de su teléfono móvil sonar, dejó de mirar la vitrina y rapidamente lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, en cuanto reconoció el número apretó el botón para contestar.

-¿Kagome? –sintió la voz agitada de Inuyasha, de inmediato su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y una leve molestia se alojó en su estómago.

-¿Cariño pasa algo? –preguntó de la manera más afectiva que le fue posible enunciar, intentando ocultar el repentino nerviosismo que la embargaba.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿En casa? –preguntó Inuyasha sintiendose cada vez más acelerado, pues su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y no podía controlar las ansias que tenía de besar a Kagome una vez más. El amor que sentía por ella le estaba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba casi desesperado, pues ansiaba con gran intensidad tomar a Kagome y llevarsela con él. No se imaginaba continuar tranquilo sin su sonrisa, sin abrazar su pequeña cintura, sin ver el brillo de sus ojos castaños, sin probar sus labios delicados, sin escuchar su voz, sin oler su aroma floral, sin sentir las caricias que le daba con sus manos. Necesitaba verla a diario, tanto que ya sentía que la extrañaba, incluso antes de despedirse.

-No... –respondió casi en un susurro, mientras sus manos se aferraban al móvil y en su mente recordaba a la perfección el rostro de Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde estás? –insistió mientras subía a su autómovil, para luego despedirse de sus padres con un gesto realizado con su mano derecha.

-En la plaza... frente a la tienda de chocolates –respondió la joven extrañada por la ugencia en la voz de él.

-Voy en camino... no te muevas de ese lugar preciosa... esperame –añadió el hombre para cortar la llamada de inmediato, no quería explicarle nada a Kagome a tráves del teléfono. Puso en marcha el motor del vehículo y como conocía tan bien áquel lugar de forma casi automática comenzó a seguir las direcciones para llegar junto a ella.

Kagome por su parte se quedó asombrada y con cientos de preguntas que no pudieron ser enunciadas, pues él le había cortado. ¿Sucedía algo malo? Pensó de inmediato, asustada, mientras sus ojos rapidamente miraban hacia cada lado de la calle para estar atenta a cuando Inuyasha la encontrara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues casi de inmediato el lujoso automóvil de Inuyasha se estacionaba frente a ella. El hombre bajó con rapidez y antes de que Kagome alcanzara a decir Hola, se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y la besó con desesperación.

Kagome en un principio no pudo salir de su asombro, pero al sentir el leve roce de la lengua de él con la suya, de inmediato le respondió la repentina caricia que tenía un cierto sabor a amargura. Se aferró a la cintura de él, apretó sus dedos en su camisa y comenzó a responderle mientras la intensidad de él parecía querer encender cada poro de su piel, suspiró entre el beso pero no quiso terminarlo. También se sentía desesperada y ansiosa por tenerlo cerca, asi que intentando mantener firme sus piernas para no desfallecer quiso beber la intensa y novedosa pasión que Inuyasha le regalaba. –Perfecto –pensó sumamente enamorada, disfrutando sentir como las cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, como sus labios se volvían tibios y cómo su sangre corría frénetica. Era como si estuviera sedienta de Inuyasha, entonces una seguridad se apoderó de su pecho, lo amaba profundamente hasta el punto en que necesitaba tenerlo así todos los días de su vida.

Se separaron con lentitud y algo de dificultad, pues se encontraban tan inmersos dentro de sus emociones que olvidaron que estaban en un lugar demasiado público. Inuyasha respiró profundamente luego del beso y apoyó su frente en la de Kagome, que tenía sus ojos cerrados y también respiraba para tranquilizar a su loco corazón.

No sabían cuantos minutos había durado el beso pero ambos quisieron disfrutarlo, sin saber que pronto lo lamentarían, pues en la acera frente a ellos cruzando la calle Kikyo estaba observando la escena con atención, en cuanto vio que el beso se detuvo rápidamente se escondió tras un vehículo estacionado pero los siguió mirando con frialdad, mientras su corazón era corrompido por la envidia y un profundo odio. Kagome, su propia prima era una maldita traidora y ese estúpido de Inuyasha no sabía de límites y a pesar de estar comprometido con ella hacía sólo unos meses estaba con Kagome nuevamente.

-Me las van a pagar... –susurró cerrando ambas manos en puño –juro que me las pagarán.

Kagome sonrió embelesada aún no quería abrir los ojos aunque su mitad racional se lo pedía a gritos, sabía que era una locura, que estaban frente a una tienda en plena plaza, que alguien podría estar mirándolos. Aquello no debía ser así pensó volviendo a la realidad, pero su voluntad se reducía a cero cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Preciosa… -susurró Inuyasha mirándola con atención cómo los labios de ella esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, la entendía tan bien, pues él tampoco quería volver a la realidad. Kagome abrió los ojos con lentitud, le regaló una gran sonrisa a Inuyasha en cuanto se encontró con la mirada intensa y dorada de él.

De pronto el sonido realizado por un automóvil que pasaba por la calle los hizo reaccionar, rápidamente Kagome miró hacia su alrededor, sin dejar el abrazo donde Inuyasha la albergaba, buscó con rapidez alguna figura conocida. De inmediato su respiración se detuvo pero cuando no vio a nadie que le pareciera familiar se sintió más tranquila.

-Perdóname me dejé llevar por mis impulsos… -dijo Inuyasha en un susurro haciendo que Kagome prestara toda su atención en él.

-No te preocupes, nadie nos vio… -respondió Kagome mientras sonreía algo mimada por la forma en que las manos de Inuyasha le acariciaban el rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa... –susurró mirándola con atención, sintiendo cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta por las palabras que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –preguntó de inmediato Kagome, al notar como Inuyasha tensaba su mandíbula y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad a la que le había visto antes.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente, intentando contener el malestar que le provocaba su inminente viaje, ya estaba atrasado contaba con sólo unos cuantos minutos para explicarse y despedirse de ella.

-Hoy recibí una llamada de mi asistente –comenzó a explicar mirando como la sonrisa de Kagome se iba borrando a medida que él continuaba –hay un gran error en unos informes importantes, por eso debo irme de inmediato hacia Tokio… -la última frase la soltó casi en un susurro, era increíble lo difícil que se le hacía despedirse de Kagome, incrementado por el rostro triste de ella, pues de inmediato sus ojos castaños se empañaron de lágrimas.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó con dificultad y sin querer mirarlo, Inuyasha le tomó el mentón con una de sus manos para alzar su rostro y poder mirarla con atención.

-Es algo bien complicado preciosa… y sé que puede pasar más de una semana para que yo pueda volver –confesó sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. –No quiero estar sin ti… -le expresó con gran intensidad mientras su manos la tomaban fuerte de la cintura y acercaba el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome en un abrazo.

-tampoco yo… -le respondió Kagome mientras se fundía en el abrazo que Inuyasha le regalaba, en aquel lugar se sentía completamente protegida y amada.

-te llamaré todos los días… -habló con convicción, apretando más el cuerpo de Kagome al suyo, ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y se aferró a la camisa que el hombre vestía.

Se separaron levemente luego de unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y Kagome de inmediato puso sus pies en puntillas y lo besó, lo besó con una mezcla de dolor, pasión y un deseo creciente en ella. Quería recordar aquella caricia hasta la próxima vez que se encontraran juntos, esperaría cada día por su llamada, deseo con mucha convicción obtener el trabajo en la biblioteca de Tokio, así en la misma ciudad podrían verse lo más seguido posible. Sabía que el trabajo era algo muy importante y que Inuyasha no podía dejar a su compañía sola, entendía por qué debía marcharse, pero le era muy doloroso pensar que durante los próximos días no se encontrarían bajo la sombra del gran roble.

-Te amo... –suspiró conteniendo los deseos que tenía de llorar, lo amaba tanto que si le fuera posible dejaría su casa para irse junto a él.

-Yo también te amo preciosa… -expresó él dividido entre la congoja que le causaba marcharse sin Kagome, y la felicidad inmensa que le ocasionaba al escuchar sus palabras. Kagome era perfecta y lo llenaba de energía, por eso intentaría trabajar duro para poder estar junto a ella lo más pronto posible.

-yo también te llamaré todos los días –aseguró Kagome mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba el rostro.

-lo lamento tanto Kagome… -dijo negando con la cabeza, reprochando su situación, pero de inmediato Kagome quiso tranquilizarlo.

-No tengo nada que perdonar… es tu trabajo y sé que encontraremos una forma de vernos pronto. –Sonrío dándole seguridad, Inuyasha le agradeció sonriendo también, su preciosa tenía una energía y pasión capaz de hacerlo creer en lo imposible. –Gracias Preciosa.. –respondió y tomó sus labios nuevamente en una caricia ansiada por ambos y que contenía las misma pasión y deseo que el beso anterior.

Le costó algunos minutos separarse de ella, pero finalmente la dejó, a pesar de que le ofreció acompañarla a casa Kagome insistió en que ahora entraría en la tienda porque el chocolate sí era necesario. Aquello era común en ella, cuando se sentía desanimada o triste le gustaba probar algo dulce para de alguna forma conformar su corazón.

Inuyasha le prometió conseguirle el chocolate más exquisito de Tokio, la besó una vez más y entró a su automóvil. En cuanto encendió el motor su corazón comenzó a latir con lentitud, le dolía dejarla pero al ver que ella se despedía con una sonrisa en sus labios y un gesto con la mano, le respondió asegurándose de que pronto la tendría en sus brazos nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde se encontraba en su departamento, se sentó en el sofá relajado, se acababa de dar una ducha y había terminado de ordenar su ropa. Miró su hogar con atención, todo decorado y sumamente ordenado, era un lugar bastante agradable y cómodo sólo que era tan solitario. Sonrió luego de hacer su pequeño recorrido esperanzado en que algún día lo pudiera compartir con Kagome.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió hasta su habitación donde había dejado el teléfono. Volvió a sonreír, ya que de inmediato reconoció el número.

-¿Preciosa? – contestó ansioso -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

-Quería saber cómo llegaste… -respondió Kagome sintiéndose feliz por escuchar la voz de él.

-Bien… tuve un viaje sin problemas –dijo Inuyasha mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y en su mente recordaba el rostro de la joven.

-Me alegro cariño –continuó Kagome –Espero no estés ocupado , yo no pude resistirme y te llamé –dijo divertida por su impaciencia. Inuyasha sonrió y le respondió alegre.

-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras preciosa… puedo dejar todo de lado por ti –respondió lleno de amor en su pecho. -¿Cómo estaban tus chocolates? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Deliciosos… creo que mañana iré por algunos más… -Dijo Kagome con sinceridad, quiso agregar algo más pero sintió a lo lejos las voces de Midoriko y su madre –Cariño ¿hablamos más tarde? Es que debo irme –añadió.

-Te llamaré en algunas horas –le respondió Inuyasha.

-Te envío un beso –dijo a modo de despedida.

-y yo uno a ti –habló y sintió casi de inmediato el sonido de la línea, Kagome había cortado.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se levantó, quiso ir por algo de beber pero antes de dirigirse a la cocina unos golpes insistentes sonaron en la puerta.

-¿Pero quién..? –se preguntó extrañado, pues aún no llamaba ni siquiera a Miroku para contarle que estaba de vuelta en Tokio.

Abrió la puerta si preocupación, para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños que pensó jamás vería. Pestañeó un par de veces sorprendido, su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron.

-¡Sorpresa! –exclamó divertida y algo sarcástica la mujer… Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Kikyo?

Continuará….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sé que lo que diga no va a justificar mi demora… pero aquí luego de mucho está el capítulo me costó muuchísimo terminarlo pero me siento contenta de continuar con esta historia. Perdonen porfavor mi demora, espero que les haya gustado la lectura… intentaré pronto traer el próximo capítulo.. se va a poner interesante la cosa. Les voy a agradecer de corazón a quienes lean y por supuesto si me dejan reviews.. me encanta saber lo que opinan de la historia.**

**Espero que se encuentren bien.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	15. Manipulación

**Tu Amor y Su Envidia**

_Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se levantó, quiso ir por algo de beber pero antes de dirigirse a la cocina unos golpes insistentes sonaron en la puerta._

_-¿Pero quién..? –se preguntó extrañado, pues aún no llamaba ni siquiera a Miroku para contarle que estaba de vuelta en Tokio._

_Abrió la puerta sin preocupación, para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños que pensó jamás vería. Pestañeó un par de veces sorprendido, su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron._

_-¡Sorpresa! –exclamó divertida y algo sarcástica la mujer… Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin salir de su asombro._

_-¿Kikyo?_

**Capítulo 15: **Manipulación

Pasaron algunos segundos e Inuyasha lo único que podía hacer era pestañear ¿Qué hace aquí? Se preguntó en seguida, pues no veía a su ex prometida desde el día que su relación había terminado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma? –preguntó la mujer con un tono casi burlesco, Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la cabeza, seguía sin comprender su presencia, sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir y que su rostro había perdido el color. Kikyo se sintió satisfecha por la reacción de él, de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad y con rapidez pasó junto a Inuyasha para entrar al departamento. Fue con esa acción que el hombre reaccionó se volteó para seguirla con la mirada y avanzó algunos pasos tras ella. Sin cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, mirando a Kikyo manteniendo una expresión y voz seria.

-¿No se saluda primero? –respondió con otra pregunta la mujer, recorriendo con total comodidad la sala del departamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –insistió Inuyasha, pues no quería que aquella sorpresa durara más de unos minutos. En variadas ocasiones se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría al volver a verla, para su sorpresa el enfado y la tristeza ya no existían, Kikyo se había transformado en una verdadera extraña tan ajena a todo lo que él alguna vez había amado en ella. No pudo negar su confusión, pero aquello era parte de la sorpresa el tenerla en su casa, la miró con atención, vestía de manera elegante, el maquillaje perfecto, el pelo sedoso y brillante. Era hermosa, eso lo reconocía pero en sus ojos no existía la calidez embriagadora que había en Kagome. ¿Cómo pudo ver a Kagome en ella?, quizás nunca podría responder aquella pregunta.

Kikyo por su parte observó con detención el lugar, Inuyasha había sacado cualquier objeto de ambos de su casa, ya no estaban los jarrones que habían comprado en China, tampoco había rastros de las fotografías que colgaban en la pared. En tan solo unos meses él la había retirado de su casa y por cómo la miraba también de su corazón.

Fue entonces que sintió un leve arrepentimiento por sus decisiones, ella pensó que el dinero de Naraku, su nueva y exquisita casa, los viajes y lujos era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Jamás reflexionó sobre su decisión hasta que leyó aquel mensaje en el móvil de Kagome, hasta ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, seguía igual de hermoso pero la miraba sin expresarle ningún sentimiento. En su mente se dibujo entonces la escena que había visto minutos atrás, Inuyasha miraba a Kagome completamente enamorado y la besaba con una pasión que jamás utilizó con ella. –Maldita Kagome –pensó con rabia y resignación .

-¿A qué viniste? –reaccionó con la pregunta de Inuyasha y lo miró intentando sacarse la desagradable escena de la cabeza, se repitió la pregunta de Inuyasha y de inmediato la contestó en sus pensamientos. –Si yo no lo tengo, Kagome tampoco lo hará.

-Quería saber cómo estás… -comenzó a decir intentando mantenerse lo más neutral posible, la presencia de Inuyasha le hizo recordar muchos momentos buenos que había tenido con él, además de que unas ganas de besarlo comenzaron a embargarla.

-Bien, así como me vez –respondió cortante Inuyasha, sintiendo de pronto un leve temor por las verdaderas intenciones de Kikyo. ¿Acaso sabía lo de Kagome? ¿O tal vez…?

-Te vez muy bien… -dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él, Inuyasha de inmediato se sintió incomodo con la cercanía y retrocedió algunos pasos.

-¿No deberías estar organizando tu boda? –preguntó queriendo que Kikyo se fuera de su casa y también de su vida. Lo único que quería era volver a los brazos de Kagome, pues con ella se sentía fuerte, en cambio con Kikyo se sentía algo confundido.

-Mi boda… -susurró Kikyo pensativa, sabía que si rompía el compromiso con Naraku no tendría nada de lo que deseaba, pero no sabía si podría vivir toda su vida pensando en que tal vez para ella era mejor Inuyasha. –Kagome no puede tenerlo… -se repitió nuevamente, pero ella tampoco se podía arriesgar a perderlo todo.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos, Inuyasha seguía preguntándose por qué Kikyo volvía justo cuando él la había sacado de su corazón, después de todas las veces que le rogó su perdón. Kikyo aparecía cuando él lo único que quería era compartir toda su vida junto a Kagome.

-Te extraño… -dijo de pronto Kikyo, Inuyasha abrió los ojos casi con espanto sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Aún no te olvido… -siguió hablando mientras se acercaba… quería saber si Inuyasha podría besarla cómo había besado a su prima, necesitaba saber y lograr que él la amara más que a Kagome, esa estúpida no podía tenerlo. No después de Francia, ni mucho menos después de diez años sin saber de él.

-Tienes que irte Kikyo… vete junto a tu novio –respondió el hombre intentando permanecer fuerte frente a ella, no quería pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de que Kikyo lo siguiera nuevamente.

-Vámonos Inuyasha… si tu quieres yo no me casaré –dijo de pronto con algo de súplica en la voz intentando rodear al hombre con sus brazos. Inuyasha de inmediato sintió la furia correr por sus venas, tomó a Kikyo de las manos y la alejó de él.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡No me interesa huir contigo! ¡Yo no impediré ninguna boda! -Dijo alzando en un par de tonos su ronca voz, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban de ira. Kikyo se sintió completamente celosa de Kagome, porque sabía que si él la había olvidado era por su causa. Lo miró con odio, ellos no van a estar juntos.

-Dijiste que me amabas -respondió al borde del colapso, su aparente tranquilidad estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque de histeria.

-Lo nuestro terminó el día que tú no confiaste en mí. – sentenció Inuyasha mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta –vete Kikyo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí…

Kikyo se sintió una completa idiota, al parecer Inuyasha había sido embrujado por la estúpida de Kagome, se sonrió con ironía pues éste era sólo el primer intento y mientras avanzaba en dirección a la puerta decidió que no descansaría hasta ver a Kagome lejos de Japón y lejos de Inuyasha Taisho.

-Piénsalo querido, estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti –añadió mientras se acercaba al hombre y le acariciaba el rostro con su mano derecha.

-No hay nada que pensar –respondió Inuyasha, deseando que la presencia de Kikyo no se repitiera. En cuanto escuchó esa respuesta la paciencia y tranquilidad en ella se quebró, antes de irse se volteó decidida y enfrentó los ojos del hombre.

-Si no estás aquí en dos días, te juro que le diré a Kagome que quieres huir conmigo. –Inuyasha sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, Kikyo sabía todo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –le preguntó intentando tener oculto todo lo que sentía por Kagome, no quería que por la histeria y envidia que Kikyo sentía su preciosa sufriera.

-Lo que escuchaste… Kagome confía ciegamente en mí, y te va a odiar cuando se entere que aún me amas, cuando se entere de que estás jugando con ella.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de Kagome! –exclamó Inuyasha sintiendo cómo Kikyo quería dañar lo más sagrado que él tenía.

-No te desesperes… -agregó volviendo a utilizar su voz irónica. –No le diré nada, hasta que me des tu respuesta. –comenzó a caminar con lentitud, sintiendo que este era un pequeño triunfo. –Nos vemos pronto. –Se despidió dejando a Inuyasha completamente confundido y enojado, no dejaría que Kikyo lo separara de Kagome, pero tampoco quería que su Kagome supiera de este encuentro. Necesitaba encontrar una solución pronto, Kikyo estaba amenazando con destruir todo.

-¡Maldición! –dijo con ira, mientras azotaba la puerta con fuerza para cerrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente fue algo complejo su vuelta al trabajo era en parte volver a la realidad, el problema es que con el error en las escalas significaban la corrección de varios planos y estudios. Venía saliendo de una reunión donde participaban otros arquitectos y también ingenieros de la empresa, Eri anotaba con rapidez las medidas y los siguientes pasos a seguir antes de la junta con los clientes. La construcción de un condominio llevaba más trabajo de lo que él creía. Sabía que esto le llevaría varios días de arduo trabajo, pero su carrera le daba grandes gratificaciones y el esfuerzo era una constante para levantar su empresa. Sus éxitos profesionales siempre lo llenaban de orgullo y ahora que estaba junto a Kagome quería compartir su éxito con ella.

Caminó a través de los pasillos que lo llevaban a su oficina, tomó la manilla de la puerta, abrió y en cuanto sus pies avanzaron hacia el interior el sonido de su móvil lo alertó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y al ver quien llamaba se apresuró y dejó sobre el gran escritorio oscuro todos los planos e informes que traía en sus manos.

-Preciosa –contestó presuroso luego de que la melodía del móvil insistiera dos veces.

-Hola cariño –respondió con un tono alegre y algo juguetón Kagome al otro lado de la línea. Inuyasha de inmediato al escuchar la alegría casi innata en la joven sonrío, claro que sintió también un leve malestar en el corazón, pues aun no quería contarle nada relacionado con Kikyo, no quería hacer sufrir a Kagome, menos que ella se enterara de algo tan importante por medio del teléfono.

-¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó luego de algunos segundos en que no escuchó respuesta de Inuyasha. El hombre no podía quitarse de la cabeza la escena con Kikyo, le preocupaba lo que le podría decir a Kagome, pero al parecer aún no decía nada. Eso significaba que estaría obligado a verla nuevamente.

-Cariño ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó intrigada Kagome, mientras su tono alegre cambiaba al de preocupación.

-No, nada. Es que estos informes me tienen algo distraído. –En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras sintió como se le apretaba la garganta, si bien no era una mentira le estaba omitiendo a Kagome información muy importante.

-Espero que todo salga perfecto –respondió Kagome volviendo al tono alegre, dándole de inmediato consuelo al corazón del hombre.

-Gracias preciosa… -respondió algo más animado, pues no dejaría que Kikyo echara a perder todas las cosas con Kagome. –y tú ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ahora con curiosidad, pues quería saber cuál era la razón de su alegría.

-Algo nerviosa pero contenta –confesó Kagome mientras sentía el sonido que producía su móvil cuando había otra llamada en la misma línea.

-¿Nerviosa? –insistió con otra pregunta.

-Pues sí… estoy a punto de realizar el examen para obtener mi licencia de conducir en Japón, la de Francia no sirve y estoy contenta porque mi madre me sorprendió con un automóvil nuevo. –Comenzó a hablar con rapidez, su alegría embargó a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de sonreír. –Es maravilloso podré ir a Tokio sola. –añadió Kagome con orgullo, pues su independencia era algo que casi añoraba, aunque no era algo con lo que no contara, sino que era su madre quien insistía en que debía estar con Ginta, bueno eso hasta ahora.

-Me alegro mucho preciosa… -respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad con sólo imaginar la posibilidad de tener a Kagome en Tokio. –Te envío un gran beso para que obtengas tu licencia.

-Muchas gracias cariño –respondió Kagome, sintiéndose algo nerviosa porque el pitido de la llamada en espera no dejaba de sonar, al parecer era algo importante. –Inuyasha tengo otra llamada… debo irme.

-Cuídate Kagome.

-Te envío un beso.

-También yo –A pesar de que no quería despedirse de la joven, en cuanto sintió el sonido de la línea cortó la llamada, Kagome se había ido.

Kagome se sintió algo fastidiada, no le gustaba interrumpir sus llamadas menos cuando hablaba con Inuyasha, pero su irritación aumentó en cuanto tomó la otra llamada y lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la línea.

-Idiotas –susurró frunciendo el ceño, mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la cama a un lado de ella. Tomó nuevamente un pequeño libro que tenía que leer antes de ir a rendir el examen, pero en realidad no era algo que la asustara demasiado. Ella era una buena conductora y las leyes del tránsito no eran tan distintas de un país a otro. No alcanzó a concentrarse en la lectura cuando su móvil volvió a emitir la melodía que indicaba una nueva llamada, lo tomó enseguida y cuando vio que el número no era reconocido dudo en contestar, pero finalmente suspiró y tomó la llamada.

-¿Diga? –preguntó algo desconfiada, sin dejar de leer el párrafo que llamaba su atención.

-¿Estoy hablando con Kagome Higurashi? –preguntó una voz ronca, segura, masculina que ella jamás había escuchado.

-Sí..¿Con quién hablo? –dijo dejando el libro a un lado, levantándose luego de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana.

-Mi nombre es Bankotsu Yamasaki, soy el encargado del departamento de investigación de la biblioteca de Tokio. –En cuanto el hombre terminó con su presentación una gran sonrisa de esperanza se formó en los labios de la joven. –Estamos iniciando un proyecto y hemos revisado tu currículo, es impresionante.

-Gracias –respondió Kagome -¿Me hablaba de un proyecto? –preguntó intrigada.

-Sí es un proyecto relacionado con variadas áreas literatura, lenguaje, pedagogía. Aunque me gustaría explicártelo mejor en persona ¿Crees que sería posible reunirnos mañana? Pues nos encantaría que trabajaras con nosotros.

-¿A qué hora? –preguntó intentando ocultar su entusiasmo, un trabajo en Tokio era exactamente lo que necesitaba y añoraba.

-A las nueve de la mañana en la biblioteca, ¿Está bien a esa hora?

-Sí, ahí estaré. –Afirmó contenta, luego el señor Yamasaki le explicó detalladamente cómo llegar a la biblioteca y en qué oficina sería aquella reunión. Kagome sonrió en cuanto cortó la llamada, de inmediato pensó en contarle a Inuyasha, pero se arrepintió pensó que lo mejor sería visitarlo de sorpresa. Así que con rapidez buscó en la agenda el número de su amiga Sango, ella sabría cómo encontrar a Inuyasha en Tokio, además necesitaba conversar con ella, se sentía culpable por no haberla llamado antes y como aún quedaban horas para su examen podría dedicarle una buena cantidad de minutos a su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo transcurrió a gran velocidad, sólo se percató de ello cuando vio el reloj que estaba sobre su gran escritorio y éste marcaba las diez de la noche. Se frotó las sienes cansado los ojos le dolían por las horas que llevaba frente a la pantalla de su notebook, comenzó entonces a cerrar los programas para apagarlo. La mayoría del personal seguía en la oficia, por lo que llamó a Eri.

-¿Necesita otra café señor? –preguntó con tranquilidad la joven asistente, Inuyasha la miró bajo sus ojos unas oscuras ojeras hablaban de su cansancio. Definitivamente era suficiente habían avanzado una buena cantidad de trabajo para la junta de mañana y necesitaba a todo el personal con la mayor energía.

-Sólo dile a los demás que es suficiente, que vallan a casa la junta es temprano mañana y no vamos a servir cansados. –Se incluyó, pues él también se encontraba demasiado cansado y lo único que quería era dormir.

Minutos más tarde al fin se encontraba en su departamento, encendió algunas luces y dejó sobre la mesa su notebook y algunos informes que necesitaba leer antes de la junta. –Mañana.. –susurró mientras miraba los papeles, se dirigió hasta la cocina y buscó algo para comer en el congelador, su menú no era tan variado como el que había en casa de sus padres. Pero aquello no era porque no tuviera cómo pagarlo, era por falta de tiempo. Luego de mirar todos los platos que tenía dentro del refrigerador se arrepintió y buscó en la alacena una taza de ramen, solo necesitaría calentar agua y en tres minutos podría comer algo que en realidad le gustaba.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua llegara a la temperatura exacta sacó su móvil del bolsillo, miró la hora eran las 23:30 de la noche, demasiado tarde para llamar a Kagome. Pensó de inmediato sintiéndose algo frustrado, esperando que ella no se sintiera molesta por las faltas de llamadas. Pasaron algunos segundos y abrió la taza de ramen, le dejó caer el agua hirviendo y mientras su comida estaría lista se dirigió hasta su habitación. Cuando encendió la luz encontró todo tal y como lo había dejado antes de partir, en completo orden suspiró cansado mientras la sensación de soledad le invadía el corazón. Su departamento tenía todas las comodidades que él deseaba pero lejos de Kagome éstas parecían perder la importancia, pues lo único que quería en realidad era estar apoyado en el tronco del roble esperando a que ella llegara a su encuentro.

Comió despacio, luego se dirigió al baño, cada acción que cumplía de su rutina lo hacía sentirse más cansado. Luego de una ducha se dejó caer al fin en la gran cama, se acomodó y ni siquiera quiso encender el televisor, no tenía tiempo para ello. Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando lo último que vio en sus recuerdos fue la figura de Kagome, recordó perfectamente cómo se había despedido hacía sólo unos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana Kikyo caminaba con paso seguro hacia el departamento de Inuyasha, llevaba unos lentes oscuros el cabello suelto, había intentando rizarlo un poco pero su cabello liso era imposible cambiarlo. Estaba vestida completamente de negro, pantalones, un sweter y sobre ello un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los tacones resonaban a través del pasillo, era una imagen algo dramática parecía casi una especie de viuda pero en realidad la vestimenta era algo que ella no solía usar, por si alguien conocido la viera rondando a Inuyasha, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Cuando llegó a la puerta sonrió irónica, segura de que encontraría al hombre, Inuyasha tenía que seguir amándola, estaba casi segura de que su propuesta le habría ocasionado una gran confusión al hombre, Sí Inuyasha dejaría a Kagome y volvería con ella. –Esa estúpida no te tendrá… susurró antes de poner su mano en puño y golpear tres veces.

Esperó algunos segundos pero nada, insistió nuevamente con tres golpes pero al parecer Inuyasha no querría abrirle. –Estúpido… cómo te atreves.. –susurró mientras su calma se terminaba debido a la histeria que la embargaba. Golpeó fuertemente tres veces más y al no recibir respuesta rápidamente se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, miró la hora y se sintió idiota, era obvio, Inuyasha se encontraba en su empresa. Aun así la ira que sintió fue más fuerte, pues él no había sido capaz de esperarla cuando ella le dijo que volvería –idiota… -susurró.

Con gran rapidez llegó hasta afuera del edificio y se dirigió hasta su automóvil –me las pagarás Kagome… -dijo completamente cegada por la ira y antes de partir en busca de Inuyasha sacó su móvil y escribió un simple pero revelador mensaje.

_-Prima Inuyasha me ha pedido que no me case ¿Puedes creerlo? _

Luego de eso puso en marcha el vehículo, sólo había un objetivo en su mente. Encontrar a Inuyasha.

No le costó llegar hasta el edificio donde la empresa de Inuyasha se encontraba, durante sus años de noviazgo en muchas ocasiones había pasado horas encerrada en la oficina junto a él, claro hasta que esa estúpida de Eri se había metido en medio.

El guardia que custodiaba la entrada la miró asombrado, pues después del último escándalo pensaba en que jamás vería a esa señorita. Kikyo sabía que tal vez sería complicado ingresar, pero era muy inteligente y aunque era conducida por la ira, los celos y envidia pudo con éxito utilizar un poco de la seducción que poseía.

Sonrió con fingida cordialidad a cada una de las personas que se volteaban asombrados para verla, su rostro cambió cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a Eri. La joven se sintió casi en estado de shock cuando tuvo la figura segura de Kikyo frente a ella, recordaba con claridad las acusaciones que le realizaba, la había tratado de la peor forma y le era casi irreal tenerla en la oficina nuevamente.

Se miraron por algunos segundos en ningún momento Kikyo se presentó cordial, la miró con frialdad, con rabia contenida incluso con odio.

-Buenas… tardes… -dijo de forma muy tímida Eri cuando el silencio entre ellas fue realmente incómodo incluso el teléfono que siempre sonaba a lo lejos se quedó en silencio.

-Necesito hablar con Inuyasha –dijo sin más desvió la vista y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina del hombre.

-¡Espere no puede pasar! –dijo alzando la voz pero sin resultado, Kikyo avanzó con rapidez y antes de que Eri hablara algo más abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –Exclamó Inuyasha cuando escuchó el grito de Eri, dirigió sus ojos dorados hasta la puerta y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kikyo, quien lo miraba con Odio. Tras ella estaba Eri mirándolo con un miedo que él comprendía.

-Explícame tú… ¿Por qué demonios no estabas en tu casa Inuyasha? -Dijo alzando la voz, sintiéndose la dueña del lugar. Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido, respiró profundamente esto de verdad sería difícil, pero antes de dirigirse a Kikyo miró a Eri.

-Déjanos solos… -La joven obedeció y cerró la puerta.

Con algo de inseguridad logró volver a su escritorio, respiró profundamente algunas veces, la presencia de aquella mujer la ponía completamente nerviosa. La última vez que estuvo en aquella oficina en su mirada se notaba sus deseos de incluso matarla. Tomó un sorbo de agua, esperó algunos segundos para volver a sus labores pero los gritos que salían de la oficina le hicieron imposible aquella tarea.

-¡No me interesa tu boda! –se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha

-¡Pero me amas! –exigía la mujer

-¡Kikyo lo nuestro terminó! –dijo el hombre luego de algunos segundos, para Eri no era sorpresa de que aquella mujer histérica quisiera volver con su jefe. Aquello no le sorprendía, incluso una parte de ella estaba preparada para esa escena, lo que nunca pensó es que sería después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Escúchame aún tenemos tiempo! –la voz de Kikyo parecía rogar. La curiosidad entonces embargó a Eri, pues había visto a su jefe sumamente triste por el término de aquella relación, pero al parecer ya no sentía nada por esa mujer.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, Eri se preguntaba por lo que pasaba al interior ¿Acaso el señor Taisho volvería con la señorita Ikawa?

-¡TODO ESTO ES POR LA ESTÚPIDA DE KAGOME ¿VERDAD? –Eri se sobresaltó por el último grito y antes de analizar el nuevo nombre entró Yuka, integrante de la junta de arquitectos, seguida por una joven a quien nunca había visto.

-Buenos días Eri –saludó con cordialidad Yuka, estaba alegre pues la junta era todo un éxito. –Buenos días –respondió mirando con atención a la joven de cabello rizado, quien sonreía con amabilidad.

-Ella es Kagome Higurashi –Habló Yuka señalando a la joven que venía tras ella. Eri de inmediato sintió cómo su corazón parecía detenerse. –Buenos días Eri –dijo Kagome acercándose para estrechar la mano de la joven asistente de Inuyasha.

-Buenos Días señorita Higurashi –respondió algo confundida Eri.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Inuyasha Taisho? –preguntó Kagome, sintiéndose de pronto sumamente nerviosa, mientras le agradecía con un gesto con la cabeza a Yuka por conducirla hasta la oficina correcta.

-En estos momentos está ocupado, pero puede esperarlo ahí –dijo Eri cada vez más nerviosa, señalándose con la mano derecha una de las sillas. Kagome de inmediato se sentó y comenzó a admirar la decoración de la oficina, mientras que Eri se mordía una uña pensando en que esa Kagome era la misma por la que Kikyo gritaba como una completa loca.

-¿Qué hago? –pensó, agradeciendo que los gritos dejaran de escucharse. Fijó su vista en la señorita Higurashi, Kagome buscaba dentro de su bolso su teléfono móvil. Durante toda la conversación con Bankotsu Yamasaki había permanecido en silencio y ahora recordaba que lo traía con ella, miró la pantalla.

1 mensaje recibido. –lo abrió pensando que sería de su madre, Sango o Midoriko. Se levantó sobresaltada sintiendo un dolor intenso en el pecho al leer el contenido del mensaje:

_-Prima Inuyasha me ha pedido que no me case ¿Puedes creerlo? _

De inmediato sintió como sus ojos eran empañados por las lágrimas, Eri quiso preguntar por su estado pero la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha se abrió de golpe.

El hombre abrió sus ojos dorados casi en estado de shock,

-¿Kagome? –preguntó en un susurro, cuando vio el rostro espantado de la joven, justo en el momento en que Kikyo salía de la oficina sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo.

Continuará…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Uffff! Pobre Eri.. quedó en medio de nuestro triángulo amoroso… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me cuesta escribir sobre los sentimientos horribles que mueven a Kikyo… y lamento hacerlos sufrir pero es necesario. Quizás faltaron cosas que describir pero creo que el capítulo quedó con el misterio suficiente, además que quería sin falta actualizar hoy aprovechando mi inspiración.**

**Espero sus mensajitos, les agradezco un montón a quienes leen y me dejan sus reviews… ya quiero saber sus opiniones!**

**Cuídense!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	16. Confianza

**Tu Amor y Su Envidia**

_-Prima Inuyasha me ha pedido que no me case ¿Puedes creerlo? _

_De inmediato sintió como sus ojos eran empañados por las lágrimas, Eri quiso preguntar por su estado pero la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha se abrió de golpe._

_El hombre abrió sus ojos dorados casi en estado de shock,_

_-¿Kagome? –preguntó en un susurro, cuando vio el rostro espantado de la joven, justo en el momento en que Kikyo salía de la oficina sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo._

**Capítulo 16: **Confianza

Eri tragó con dificultad al mirar el rostro espantado de su jefe de pronto se encontraba en medio de lo que era claramente un triángulo amoroso, la tensión en el lugar era tan fuerte que casi podía tocarla con sus manos. Respiró con dificultad y se sentó en su escritorio, no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna, pues la única persona que lucía contenta era Kikyo y esa mujer le recordaba sus peores momentos en aquella oficina. Luego de unos segundos Eri volvió a mirar de reojo a las tres personas que habían en el lugar, era impresionante cómo la alegría de Kikyo contrastaba con el estado de espanto que se notaba claramente en el señor Taisho y también en la señorita Higurashi. Ésta última miraba la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues lo que en un principio sería una linda sorpresa se había transformado en una horrible revelación, tan terrible que ni siquiera se hallaba capaz de respirar.

-¿Prima que haces aquí? –preguntó Kikyo luego de unos cuantos minutos en donde el silencio invadía el lugar, el tono casi burlesco que utilizó hizo crecer la ira dentro de Inuyasha mientras que Kagome intentaba enlazar de forma coherente lo que pasaba, el dolor en el pecho era demasiado intenso, sintió como sus piernas comenzarían a ceder por lo que retrocedió algunos pasos, y mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla el aire entró doloroso en sus pulmones. Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla con la misma expresión de espanto que tenía ella, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Kikyo estaba ahí? ¿Qué era ese mensaje? ¿Por qué Inuyasha lucía tan espantado como ella?, muchas preguntas comenzaron a invadirla, y ella necesitaba salir de ahí pronto. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Eri agradeciéndole saliendo de la atracción que los ojos tristes de Inuyasha le causaba, y evitando mirar nuevamente a Kikyo retrocedió unos pasos, Inuyasha parecía no reaccionar, entonces rapidamente se volteó y comenzó a correr desesperada a través de los pasillos, necesitaba llegar a su automóvil e irse lejos de allí. Ni siquiera se detuvo para saludar a las personas que pasaban por el lugar, ¿Qué significa todo esto? –se preguntó asustada mientras bajaba con cuidado cada uno de los escalones de la gran escalera. Las lágrimas le habían empañado los ojos por completo y sus piernas de pronto parecían no querer seguir avanzando.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! –escuchó de pronto los gritos casi desesperados de Inuyasha, no quiso voltear, no sabía si podría enfrentarlo. Los pasos de él sonaban fuertes y rápidos tras ellas -¡Kagome espera! –volvió a hablar, mientras la joven con rapidez llegaba hasta la puerta principal y salía del edificio.

Inuyasha gritaba sin detenerse, asustado por la dolorosa mirada de Kagome, por su repentina reacción y también porque la vio tropezar un par de veces mientras bajaba la gran escalera. -¡Maldición! –pensó de inmediato, odiando con todas sus fuerzas la presencia de Kikyo, mientras los latidos fréneticos de su corazón lo hacían volver del estado de shock y le gritaban para que la retuviera, Kagome tenía que escucharlo todo esto era un error.

-¡Kagome! –gritó nuevamente cuando la joven llegaba ya a la puerta de salida, por un momento pensó en que sería imposible alcanzarla y aquello lo hizo aumentar la velocidad, al punto en que los rizos azabaches de ella le rozaron la nariz.

-No, no, no, esto no puede ser… -susurró mientras intentaba correr hacia el lugar donde estaba estacionado su automóvil, maldijo su suerte y también su vestimenta. Con los zapatos de tacón había perdido velocidad y una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla helada cuando sintió la fuerte mano de él tomar su antebrazo.

-Kagome espera… -dijo Inuyasha bajando el tono de su voz al sentir cómo Kagome se paralizaba con el contacto de su piel. Quiso tenerla algunos segundos así, pues no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para mirar sus ojos castaños, la escuchó respirar y luego un sollozo salió de los labios de ella, mientras hizo un movimiento rapido con su brazo para que él la soltara.

-Kagome mírame… -pidió en un susurro, mientras ella lograba casi sin esfuerzo zafarse de su agarre.

Lo escuchó llamarla claramente y sus ganas por huir parecieron tan pequeñas cuando sintió la mano tibia del hombre tomarle el brazo, sollozó desconsolada y confundida no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando y temía averiguar.

-Por favor preciosa… -pidió Inuyasha tomandola por los hombros, Kagome se volteó lentamente y mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas, alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos dorados del hombre. Respiró profundamente sintiendose completamente engañada, el mensaje y la presencia de Kikyo le confirmaban uno de sus grandes temores.

-No me digas así… -le respondió en un susurro, mientras Inuyasha sentía cómo se le formaba un nudo dentro de la garganta, Kagome estaba desilucionada y confundida, se le notaba en sus ojos.

-Esto es un error… déjame explicarte –le dijo intentando acercarse a ella, pero Kagome fue firme extendió las palmas de sus manos y lo alejó con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres explicarme? –comenzó a preguntar, mientras sentía dolor y enojo por el engaño. -¿Quieres decirme lo mucho que la amas? ¿Me dirás que aún no la olvidas? ¿Qué yo te la recordaba? ¿Qué todo lo que me dijiste en el roble era mentira? ¿Qué significa esto Inuyasha? –La última pregunta sonó casi como una exclamación, pues la joven elevó el tono de su voz y extendió su móvil para que Inuyasha leyera el mensaje.

_-Prima Inuyasha me ha pedido que no me case ¿Puedes creerlo? _

Las manos del hombre parecieron perder firmeza en cuanto leyó aquellas palabras, miró los ojos dolidos de Kagome de inmediato el peor de los presentimientos se alojaba dentro de él, Kagome le había creído todo ciegamente a Kikyo y parecía no estar dispuesta a escucharlo. Aun así el estaba decidido, no perdería al amor de su vida por un simple mensaje de texto.

-Esto es un error... –comenzó a decirle mientras Kagome negaba con la cabeza –yo jamás le pedí eso Kagome… fue ella quien vino con esas ideas… yo no la busqué –mientras Kagome seguía negando con la cabeza el tono de la voz de Inuyasha fue aumentando. –Kikyo quiere separarnos, ella ideó todo esto… ¡Tienes que creerme! –le dijo casi en un grito y Kagome sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, lo miró entonces con atención sus ojos le rogaban y por el brillo en ellos una parte de ella sentía que todo aquello era verdad. Lo que sería mas terrible aún, pues a pesar de que sabía lo terrible que era involucrarse con el ex prometido de su prima quería creer que Kikyo sería incapaz de gastar energías en hacer algo así. No sólo era el mensaje, sino también su presencia en la oficina, además su rostro estaba sonriente… y aquello aumentaba la confusión.

-Yo… -dijo mientras su mente seguía pensando en las distintas posibilidades –no entiendo nada… -habló soltando todo el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones, para luego seguir -¿Qué hacía Kikyo aquí? ¿Es la primera vez o…? –no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, pues sabía que Inuyasha la había entendido a la perfección y ella necesitaba saber todo.

-No… -respondió el hombre –El día que volví Kikyo llegó a mi departamento, dijo que me extrañaba y que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo. –añadió en un susurro, ya no podía seguir ocultando la información, mientras que Kagome sentía como nuevas lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -preguntó intentando contener la ira que sentía, lo que ella no podía soportar era el engaño aquello era muy difícil de perdonar.

-No quise preocuparte… Kikyo es un tema cerrado para mí entre nosotros no hay ni habrá nada. –aseguró Inuyasha, avanzando un paso para acercarse a Kagome.

-Esto resultó una pésima idea… -dijo haciendo alusión a la sorpresa que quería regalarle a Inuyasha, pero el hombre entendió que se refería a su relación, por lo que sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda en cuanto la joven pronuncio aquellas palabras.

-Kagome te equivocas… te juro que todo esto fue idea de Kikyo… a mi ella ¡No me interesa! –le dijo tomándola por los hombros, Kagome quería huir, huir lejos y llorar hasta que los ojos se le secaran, quería desaparecer y si fuera posible sacarse el corazón para no sentir el dolor que la embargaba. De inmediato supo que aquello no era la solución y aunque intentara negarlo amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha…

-Ella es mi familia… -dijo en un susurro –Estás hablando de mi prima… yo no puedo… no puedo creer algo así… -añadió entre lágrimas sintiéndose en medio de una terrible encrucijada, pues era su familia o él. –Tú me dices todo esto… y Kikyo todo lo contrario… ¿Cómo puedo creerte Inuyasha? Cuando sé…. cuando estoy segura que la amaste y que estabas dispuesto a compartir tu vida con ella… -terminó con una nueva lágrima en el rostro, mientras sentía que era atrapada en un abrazo impetuoso y como siempre era incapaz de rechazarlo.

-¡Pero no cómo te amo a ti!… –aseguró el hombre, intentando casi en vano que la joven le creyera, la tomó fuerte por la cintura mientras que la joven se refugiaba en su pecho –Tienes que creerme preciosa… tu sabes lo que siento por ti… tienes que creerme, entre Kikyo y yo no hay nada. Yo no quiero huir con ella, no quiero impedir su boda, quiero estar contigo, tienes que creerme Kagome, tienes que hacerlo. –Le susurró rapidamente intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía por besarla y con eso demostrarle todo el amor que tenía sólo para ella. Kagome sollozó una vez más dividida entre el amor que Inuyasha le ofrecía y las palabras del mensaje de texto. Quería creerle, quería confiar en el amor que Inuyasha le estaba entregando, pero estaba asustada por las intenciones que su prima tan repentinamente expresaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde Kagome finalmente se decidió y se alejó del abrazo. –No tengo que creerte cari… Inuyasha –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, notando de inmediato la desilución en él en cuanto ella retuvo la forma en que lo llamaba.

-Desde que volví a ti... –agregó teniendo toda la atención del hombre en ella –supe que tendría que enfrentar mis sentimientos y nuestra relación contra mi familia. Si todo esto es idea de Kikyo es demasiado terrible –se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, meditando sus palabras -… no tengo que creerte Inuyasha –prosiguió hablando con toda la sinceridad que había en ella -… quiero con el fondo de mi corazón creerte y confiar… necesito confiar en ti…

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de la mujer y una pequeña esperanza afloró en su corazón quiso sonreir, pues Kagome una vez más le afirmaba lo mucho que se diferenciaba de Kikyo, pues a pesar de todo quería confiar en él.

-Preciosa yo… -quiso decirle cuanto la amaba, pero Kagome lo retuvo.

-Necesito pensar… necesito entender y confiar… -dijo mientras se acercaba hasta su automóvil –no me llames… no me busques.

-Pero yo… -La interrumpió sin entender qué era lo que Kagome pretendía. –Yo necesito saber de ti…

-yo también… pero por favor déjame aclarar mi cabeza, por favor cariño… déjame ir. –le rogó acercándose a él lentamente para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, rapidamente subió al vehículo, puso en marcha el motor y salió de ahí.

En cuanto se alejó un nuevo sollozo se escapó de sus labios, no podía creer que estaba en medio de Kikyo y de Inuyasha. El mensaje y la presencia de Kikyo en aquella oficina le afirmaban uno de sus más grandes temores, pero los ojos dorados de él le rogaban que creyera todo lo contrario. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan confundida, sola y tan triste… sólo podía dejar que las lágrimas siguieran recorriendo sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Maldición! –dijo Inuyasha conteniendo un grito y dando un fuerte puñetazo al tronco de uno de los árboles que estaban fuera del edificio donde trabajaba.

-No sacas nada con maldecir querido… -En cuanto reconoció la voz que emitía aquellas palabras se volteó decidido, miró con detención a Kikyo que seguía con su sonrisa sarcástica y sus lentes oscuros. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que aquello era para que no la reconocieran, una oleada de emociones violentas lo embargaron al tenerla ahí tan tranquila frente a él. Quiso gritarle y tal vez zamarrearla por los hombros, quiso infundirle el mayor temor posible para que fuera incapaz de volver a acercarse a él o a Kagome.

-Te dije que Kagome me creería –afirmó sin moverse del lugar donde estaba a un metro de distancia del hombre, su corazón latía con rapidez cuando el miedo comenzó a rondarla al ver cómo brillaban furiosos los ojos dorados del hombre. Con éxito la sonrisa de sus labios no desapareció, no estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, al contrario estaba sumamente orgullosa –no se merecen estar juntos. –se repitió, aunque se le fuera la vida en eso… Kagome e Inuyasha no estarían juntos.

-No sabes nada de Kagome… -afirmó Inuyasha intentando no alzar su ronca voz, sabía que debía controlar sus impulsos pero no por eso caería en el juego de Kikyo. –Ella va a saber que todo esto fue idea tuya… -le aseguró encontrando en su interior una gran fuerza que lo ayudaría a enfrentarse a todo con tal de volver a los brazos de Kagome.

-No seas ingenuo querido… Kagome es sentimental y no perdona que le mientan, además yo soy su familia y eso va primero. –Pronunció las palabras disfrutando cada una de ellas, Kagome era simple, con un sufrimiento así pronto volvería a Francia y sería un problema menos.

-La próxima semana mi boda comienza a las ocho, no llegues tarde querido porque te estaré esperando. –Le dijo dejando a un Inuyasha completamente confundido ¿es que acaso esta mujer no entendía con palabras?

-Estás loca Kikyo… -le dijo sonriendo, sintiendo una real lástima por Kikyo. –El único que estará ahí será tu novio, no yo. –aseguró sin dejar de mirarla con ira en los ojos, Kikyo entonces enrojeció de rabia, Inuyasha estaba siendo más terco de lo que recordaba. ¿Cómo no era capaz de ver el sacrificio que iba a hacer por él?

-¡No seas terco Inuyasha! –le dijo conteniendo un grito histérico, el hombre sonrió con satisfacción Kikyo seguía pensando que el mundo giraba en torno a ella. –Se que aún me amas por eso estás con Kagome, porque te acuerdas de mí junto a ella.

-¡Kikyo basta! –sentenció casi en un grito ronco Inuyasha, esta mujer tenía que reaccionar –No sé cómo te enteraste de nuestra relación –comenzó a avanzar con decisión hacia ella –y en realidad no me interesa. ¡No quiero ver tu rostro nunca más! ¡Lo nuestro ya no existe! –aseguró al punto de perder la paciencia -¡Cásate y sé feliz! –terminó de decir comenzando a avanzar hacia el edificio, sus pasos eran seguros quería alejarse de ella y dejar de perder tiempo con alguien que no era capaz de reconocer que su oportunidad ya había pasado.

-Piénsalo bien querido –Dijo Kikyo una vez que tuvo a Inuyasha a algunos pasos de ella, aunque el hombre no se volteó quiso proseguir –Si no eres mío, no serás de ella. –Inuyasha se volteó y su voz sonó imperativa.

-La próxima vez que te acerques a mi departamento o a esta oficina le pediré a seguridad que te saquen, este ya no es tu lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde Kagome entraba con lentitud a su casa cerró la puerta despacio, arrojó las llaves a la mesita que estaba en el recibidor y luego se sacó el abrigo con lentitud, antes de colgarlo en el perchero se miró al espejo que había sobre la mesita. Sus ojos lucían más pequeños, cansados y algo rojizos. A pesar de que había conducido durante horas el rastro del llanto aún no se borraba completamente de su rostro, respiró profundamente intentando darse fuerzas. Esperaba de corazón que su madre no la llenara de preguntas, porque sabía que si le preguntaban cómo estaba ella rompería a llorar nuevamente.

Avanzó con lentitud buscando con los ojos a algunos de los habitantes de su hogar, casi de inmediato sintió cómo los pasos de su madre se acercaban, claramente sus tacones habían delatado su presencia.

-¡Hola hija! –exclamó contenta la señora Higurashi, recibiendo con un abrazo a Kagome quien tuvo que contenerse respirando profundamente en variadas ocasiones.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo derecho para conducirla a la sala, sin notar los ojos tristes que traía su hija.

-Muy bien… el proyecto es bastante interesante y quieren que comience a trabajar allá en dos semanas. –Respondió con algo de alegría, había olvidado completamente su reunión de trabajo y con la pregunta de su madre recordó en algo la sensación de satisfacción que tenía en la mañana.

-¿Dos semanas? –pregunto su madre mientras entraban a la sala, Kagome sin mirar a su alrededor quiso explicar.

-Es que están preparando nuevas oficinas y aún falta para que estén completamente implementadas entonces… -Se detuvo de pronto, en cuanto sus ojos castaños se encontraron con la figura de Kikyo, quien permanecía cómodamente sentada en uno de los sofás. Se quedó inmóvil mirándola, mientras su madre sin notar la tensión de Kagome se sentó junto a Kikyo y tomó entre sus manos una caja a la que su joven hija no le prestó ninguna atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sin otro preámbulo Kagome, dejando a su madre completamente sorprendida por el tono casi enojado que su hija había utilizado.

-¡Kagome! –Le reprochó su madre –Tu prima lleva horas esperándote ¿Qué te pasa? –La joven pestañeó con rapidez y se fijó en el rostro confundido de Kikyo. Respiró nuevamente para darse fuerzas y se sentó frente a ambas mujeres.

-Perdón prima… -dijo intentando parecer arrepentida, al parecer Kikyo no le había comentado nada a su madre y en el fondo lo agradeció. -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sólo por la presencia de su madre, ya que en realidad tenía unos violentos deseos de arrancarle todo el cabello a su prima. No sólo por lo ocurrido con Inuyasha sino también por tener la valentía de aparecerse en su propia casa.

-Muy bien, temprano recibí una llamada y fui en busca de tu vestido –dijo con la voz completamente tranquila, pero analizando cada uno de los gestos que Kagome realizaba. Se sonrió para sus adentros cuando se fijó que los ojos de su prima demostraban lo mucho que había llorado, era una completa idiota. Había caído dentro de su trampa con un simple mensaje de texto, una carcajada casi salió de sus labios pero la retuvo emitiendo una pregunta -¿Quieres verlo? –Kagome no alcanzó a responder, pues de inmediato Kikyo y su madre se levantaron y comenzaron a sacar el vestido de la caja. Era el mismo vestido que había visto semanas atrás en el catálogo, la tela satinada azul oscuro se veía realmente hermosa, pero Kagome no pudo compartir la emoción que su madre y que la propia Kikyo expresaban.

-Es realmente hermoso… –expresó con suma alegría la señora Higurashi, tomó con delicadeza la tela para dejarla sobre el sofá –Iré por Midoriko, Kaede y Koharu –dijo mientras se alejaba con rapidez de la sala.

-Mamá no es necesario... –intentó en vano detenerla Kagome, pero su madre ya se había ido. Pasaron algunos segundos en que ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio –gracias… -reconoció Kagome mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá frente a Kikyo, desvió la vista hacia el vestido sobre el sofá quiso sentirse alegre pero en realidad la confusión era mayor mientras el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

-prima necesito preguntarte algo –dijo de pronto Kikyo con la intención de expresarse con rapidez -¿Qué relación hay entre Inuyasha y tú? ¿Por qué estabas ahí? ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? –Kagome abrió los ojos casi con espanto, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que su madre entrara y calmara en algo el cúmulo de emociones que se debatían en su interior. Kikyo lucía preocupada, pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos hizo que Kagome sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.

-Sólo somos amigos… -mintió titubeando observando la expresión de su prima que aunque tenía una especie de mueca de dolor en sus labios, sus ojos delatan otra cosa, algo que Kagome no supo ver.

-Lamento mucho no advertirte –dijo de pronto y continuó sin dejar que Kagome hablara –No debes ser amiga de Inuyasha, no debes confiar en él. Cree que puede impedir mi boda ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiere que nos vayamos lejos de aquí, lleva semanas llamándome y enviándome mensajes. Incluso después de que me engañara con su asistente insiste en estar conmigo –Aseguró Kikyo con rapidez y emoción en la voz, Kagome la miró desconcertada recordando el ruego en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? –preguntó intentando contener las ganas que tenía de ir y darle de golpes al rostro perfecto de Kikyo, se llevó una mano al pecho sorprendida de su reacción ¿Tanto amaba a Inuyasha? ¿Estaba celosa? ¿O era tanta la tristeza y la rabia por el engaño que reaccionaba de forma violenta? ¿Kikyo decía la verdad?, las preguntar surgieron con rapidez y aunque quería sólo estaba segura de lo mucho que amaba a Inuyasha, lo demás aun no podía saberlo. -¿Kikyo? –Insistió cuando su prima se quedó callada y no le daba respuesta alguna.

-No pensé que tú e Inuyasha se llevaran bien… por eso no lo mencioné y lo lamento, debí hacerlo. –Intentó parecer lo más convencible posible se fijó con atención en los ojos de Kagome y cuando vio el brillo triste en ellos sintió la satisfacción de la victoria. –Prima Inuyasha insiste en que el día de mi boda irá por mí, quiere que volvamos a estar juntos y a veces llega a ser muy convincente. –Declaró con un falso fervor, escondiendo su alegría porque Kagome le estaba creyendo cada una de sus palabras y si la joven no estaba con Inuyasha ella podía vivir tranquila.

-¿Y tú quieres volver con él? –se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de que su voz casi sonó como un susurro, tragó con fuerzas sintiendo como el dolor le desgarraba el corazón.

-¡Ahí está! –se escuchó de pronto la voz alegre de la madre de Kagome, ambas jóvenes se sobresaltaron mientras Koharu, Midoriko, Kaede se integraban a la sala. Kikyo se levantó de inmediato y le sonrió a su tía con toda la tranquilidad que poseía, para Kagome en cambio el tiempo pareció detenerse bajó la vista y los elogios a su vestido parecieron ser sólo mínimos sonidos de fondo. Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor perdió importancia, lo único que cabía en su cabeza era el relato de Inuyasha contra lo que había dicho su prima segundos atrás. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y su corazón seguía latiendo a gran velocidad, sentía que era imposible contener las lágrimas que querían bañar sus ojos. Todo esto era terrible, Kikyo o Inuyasha no sabía en quién confiar… todo la dañaba profundamente quería huir, huir lejos.

Alzó la vista cuando Kikyo comenzó a despedirse, miró los rostros sonrientes a su alrededor y se sintió como parte de una broma cruel, era la única que no disfrutaba la escena y a pesar de que le había pedido a Inuyasha que se mantuviera alejado de ella, necesitaba con fervor escuchar su voz.

-Cuídate prima nos vemos en la boda –le dijo Kikyo intentando abrazarla pero Kagome solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Fue entonces que su madre la miró con atención su rostro lucía completamente demacrado y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. Koharu abandonó la sala junto a Kikyo, Kaede se disculpó para dirigirse hasta la cocina, Midoriko tomó con delicadeza el vestido y comenzó a guardarlo. Kagome seguía sentada en el sofá mirándose ambas manos, fue entonces que sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse Kikyo al fin se había marchado, intentó respirar pero su llanto fue más fuerte y un fuerte sollozo se le escapó de los labios. Su madre de inmediato se acercó preocupada hasta ella, Midoriko también fijó su atención en la joven

-Hija ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con suma preocupación cuando vio cómo las mejillas de Kagome -¿Kagome? –volvió a insistir con la pregunta mientras los sollozos de la joven no querían disminuir. Midoriko se acercó también intentando adivinar por qué su pequeña se encontraba en ese estado.

-Por favor Hija… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hicimos algo mal? –dijo esta vez con algo de desesperación en la voz, recordando de inmediato que sólo en dos ocasiones había visto llorar así a Kagome y estas eran cuando el señor Higurashi había dejado de vivir y cuando ella le comunicó el viaje a Francia.

-Pequeña di algo… ¿Por qué estás así? –rogó su niñera, Kagome alzó la vista con lentitud y la enfocó en los rostros preocupados de su familia, hipeó y quiso respirar. No podía callar todo lo que sentía, era necesario que su madre se enterara de toda la verdad.

-Yo… esto… tiene que ver con todo… -dijo con dificultad entre sollozos que de a poco parecían perder la intensidad, se limpió las lágrimas mientras su madre la miraba confundida.

-¿Con todo? –dijo fijando toda su atención Kagome hipeó una vez más y asintió con la cabeza.

-es todo mamá… -comenzó a decir intentando que su voz sonara clara a pesar de las lágrimas –con nuestra vida en Francia… con esta casa… con Kikyo y con Inuyasha Taisho.

Aquella revelación sorprendió a ambas mujeres en seguida, Midoriko tomó una de las manos de Kagome para apoyarla, mientras que su madre no podía entender por qué Kagome nombraba al ex novio de su sobrina.

-¿Inuyasha Taisho? –preguntó completamente confundida y también con suma curiosidad, los sollozos de Kagome volvieron con intensidad luego de que asintiera con la cabeza… pasaron algunos segundos en que intentó calmarse, llenó sus pulmones de aire y después de diez años pudo confesar.

-Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho mamá… -expresó y un nuevo sollozo salió con tristeza desde sus labios.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ufff! Mucho tiempo lo sé y lo lamento… he estado con hartas cosas que hacer y este capítulo es algo que de verdad costó que saliera… la pobre Kagome está tan confundida aunque en el fondo quiere creer…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que es terrible que les pida mensajitos pero no saben lo mucho que me anima saber su opinión. Estoy muy agradecida de que lean y sigan esta historia, espero que nos leamos pronto y que estén muuuy bien.**

**Saluditos!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	17. Posibilidad

**Tu Amor y Su Envidia**

_-es todo mamá… -comenzó a decir intentando que su voz sonara clara a pesar de las lágrimas –con nuestra vida en Francia… con esta casa… con Kikyo y con Inuyasha Taisho._

_Aquella revelación sorprendió a ambas mujeres en seguida, Midoriko tomó una de las manos de Kagome para apoyarla, mientras que su madre no podía entender por qué Kagome nombraba al ex novio de su sobrina._

_-¿Inuyasha Taisho? –preguntó completamente confundida y también con suma curiosidad, los sollozos de Kagome volvieron con intensidad luego de que asintiera con la cabeza… pasaron algunos segundos en que intentó calmarse, llenó sus pulmones de aire y después de diez años pudo confesar._

_-Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho mamá… -expresó y un nuevo sollozo salió con tristeza desde sus labios._

**Capítulo 1****7****:** Posibilidad

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó asombrada la señora Higurashi mientras Kagome intentaba llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire que estos le permitían... su madre la miraba expectante y luego de unos segundos se atrevió a afirmar lo antes dicho.

-Lo que escuchaste mamá estoy enamorada de Inuyasha… -dijo logrando que su voz sonara más segura y que por algunos minutos sus sollozos disminuyeran. Su madre cayó sentada en el piso, miró a Midoriko sin entender nada intentando recordar en algún momento a Kagome cerca del joven Taisho.

-yo… no entiendo… ¿Inuyasha y tu? ¿En qué momento pasó algo así? –preguntó con algo de molestia en la voz, pensando en que Kagome se había involucrado recientemente con Inuyasha ignorando por completo una parte importante en la vida de su hija. La joven se quedó en silencio sintiéndose asustada cuando vio que su madre se ponía de pie y la miraba con una mueca molesta en el rostro, tragó con algo de dificultad entendiendo que esto sería difícil de explicar.

-Kagome… ¿En qué momento pasó esto? ¿Acaso olvidaste que fue el prometido de tu prima? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Estos son los valores que te entregamos? –preguntó dolida y con cada pregunta el tono de voz de la mujer aumentaba, Midoriko hizo un gesto con su mano para interrumpirla pero Kagome le negó con la cabeza.

-Sí se que era el prometido de Kikyo madre…no podría olvidar eso -respondió con seguridad, mientras el dolor en su pecho parecía querer desgarrarla, una nueva lágrima amenazó con rodar por su mejilla pero la retuvo, no se iba a sumergir en su dolor hasta explicarle todo a su madre. –Hay mucho de mí que desconoces… Inuyasha a estado en mi vida mucho antes de conocer a Kikyo, yo conocí a Inuyasha Taisho el día en que papá murió. –terminó con un suspiro mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado y la miraba casi en estado de shock, pasaron algunos segundos y Midoriko notó los ojos confundidos de la mujer y le confirmó la veracidad de las palabras de Kagome con un gesto de afirmación que hizo con la cabeza.

-¿Tu lo sabías? –preguntó curiosa, mientras se sentía arrepentida por haber subido el tono de su voz y por haber dudado de su propia hija.

-Sí señora… pero es Kagome quien debe contarle todo. –dijo tomando una de las manos de su pequeña para darle fuerzas, Kagome miró con temor a su madre y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no quería ir a Francia? ¿Quieres saber por qué ahora siento este dolor en mi corazón? –preguntó mientras sus ojos nuevamente se empañaron de lágrimas la señora Higurashi suspiró con pesar al ver el estado demacrado de su hija, asintió con la cabeza. Desde hacía mucho tiempo quería entender por qué Kagome la había mirado con tanto odio con sólo escuchar la palabra Francia.

-El día que murió papá…. –comenzó Kagome su relato, intentando recordar con la mayor cantidad de detalles su relación con Inuyasha desde el primer día en que lo vio.

_Hay una posibilidad_

_Hay una posibilidad_

_De que todo lo que tuve_

_Sea todo lo que tendré_

Kagome caminaba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas no podía enfocar los detalles que habían a su alrededor pero aquello no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba haber casi huido de su casa y que el frío nocturno le llegaba a ocasionar dolor en su piel. Quería caminar, caminar lo más lejos que sus pies le permitieran necesitaba estar lejos, muy lejos necesitaba derramar todas las lágrimas que sus ojos contenían. Necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse, el dolor que la muerte de su padre había ocasionado era horrible y desgarrador. Los sollozos no se detenían, sentía cómo si alguien le había arrebatado gran parte de su corazón y que aquella herida jamás sanaría. Avanzó entro sollozos durante algunos minutos en realidad no se encontraba muy alejada de su hogar porque sus piernas parecían no poder seguir avanzando, fue entonces que se limpió las lágrimas que habían en su rostro con una de sus manos. Alzó la vista y de pronto se encontraba frente a un gran árbol, un roble que se erigía orgulloso y resaltaba de todos los árboles que lo rodeaban. Su tronco era macizo y en lo alto cientos de ramas se separaban y se encontraban cubiertas por las hojas, por la oscuridad la joven no pudo diferenciar con exactitud los colores pero aún así el lugar la sorprendió, pues a pesar de llevar años viviendo en aquel lujoso condominio jamás se había detenido a mirar la arboleda que separaba las diferentes propiedades. Suspiró melancólica y de alguna manera se sintió protegida en aquel lugar, se dejó caer con lentitud y quedó sentada en las raíces del roble. En ese lugar pudo llorar nuevamente, lloró por la pérdida, por la ausencia que vendría, por la enfermedad, por los momentos felices, por su querida madre y sobretodo porque todo lo que ella conocía había cambiado y ahora sería completamente diferente. Su padre era su amigo y compañero, era el hombre que le había demostrado una cantidad increíble de valores y junto a su madre eran la pareja que para Kagome era perfecta, gracias a su amor ella estaba viva y su corazón se estremecía al saber que nunca volverían a estar juntos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí abrazada a sus rodillas sollozando hasta que de pronto el sonido de las hojas al crujir le advirtió que alguien se acercaba. Alzó la vista asustada se limpió las lágrimas y lo vio, un joven alto de cabellos oscuros, tenía unos increíbles ojos dorados que parecían brillar en la oscuridad la miraba con atención, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y aunque sintió la necesidad de irse algo en ella la retuvo.

-Hola… -escuchó la voz masculina por primera vez y todos sus sentidos se volvieron con atención hacia los ojos misteriosos que la miraban. Respiró profundamente intentando contener los sollozos que aún querían escaparse de sus labios para responder.

-hola… -dijo con la voz entre cortada, desvió la vista y por el sonido pudo darse cuenta de que el joven se sentaba a su lado.

-te voy a parecer sin respeto –comenzó a decir con una seguridad que a Kagome sorprendió –pero me gustaría saber –realizó un pausa y luego continuó -si es que me quieres responder ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó con suma curiosidad en la voz, algo que Kagome pudo reconocer a pesar de su juventud. Giró la cabeza y lo miró directamente, su corazón pareció dar un vuelco pues ese joven era lejos el hombre más hermoso que ella había visto. Respiró con dificultad la mezcla de emociones que percibía era realmente abrumadora, había algo en ella que le decía que podía confiar en él.

-acabo de perder a mi papá… -le explicó en un susurro a lo que el joven respondió con una pequeña exclamación, pensando en que era un inoportuno.

-¡Oh! Lo siento muchísimo –expresó con sinceridad –no me imagino lo que que debes estar sintiendo –agregó, mientras Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida de que un desconocido lamentara su dolor.

-Acabo de llegar al condominio y eres la primera persona que conozco… y quizás esto suene como un cliché –comenzó a hablar, Kagome lo miró con atención sintiendo que de alguna manera su pena se sentía menos dolorosa. –Se que perder a alguien es doloroso pero también creo que debemos agradecer la oportunidad que la vida nos entregó de estar con esas personas, se nota que tu adoras a tu padre y tienes que pensar que él siempre estará cuidándote.

Pasaron algunos segundos, Kagome asintió sintiendo que aquellas palabras no eran sólo un cliché sino que era la verdad amaría siempre a su padre y se sentía agradecida por haber sido su hija.

-gracias –respondió limpiándose una lágrima con los dedos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó curioso el joven ella de inmediato respondió –Kagome ¿y tú? –dijo con sumo interés, pues de alguna forma su corazón le pedía que aquel encuentro volviera a ocurrir. –Inuyasha… Inuyasha Taisho.

_Hay una posibilidad_

_Hay una posibilidad_

_De que todo lo que tendré_

_Se haya ido con tus pasos_

-y no sé si creer en el mensaje de Kikyo o en las palabras de Inuyasha mamá –finalizó su relato Kagome con nuevas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, había hablado con rapidez pero todo lo que necesitaba contar había sido relatado la amistad con Inuyasha, luego su pequeña relación, el misterio de las cartas, el encuentro, Kikyo y aquel compromiso que la dañaba, le contó todo pues necesitaba con fervor que su madre la aconsejara.

La señora Higurashi estaba sentada en uno de los sofás comprendiendo después de diez años la vida completa de su hija, la situación era realmente complicada Kagome se encontraba entre el amor y su familia, suspiró preocupada intentando pensar en las palabras exactas para decirle a su hija. El dolor de Kagome era conmovedor y por la forma en que hablaba de él y cómo evocaba cada recuerdo ella tenía la convicción de que su hija sentía un gran y profundo amor por el joven Taisho.

Midoriko en cambio estaba demasiado nerviosa, ansiaba poder salir de ahí en cuanto Kagome mencionó el asunto de las cartas se sintió culpable pues ella sabía quien había sido la causante de la pérdida de aquellas cartas, incluso ella misma las tenía escondidas en su habitación. Pensó en entregárselas de inmediato a Kagome pero la joven estaba demasiado confundida y conmocionada como para entregarle alguna confusión más en el extraño puzzle que se había transformado la historia desde el regreso desde Francia. Aún así un leve temor comenzó a apoderarse de ella, si Kikyo había sido capaz de esconder las cartas y sin estar conforme con ello estaba mintiendo nuevamente esto se tornaba en algo mas grave, fue entonces que el miedo nació en su corazón pues no quería pensar de qué cosas sería capaz de hacer Kikyo con tal de hacer sufrir a su propia prima. Frente a ese pensamiento Midoriko se sobresaltó, sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejarla de aquellos aterradores pensamientos, mejor esperaría algunos días para que Kagome se sintiera más tranquila y si quedaba demostrado que Kikyo estaba tras el sufrimiento de su pequeña se vería en la obligación de advertirla, la envidia ocasionaba cosas muy desastrosas y no quería que nada de eso le afectara a Kagome.

_Así que avísame cuando escuches_

_A mi corazón detenerse_

_Tú eres el único que lo sabe_

-Me siento culpable de haberte sacado de Japón hija… lamento que no hayas sentido la confianza necesaria como para decirme el por qué de tu tristeza –comenzó a decir la madre, mientras Kagome se limpió las mejillas nuevamente y escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras. Hizo una pausa recordando con claridad aquellos días en que decidió que la familia se trasladaría a otro país, de pronto a su mente llegaron las palabras de Kikyo _–tía Kagome está demasiado triste me dijo que lo único que quiere es irse de Japón. _De inmediato un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda ella tenía gran parte de culpa, pues había confiado más en su sobrina que en su propia hija, pero aquello era algo que Kagome no podía saber.

-Siempre he notado que tu prima es algo caprichosa y con eso también toma decisiones alocadas –agregó intentando ordenar sus ideas, muchos recuerdos vinieron a ella desde la época cuando Kagome era sólo una niña. Habían transcurrido una cantidad considerable de años pero en su memoria estaba grabado que Kikyo siempre competía con su hija incluso con cosas sin importancia, eso era una actitud completamente infantil y por eso nunca quiso comentarle nada a su primogénita, de hecho perdonaba a su sobrina por aquello.

Ahora la situación era distinta Kagome y Kikyo eran mujeres adultas con la capacidad de razonar todas sus decisiones, la situación era realmente compleja el joven Taisho se encontraba en medio de dos primas, pero no lo culpaba creía totalmente en Kagome y sabía que su hija no era la causante de ninguna ruptura y que Inuyasha no le había sido infiel a Kikyo con su joven hija.

-Entiendo tu confusión preciosa –prosiguió sus palabras luego de sus reflexiones –y creo que para eso debes esperar a que pasen los días, yo no puedo decirte en quién debes creer… sólo tu corazón lo sabrá –agregó con cariño y Kagome sonrió lamentaba haber temido por tanto tiempo la reacción de su madre, pues ahora eran sus palabras las que le daban algo de consuelo en medio de la tristeza que sentía. –Si Inuyasha es sincero y su amor por ti es tan grande como el tuyo por él, estoy segura que todo esto se va a solucionar –le dijo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, brillo que Kagome recordaba haberle visto a su madre sólo cuando estaba junto a su padre y aquello la hizo sentirse mejor. –Sólo quiero que recuerdes los caprichos de Kikyo, quizás está nerviosa por la boda y pensó en volver con él –agregó y vio como a su hija los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. –El amor es así pequeña –prosiguió abrazando a Kagome –tan hermoso como doloroso… y sé que tus sentimientos son reales, por eso yo te apoyaré en tu decisión.

-Gracias mamá… -susurró nuevamente sumergida en llanto Kagome sin separarse del abrazo de su madre, toda la situación era tan difícil amaba tanto a Inuyasha y su corazón se desgarraba de sólo pensarlo junto a Kikyo, pero el mensaje y las palabras de su prima la confundían… necesitaba llorar, desahogarse, estar sola en su habitación para seguir el consejo de su madre… tenía que aliviar a su corazón de todo el dolor para poder saber quién era realmente el que decía la verdad. Quería confiar en Inuyasha una parte de ella le imploraba por llamarlo, mientras que la otra sentía temor por el engaño y también por la reacción de su prima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avísame cuando escuches mi silencio_

_Pues sí hay una posibilidad…_

_Yo no lo sabría._

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de manera extraña rápido y a la vez muy lento. Rápido pues sentía que todo lo ocurrido había pasado hacía meses y que el dolor no menguaba, y lento porque en realidad sólo eran algunos días en que se había debatido entre tomar el teléfono y llamar a Inuyasha. Necesitaba tanto saber de él, que agradeció cuando Sango acudió a visitarla y le dijo que Inuyasha se sentía tan devastado como ella.

_-Yo no dudo de Inuyasha Kagome… pero creo que para asegurarte de que él dice la verdad debes esperar y asistir a la boda de tu prima… cuando la veas casada con Naraku lejos de aquí, eso significa que Inuyasha no quiso nunca volver junto a ella…_

Las palabras de su amiga le parecían tan ciertas y aunque faltaban dos días para la boda, sus lágrimas seguían luchando por salir de sus ojos y su corazón seguía latiendo de manera dolorosa.

-qué haré con todo este amor que tengo –susurró en la soledad de su habitación, mientras hacía una pausa entre las lecturas que debía realizar para su nuevo trabajo. Si bien era algo que la mantenía distraída, aquello no era suficiente, constantemente su vista se desviaba hacia su móvil y las ganas de llamar a Inuyasha volvían a ella, pero no... Se miró al espejo y su propia imagen la sorprendió, su rostro pálido parecía casi fantasmal, sus ojeras y ojos rojizos delataban la cantidad de lágrimas que sus ojos habían derramado, incluso notó que su rostro se veía un poco más delgado y entendió la preocupación con la que la miraba su madre desde aquel día. Respiró profundamente comparando su estado con el de hacía una semana atrás cuando todo estaba bien.

-si tan sólo… -dijo de pronto acercándose lentamente hasta el mueble donde se encontraba su teléfono móvil, oprimió el botón de encender y casi de inmediato la melodía que sonaba cuando llegaba algún mensaje comenzó… eran muchos mensajes. Se mordió el labio y quiso leer algunos

_-Prima lamento todo… al final resultó un completo mentiroso ¿verdad?_

_-prima espero verte en la boda, no puedes dejarme sola en un momento tan importante…_

_-prima él sigue insistiendo y ya no se qué hacer…_

Kagome comenzó a borrar los siguientes mensajes sin leerlos, todos provenían del móvil de Kikyo pero el último no era de ella…. Sino de él. Su corazón latió con velocidad, se mordió el labio inferior y con lentitud presionó el botón para leer.

_-Espero que puedas creerme… yo esperaré el tiempo que necesites sé que eres especial preciosa…_ -el mensaje se interrumpía y Kagome rápidamente buscó en el buzón de entrada la continuación, cuando la leyó una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla –_no olvides que te amo… y que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti… _

-Oh Inuyasha –exclamó acongojada acariciando la pantalla del móvil, cómo si aquella caricia podría llegarle a Inuyasha. De pronto la necesidad de responderle fue más fuerte que todas sus dudas si él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, había una posibilidad de que sólo habían sido víctimas de una broma cruel, no quería perderlo nuevamente estos días sin escucharlo eran una verdadera tortura.

_Así que avísame cuando escuches_

_A mi corazón detenerse_

_Tú eres el único que lo sabe_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_1 Nuevo mensaje recibido –_leyó algo cansado se frotó las sienes pensando en que tal vez luego de llamarlo con insistencia Kikyo intentaría comunicarse con él a tráves de mensajería de texto. Dejó el móvil a un lado y evocó el rostro de Kagome una vez más en su mente, no podía olvidar los ojos llorosos de su preciosa. La rabia aún lo embargaba cuando recordaba que por un simple mensaje de texto su corazón y alma casi pendían de un hilo, sabía que Kagome era diferente ella misma le había dicho que necesitaba confiar en él y por las palabras de sus amigos Sango y Miroku sabía que debía ser paciente y esperarla. Temía que Kikyo fuera capaz de envenenar el amor que Kagome sentía por él… -maldición –susurró nuevamente frustrado, necesitaba tanto tener a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, quería besarla y expresarle todo el amor que en su corazón había para ella.

Aún no entendía las razones de por qué Kikyo mentía de esa manera tan descarada, sabía que esa mujer no lo amaba, quizás nunca lo había amado tal vez todo era un capricho y saberlo cerca de Kagome le había ocasionado alguna especie de celos… quería negarse ante ese hecho, pues en su cabeza no cabía la idea de que Kikyo se volviera cruel con su propia prima sólo por celos…. Realmente estaba en medio de las reacciones histéricas e incomprensibles de su ex y por otra parte tenía todo el amor que Kagome le entregaba.

-Necesito estar contigo preciosa… -susurró evocando los besos cálidos y dulces que la joven le entregaba, necesitaba recuperarla y lograr que Kagome no dudara nuevamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que intentó abocarse nuevamente a su trabajo, sus ojos dorados estaban cansados, no había podido dormir pensando en Kagome y estar casi diez horas frente a la pantalla de un computador no ayudaba en nada, tomó un sorbo de agua, siempre mantenía una botella de agua en su escritorio. Quiso volver a concentrarse en su trabajo pero antes se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa, pues sentía constantemente un nudo en la garganta y aunque la sensación no se quitó sintió algo de alivio. De pronto su móvil emitió un pequeño sonido, recordándole que había recibido un mensaje lo tomó algo fastidiado pero en cuanto vio de quién provenía su corazón latió frenético…

_Avísame cuando se acaben mis suspiros_

_Tú eres la razón por la cual estoy cerca_

_Avísame si escuchas caer_

_Pues sí hay una posibilidad_

_No se dejaría ver…_

_-Después de la boda si todo se aclara no dudaré en luchar por ti… _-sonrió con esperanza… existía la posibilidad y casi la certeza de que Kagome aún creía en él, aquello llenó sus pulmones con un aire completamente renovado, su preciosa realmente era especial y a pesar de todo el dolor que le habían causado en un simple mensaje le expresaba alguna parte de los sentimientos que la embargaba. Sólo debía esperar un par de días y estaría con Kagome nuevamente… Kikyo no lo iba a separar de Kagome y de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Continuará….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Perdón, perdón, perdón… se que tardé…. Pero este capítulo fue realmente difícil para mí… no soporto hacerlos sufrir por la culpa de esa… pero a veces es necesario… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…voy a intentar volver pronto ya tengo ideado el próximo capítulo y los que vienen también…**

**Agradezco de corazón sus reviews y si ahora vuelven a leer les agradeceré aún más… espero sus comentarios y repito las disculpas**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte.**

**Isis**

**-La canción se llama Possibility y es parte del ost de luna nueva… la incluí porque cuando imaginé esta escena me inspiré con esa canción…**


End file.
